


do i wanna know (if this feeling flows both ways)

by narcissablvcks



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Mamamoo, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/F, idk yet, moonsun, potential ot4 too, potential wheesa, wheesun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablvcks/pseuds/narcissablvcks
Summary: Jung Wheein is about to start her new job as PA for the Kim Yongsun. She’s terrified. She’s even more terrified when Yongsun tells her to expect some “unusual requests”.





	1. when she walks her footsteps sing

Today was the day. Jung Wheein was about to start her new job at Solar & Co. and she was terrified. The interview had scared her enough, but the prospect of actually working side by side with Kim Yongsun had finally hit her.

 

She hadn’t actually met Ms. Kim during the interviewing process because her now boss had been out of town, but she definitely knew who the older woman was. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Wheein headed to the receptionist’s desk.

 

“Hi, I’m Jung Wheein, I’m meant to be starting as Ms. Kim’s PA today.” 

 

Her voice sounded steady, that was a good sign.

 

“One moment please.” The receptionist lifted the phone with a carefully manicured hand and dialled what Wheein imagined was Ms. Kim’s number.

 

She was right.

 

“Her office is on the 6th floor, someone should be there to fetch you when you arrive.” The receptionist said curtly.

 

Wheein bowed politely and headed to the elevator. 

 

Was it warm in here? She could feel her palms beginning to sweat. 

 

The ride up to the 6th floor was the longest of her life. Her reflection stared back at her from the glass on either side of her, her short bleached blonde hair combed to perfection for once. Her suit was a little big on her, but she thought that added to its charm. She hoped, anyway.

 

The elevator finally slowed to a halt and the doors opened, revealing a woman standing on the other side. 

 

She was.. gorgeous. There was no other word for it. 

 

“You must be Jung Wheein. I’m Ahn Hyejin, but you can just call me Hyejin.” 

 

The woman extended her arm and shook Wheein’s hand. God, she hoped the other woman couldn’t feel how sweaty her hand was. 

 

Hyejin arched an eyebrow. Realising she hadn’t spoken yet, Wheein let out an embarrassed cough.

 

“Yep, that’s me! It’s lovely to meet you.” 

 

Scrunching up her nose in amusement, Hyejin gestured to follow her.

 

“Ms. Kim’s office is this way. You’ll have a desk to yourself in there.”

 

“ _ In  _ Ms. Kim’s office?” 

 

“Yes. She prefers to have her assistants close by.” 

 

Wheein nodded. She’d never heard of that before, but she supposed it wasn’t that unusual really.

 

“I’m Ms. Kim’s VP and handle all of Human Resources, so if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask, at least for your first few days. Ms. Kim expects that you’ll catch on quite quickly.” Hyejin told her.

 

They reached the last office on the floor, a wide room with two desks on either side. The wall facing the rest of the floor was made entirely of glass, allowing visual access to the whole office. 

 

Wheein spotted a woman perched on the edge of one of the desks, glasses threatening to slide off the end of her nose as she read through some kind of file.

 

_ Kim Yongsun.  _

 

She took another deep breath.

 

Hyejin knocked on the glass door, Ms. Kim’s head immediately looking up at the sound. She raised her hand and twitched two fingers, indicating that they come in, glasses still dangerously close to falling.

 

“This is Jung Wheein, Ms. Kim, your new assistant.” 

 

“Thank you, Hyejin, I’ll take things from here.”

 

With a bow and a reassuring smile flashed in Wheein’s direction, Hyejin left the two women alone. Ms. Kim gestured to the chair in front of her. As she sat down, Wheein allowed herself the opportunity to properly look at the woman before her.

 

She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman Wheein had ever seen. Black, glossy hair that today was pulled back into a bun, dark, soulful eyes, and full cheeks that made her appear a little more youthful than she was all combined to create an intimidatingly attractive woman. Coupled with the black pantsuit that clung to every curve, she was lethal.

 

“So, Wheein. I’m Kim Yongsun, as you know. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to attend your interview, but I had business out of the country that was unavoidable.” Ms. Kim smiled gently. “You seem nervous.”

 

Wheein felt her face whiten. 

 

A large, genuine smile broke out on the dark haired woman’s face. 

 

“That’s not a bad thing! It’s sweet, actually.” 

 

“Sorry, I’ve just been following your career for quite a while and it’s… amazing to meet you, let alone be working for you.” Wheein confessed.

 

_ Wow, you definitely don’t sound like a fangirl now, nice going, Wheein.  _ She thought. 

 

Ms. Kim’s smile widened further than she’d thought was possible, her eyes crinkling at the edges.

 

“That’s nice to hear. I want you to feel comfortable here, like you’re working  _ with  _ me rather than  _ for  _ me. Now, the only thing I would request is that you call me Ms. Kim outside this office. Otherwise, please, call me Yongsun.” 

 

“Of course, Yongsun-ssi.” 

 

She tutted. “Not Yongsun-ssi. Just Yongsun, please.” 

 

Wheein blushed and nodded, ducking her head to avoid the other woman’s amused gaze. 

 

“So, now that that’s out of the way. Did your interviewer explain the details of this position?” 

 

She nodded again. “Briefly, yes. She said it would be similar to any other PA position and that I would be working closely with you.” 

 

“That’s correct. I’ll expect you to keep on top of my meetings, emails, presentations, things like that. I will try to leave a list for you daily, if I have time. Otherwise, there are simple day to day tasks that you’ll be expected to complete. Also… I tend to have rather unusual expectations of my assistants. Of course, if anything ever crosses boundaries that you’re not comfortable with, it will be stopped immediately.” Yongsun said firmly.

 

Wheein could feel the tips of her ears redden slightly. She couldn’t mean…

 

Yongsun’s eyes widened as she realised the implications of her words.

 

“Not  _ that,  _ of course. God. I just mean… I like company. My girlfriend is out of town a lot and I don’t have many friends so I do my work at home sometimes and it’s nice to have someone there, or to go to dinner with. That’s all.”

 

She let out a breath that she didn’t realise she had been holding and smiled weakly.

 

“That’s fine, I don’t mind.” 

 

Yongsun smiled in return and lifted herself off the table. As she moved towards the other side of the room, Wheein willed her eyes not to follow the length of her body. She did it anyway.

 

The other woman stopped at the other desk, which Wheein presumed to be her own.

 

“You’ll work here, predominantly. I’ve arranged for you to have a company laptop and phone, too. I find that separating your business and personal lives is extremely important, wouldn’t you agree?” 

 

She lifted her head in expectancy and Wheein nodded quickly. Yongsun smiled gently at her.

 

“You don’t have to agree with me, you know. And you’re also allowed to talk.”

 

Wheein flushed.  _ Oh _ . That had been a test. 

 

“My previous employers didn’t care for my opinions, so I’ve just learned to be quiet most of the time.” 

 

“Well, it’s not like that here. I value the people that work for me, and their contributions are more important than my own, most of the time.” Yongsun replied. “Anyway, I’ve arranged for you to be given a tour of the building, just the places you’ll need to know, and someone should be here for you in a few minutes. How do you feel?” 

 

“Honestly? Still nervous, but… you’ve helped a lot.” Wheein said earnestly.

 

There it was again, that thousand watt smile. Wheein could feel her heart seize with pride at bringing that out in the older woman.

 

“Good, that’s all I want to do.”

 

*****

 

Wheein had been working at Solar & Co. for almost a week when she met Yongsun’s girlfriend.

 

Moon Byulyi was a lawyer, and her work meant that she was frequently out of the city, much to Yongsun’s dismay it seemed. She had overheard the two on the phone before, and their conversations usually ended with Yongsun pouting very cutely even though Byulyi wasn’t there to see it.

 

Today, however, things changed. Yongsun seemed a little sadder than usual. 

 

“Yongsun-ssi?” 

 

“Wheein, I told you that you didn’t have to call me that.” She chastised gently. 

 

Wheein knew that, knew that Yongsun wanted them to have a relationship that bordered more on the friendly side than that of boss/employee, but it still felt disrespectful. 

 

Ignoring her, Wheein continued.

 

“I was going to go on my break soon, is that okay?” 

 

The dark haired woman nodded, spreading her lips into a thin smile. With her permission, Wheein cleaned her desk a little and headed out, rushing to the bakery a few streets down, the one that was always busy, that was of course Yongsun’s favourite. 

 

She sacrificed most of her break running to it and back, but it was worth it to see Yongsun light up when she presented her with a salted caramel cupcake. 

 

They chatted quietly as they ate their respective cupcakes, conversation coming naturally. Yongsun took a great interest in Wheein, asking about her hobbies and previous jobs, one of which was as a singer in a lounge. Wheein discovered that Yongsun also loved to sing, and made her promise that she would perform for her one day. 

 

Their conversation was cut short, however, by a loud knock on the door.

 

“Byul-ah!!” Yongsun cried, her voice almost going up an octave.

 

Wheein turned around, catching only a glimpse of silver hair as Yongsun threw herself into the woman’s arms. 

 

“You said you wouldn’t be home until next week!” 

 

The silver haired woman (Moon Byulyi, she assumed) smiled bashfully. “I  _ might  _ have lied so I could see the look on your face when I came home early.”

 

“Yah! I can’t believe you lied!” The smaller woman pouted and smacked Byulyi lightly on the arm. 

 

Wheein watched as Byulyi’s hands drifted down to the curve of Yongsun’s waist, pulling her in closer. 

 

“I missed you so much…” she murmured.

 

Wheein blushed, feeling like she was intruding on something intensely private. As if sending her discomfort, Yongsun’s eyes flickered towards her and back, pulling out of the embrace slightly.

 

“Byul-ah… you seem to have missed that we have company.” 

 

Byulyi’s grip on her waist tightened, intent on pulling her back in. 

 

“What if I missed you so much that I don’t care?” 

 

“You’re so greasy, stop it!!” 

 

Yongsun pulled away from her completely, turning up her nose at Byulyi’s affection, but Wheein could see the sparkle in her eyes. 

 

“This is Jung Wheein, my new assistant. I mentioned her last week?” 

 

Byulyi tore her eyes away from her girlfriend and strolled over to Wheein, hand already out.

 

“Yeah, and you’ve also mentioned her every day since. Nice to meet you, I’m Moon Byulyi, Yong’s girlfriend.” She could feel Byulyi’s eyes on her as she stood up.

 

She had a firm grip. 

 

“Wheein. Nice to meet you too.”

 

“Yong’s told me a lot about you, and I can see why.” 

 

Her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks flush red. 

 

“Byul, stop it! You’ll make her uncomfortable!” Yongsun was pouting again, her lower lip sticking out adorably.

 

Byulyi bowed her head in apology, but Wheein didn’t miss the smirk on her face from riling her girlfriend. 

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’m actually glad to finally meet you, Yongsun-ssi mentions you all the time.” 

 

The silver haired woman quirked an eyebrow towards Yongsun, receiving a blush in return. “All good things, I hope.”

 

“Of course, Byulyi-ssi.” 

 

Byulyi’s nose scrunched up. Wheein thought she looked rather like a hamster.

 

“I can see why you like her, Yong. But she’s terribly polite, you’ll have to ease her out of that.” 

 

Wheein narrowed her eyes. She didn’t like being spoken about as though she wasn’t there.

 

“I can ease myself out of it, thank you.” 

 

Byulyi turned back to her in surprise, eyes widening. A smirk formed on her mouth once again. She hadn’t been expecting that.

 

“See, she can handle herself just fine. I’m sorry for Byulyi, Wheein, she’s not good at interacting with new people. I promise she’ll be nicer next time.” 

 

Wheein felt herself relax slightly as Yongsun addressed her. 

 

“So you’ll actually allow me back in the building? I’m surprised, I thought you’d kick me out for upsetting your new favourite employee.” Byulyi teased, lifting a hand to tug at the tie around Yongsun’s neck.

 

The older woman blushed and wrapped a hand around Byulyi’s, allowing their fingers to tangle together. Wheein could feel the love and affection radiating from their interactions. It was clear to be seen that this was a couple very much in love, even after five years together. 

 

At this, she felt a strange sensation burning its way through the pit of her stomach. The sensation only increased as she continued to watch the couple bicker, and it was then that she realised what it was. 

 

Jealousy. 

 


	2. lips like the galaxy’s edge

During the two weeks that Byulyi was home in Seoul, Wheein saw her in Yongsun’s office 3 times. 

 

Each time, she interacted with her pleasantly enough, ignored the other woman’s teasing and oddly flirtatious remarks, and even more furiously ignored the burning jealousy inside her.

 

She liked Byulyi, truly. She was funny, charming, and witty, and if she were dating anyone else, Wheein would’ve become friends with her instantly. But she was dating Yongsun. And, as time went on, Wheein couldn’t ignore the feelings that Yongsun stirred in her, feelings which only intensified after Byulyi left again.

 

She had also begun to grow curious. Yongsun hadn’t mentioned her “unusual expectations” since Wheein’s first day and she discovered that she was slightly disappointed by it. She’d been working at Solar & Co. for three weeks when they finally began. It started on a Wednesday.

 

“Wheein?” 

 

The blonde lifted her head, smiling sweetly at her employer.

 

“Yes, Yongsun-ssi?”

 

Yongsun pouted at the formality, as she had done every time Wheein addressed her like that. “I have an event that I need to attend on Saturday night and Byulyi has just told me she won’t be able to make it. Is there any chance you would be available?”

 

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Wheein’s mouth opened but no sound emerged.

 

“It’s okay if you can’t, or don’t want to! I just thought I’d ask.” Yongsun said kindly, although the disappointment in her voice was obvious. 

 

“You - I - um… you want me to go  _ with you _ ?” 

 

“Forget I said anything!”

 

“No, it’s fine! I just wasn’t expecting it. Um, I don’t think I have anything fancy enough to wear out with you though.” Wheein blushed.

 

At her words, Yongsun lit up. 

 

“That’s not a problem! We can go shopping tomorrow or Friday, I’ll buy you anything you like.” 

 

“No, it’s fine, honestly, I’ll buy something myself -“ 

 

Yongsun held up a hand, shutting Wheein up instantly.

 

“Wheein. Please. You’re taking time out of your weekend to accompany me to this event, the least I can do is pay for your outfit.” Insisted the older woman.

 

Sighing, Wheein nodded in resignation, the edges of her mouth turning up a little as Yongsun beamed back at her.

 

“It’s settled then! Would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow?” 

 

“Whenever suits you best, Yongsun-ssi.” 

 

“Tomorrow.” She replied with finality, clearly proud of herself for convincing Wheein to let her pay.

 

_ Tomorrow.  _ She would be spending time outside the office with Kim Yongsun tomorrow. She could do this. It would be totally fine. 

 

****

 

Yongsun had messaged her later that night to inform her that a car was arranged to pick her up from her apartment at 9:30 the next morning.

 

So, there she was, 8:45 on a Thursday morning, panicking because she had no idea what you were meant to wear on a shopping trip with your boss. 

 

“Don’t just sit there and stare, Ggomo, help me!” 

 

The ginger and white cat blinked at her calmly, either unaware of his human’s panic, or simply unable to care. Huffing, Wheein grabbed her phone and dialled the number of her best friend. It rang 6 times before Minji finally answered.

 

“What the fuck?” the other girl’s voice came mumbling down the phone. 

 

“Hello to you too, Minji, I’m having a lovely morning, thank you for asking, how are you?” Wheein replied brightly.

 

“ _ Why  _ are you calling me before 10am and  _ why  _ are you being so perky?” 

 

Wheein laughed. “Because I’m panicking and I need my best friend’s advice!”

 

She heard some rustling sounds on the other end, what she could only assume was Minji forcing herself out of bed. 

 

“Okay, okay, I’m up and ready to fight, what’s going on.” 

 

“You remember me telling you about my new boss, Yongsun?”

 

“You mean the devastatingly attractive woman that I definitely didn’t google after you got the job?” Minji replied.

 

“... yes.” 

 

“I remember her quite well, yeah. Certain parts of her really stood out -“

 

“MINJI!” 

 

Minji cackled, the noise moving farther away from the phone. She could picture the red headed girl doubling over in hysterics and Wheein could feel her own cheeks blushing bright red.

 

“Oh come on, you can’t say you haven’t looked.”

 

The blush blooming on her cheeks intensified. “That’s besides the point, Minji-“

 

“I KNEW IT.” Minji said smugly.

 

Wheein groaned loudly. 

 

“Oh my  _ god,  _ okay, I’m hanging up, I don’t need this right now.” 

 

Minji squealed down the phone in protest.

 

“Nooooo, I wanna know why you’re panicking,” she moaned.

 

“ _ Fine _ . Yongsun-ssi invited me to an event this weekend and we’re meant to be going shopping for it in half an hour and I have no idea what to wear.” 

 

The words flew out of Wheein’s mouth in a flurry, her nerves getting the better of her. God, she hoped she wouldn’t be this bad when she met up with Yongsun. 

 

The girl on the other end of the phone was oddly quiet. For about 5 seconds, anyway.

 

“Wait, you’re going on a date with your boss???” She exclaimed.

 

“No! Her girlfriend is out of town and she wanted someone to go with, that’s all.” 

 

“Oh my god, she has a girlfriend, bless the gay gods.”

 

“Just give me some fashion advice please, unnie, so I can get off the phone.” 

 

Minji paused. 

 

“Okay, you want to be kind of casual but not your usual ‘just rolled out of bed’ chic, right?” 

 

Wheein huffed at Minji’s description of her style but mumbled yes anyway.

 

“What about… you know that grey suit you have, the matching blazer and pants that are quite loose? Pair that with the red shirt you wore to Yoohyeon’s last week. It’s like casual business but still stylish and also really hot and  _ super  _ gay looking.” 

 

The blonde smiled softly. 

 

“Thank you, Minji.” 

 

“Any time, Wheeinie. Now, let me go back to bed so I can fantasise about your hot boss.” 

 

Wheein screeched down the phone at her, the other girl shouting out a goodbye before hanging up.

 

Taking her friend’s advice, Wheein clawed her way through the pile of clothes on her bed to find the suit Minji had recommended. Adding some mascara, a dusky pink lipstick, and tousling her hair a little, she thought she looked pretty good. 

 

“Ggomo, remind me to call Minji later and offer to buy her dinner as a thank you.”

 

The cat meowed in response. 

 

Ten minutes later, her phone pinged, lighting up to show a message from Yongsun. 

 

_ Outside _ . That was all it said. Wheein quickly typed out  _ Be down in a minute _ . And headed out of her apartment. She took her time, not wanting to seem too eager to see her boss. In reality, her heart was pounding and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. 

 

As she exited her apartment building, she glanced around, expecting to see a fancy car with a driver waiting for her. Instead, what she saw was Kim Yongsun in the driver’s seat of a cute little baby blue Beetle. Spotting Wheein, the black haired woman’s face broke into a wide smile, dimples popping out. She waved enthusiastically at her, prompting Wheein to wave hesitantly back as she made her way over to the car.

 

“Wheein-ah! Can I call you Wheein-ah?” Yongsun beamed at her.

 

“If you want to, Yongsun-ssi.”

 

As usual, Yongsun pouted. 

 

“Wheein-ah,” she whined, “we’re not in a work setting, you don’t have to call me Yongsun-ssi. Unnie is fine.” 

 

“Okay, unnie.” The words felt strange on Wheein’s tongue, unused to referring to Yongsun in such a casual manner.

 

Of course, Yongsun smiled happily. Satisfied, she turned the radio up a little and began to drive. Wheein took this opportunity to look at the other woman, who had chosen to dress more casually than she herself had. She wore black skinny jeans and an oversized cream jumper that looked expensive and swallowed her thin frame. It made her look smaller than she was, and Wheein found herself even more endeared by the older woman.

 

“So, have you any thoughts on what you want to wear? I was hoping we could match but if you don’t want to, I don’t mind.” Yongsun broke the silence.

 

_ Match _ ? Wheein thought that was a little odd, given that they weren’t a couple and Yongsun had a girlfriend, but she brushed it aside.

 

“What are you wearing?” 

 

“A black dress. I have a picture of it but not on me. We can maybe buy a few things and try them on together later?” 

 

Wheein nodded meekly. This day was going to be… a lot.

 

****

 

They arrived at a rather expensive looking clothing store, one that was definitely out of Wheein’s typical price range. She allowed Yongsun to tug her along, oohing and aahing at the appropriate times when she was shown a pretty dress, but she couldn’t concentrate on any of them when Yongsun held her hand in her own and laced their fingers together.

 

As she stared at their joined hands, she realised that they had stopped moving through the store and Yongsun had stopped talking altogether, the shadow of a pout threatening to spill over.

 

“You’re not listening, Wheein-ah.”

 

“I - sorry, I got distracted.” Wheein cursed herself internally.

 

“Ooh, what by?”

 

Yongsun took this opportunity to step further into Wheein’s personal space, looking as though she was about to discover an exciting secret. The scent of her perfume filled Wheein’s nose, a sweet and fruity smell that went straight to her head and made her feel dizzy. 

 

“I, um - ,” 

 

As she stuttered, Yongsun’s full lips curved into a smirk, Wheein’s eyes zeroing in on them and she found herself unable to look away. They were painted a dark red, a beautiful contrast to the paleness of her skin and jumper, combining with her dark hair to make the red pop even further. She had to close her eyes tightly to calm herself down.

 

“Uh, never mind, it’s not important.” 

 

When she opened her eyes, Yongsun had cocked her head to one side, watching her curiously. However, she said nothing, and carried on tugging Wheein through the store. 

 

“I’ve been eyeing this one up since we got here.” 

 

Wheein tore her eyes away from the woman in front of her to look at whatever dress she was interested in this time. 

 

It was a suit. Black, just like Yongsun had said her own dress was. Fitted, a simple blazer and pants combo, it was lovely, but there was something odd about it. She tilted her head, trying to work it out, when the suit began to sparkle. Wheein’s mouth curved into an  _ o  _ shape as she realised that the suit was dotted lightly with tiny diamonds all over, too minuscule to notice until they caught the light. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” She breathed.

 

“I’ll bring it home with us then.” Yongsun smiled, nose scrunching up slightly with the force of it.

 

“Unnie, this is too much, it must cost a fortune!” 

 

Yongsun let go of her hand to hold her own up in protest. 

 

“Wheein-ah. I told you. I am buying whatever outfit you choose to wear. Money is not an issue,  _ please  _ don’t worry about it. Besides, I’m not just buying it for you, I’m  _ dying  _ to see you in it.” 

 

With that, Yongsun winked at her flirtatiously and strolled over to the checkout, apparently unaware of the stunned Wheein she left behind. 

 

****

 

Yongsun insisted that Wheein stay at her apartment for dinner that night, using their need to try on their outfits together as her excuse. 

 

“We have to make sure that they’re properly coordinated, otherwise we’ll look silly on Saturday night.”

 

Wheein was as powerless as she had been for the rest of the day. She simply couldn’t say no to the older woman. So, here she was, entering Yongsun’s apartment for the first time. It was much larger than her own, which she suspected it would be. It wasn’t as flashy as she expected, though. She knew Yongsun was rich and half expected the apartment to be adorned with expensive art and furniture, but it was rather simple. Tasteful. More like a home.

 

The homely feel to it increased tremendously when she heard the pattering of paws rushing towards her.

 

“Jjing Jjing!” Yongsun cried, a happy smile etched on her face as a little grey dog rounded the corner. “Hi, puppy. Jjing, this is Wheein, Wheein, meet Jjing Jjing.”

 

Wheein reached a hand out to stroke the dog, surprised when he instead chose to sniff her hand excitedly.

 

“Ooh, he smells Ggomo.” She realised.

 

“Ggomo? Do you have a dog too?”

 

She snorted. Ggomo was far from a dog.

 

“No, he’s my cat.” She pulled out her phone. “Want to see him?”

 

“Of course!” 

 

Yongsun cooed at her phone when she saw Ggomo on the younger woman’s screen. “Oh, he’s precious. I love him already.” 

 

Once Jjing jjing settled, growing comfortable with the scent of another animal in his home, Yongsun pulled Wheein in the direction of her room, intent on trying on their clothes before dinner. 

 

“You can use the en-suite to change, I’ll just be out here.” 

 

Yongsun handed her the black sparkly suit from before and she headed into the bathroom. She felt nervous all of a sudden. Shaking her head to try and pull herself together, she began to assemble the outfit.

 

It was then, however, that she realised she didn’t have a shirt to accompany her blazer. 

 

_ Hmm _ . This could be an interesting opportunity to gain the upper hand and surprise Yongsun for once, instead of the other way around. She donned the outfit, sans shirt, making sure that the blazer was buttoned  _ just right  _ so that it held together along her stomach but allowed a generous view of cleavage, and slipped into the black stiletto heels that Yongsun had also purchased for her.

 

She knocked carefully on the door to Yongsun’s bedroom. 

 

“Yongsun-unnie? Are you dressed?” 

 

She heard a clatter, followed by a muffled “yes!” and opened the door, stepping out into the generous expansion of Yongsun’s room. 

 

Yongsun was standing in the centre of the room, hair straggled, feet bare, holding one heel in her hand. She was blushing profusely, an adorable smile on her lips as she looked up at Wheein bashfully.

 

“I tripped. And lost a shoe. It flung over there somewhere but I -“

 

“You look stunning.” Wheein breathed.

 

The blush on Yongsun’s cheeks deepened. 

 

_ God _ , she was beautiful. The black dress she wore was skin tight, clinging to her slim hips and accentuating her tiny waist. It made Wheein want to slide her hands over her, to feel the curve of her back and down -

 

“I… didn’t even realise we didn’t buy a shirt for you but holy  _ shit _ .” 

 

Yongsun walked closer to her, the movement drawing Wheein’s eyes down to her legs. The dress had a slit up the side which came to mid thigh and it took everything she had to stop a soft whine from escaping the back of her throat. Yongsun’s hands reached up to tug on the lapels of her blazer, lightly stroking with her thumb. 

 

“You look…” Yongsun couldn’t even finish the sentence. 

 

Her already dark eyes became almost black. The air between them had changed. 

 

“I like being taller than you…” Wheein murmured. 

 

The heels she had on, plus Yongsun’s lack of shoe altogether, meant that Wheein has gained a few inches on the older woman. Yongsun’s usual 5 inch heels made her tower over her, but this was new and Wheein relished being able to look down on her. 

 

“I kind of like it too…” Yongsun’s gaze fluttered down to her lips. “I, um…” 

 

‘ _ I’ve got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine!’  _

 

Yongsun’s ringtone blared suddenly, and the two women launched themselves apart. Tripping a little, Yongsun fiddled with with her bag until her phone was in her grasp.

 

“Oh, it’s Byul-ah, I should really take this…” Yongsun looked at her, eyes filled with guilt.

 

_ Fuck _ . In the heat of the moment, Wheein had become lost in her own desires and had forgotten that not only was Yongsun her boss, but she also had a girlfriend.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

“Okay, yeah, um, I’ll just… go. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

 

Yongsun gave her a tight smile before turning away.

 

“Hi, Byul-ah.” 

 

Wheein’s heart sank. Gathering her things, she turned and made her way out of the apartment as fast as she could, the cold night air hitting her as she left.


	3. in my imagination you’re waiting

“Hi, Byul-ah.” Yongsun said.

 

She could hear a slight quiver in her voice.

 

“Are you okay, baby?” Byul’s soft tone worked at soothing the butterflies in her stomach.

 

Of course Byul would notice that there was something wrong. She always did. It was one of the countless reasons that Yongsun loved her so much. 

 

“Byul, I… I fucked up.” She sighed.

 

“You’re scaring me now, Yongsun. What happened?” 

 

Yongsun could feel her heart cracking at the concern in Byul’s voice.

 

“You know my assistant, Wheein?” 

 

“Of course.”  

 

“I just nearly kissed her. I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, I was just overwhelmed and -“

 

“Baby, baby, take a breath. Talk me through it.” 

 

So she did. 

 

She told her that Wheein had gone shopping with her that morning, that she sensed the younger girl’s attraction to her and had enjoyed it, and that she may have kissed her if Byulyi hadn’t called her at that exact moment.

 

“Yong?” 

 

“Yes?” Her heart rate sped up.

 

“Thank you for telling me. But I kind of already knew that you had a crush on her so I’m not entirely surprised.”

 

Was that… a hint of amusement in Byul’s voice? 

 

“Byul-ah, are you okay with this? You do know your girlfriend of 5 years just told you she nearly kissed another woman, right?” 

 

Byul scoffed. “I mean, ‘okay with this’ is a stretch but I’m not opposed to it either. If you want to kiss her or sleep with her or whatever then I’m not going to stop you or break up with you. As long as you’re there when I come home, I’m happy. Plus, I think she’s kinda cute too.” 

 

“Byul-ah!” Yongsun pouted.

 

This was another one of her favourite things about Byulyi; her ability to calm her down no matter what the situation. 

 

“I am sorry, even if you’re okay with it. I let myself get carried away. I should’ve told you before doing anything.” 

 

“Yeah, I probably would’ve preferred it that way. Can you promise me one thing, though?”

 

Yongsun’s heart seized with love.

 

“Anything.”

 

“Wait until the next time I go away before doing anything? I want to ravish you first, just to make sure you don’t forget about me.” Byul teased, although Yongsun could sense the anxiety in her voice.

 

“I could never forget about you, Moon Byulyi.”

 

Byul laughed down the phone. “Which one of us is greasy now, Yong! I love you. So much.”

 

Yongsun sighed happily at her girlfriend's words. 

 

“I love you too. Do you know when you’ll be home next?” 

 

Byul paused and Yongsun could hear what sounded like papers shuffling.

 

“I think Monday. If not, then definitely Tuesday. I should be home for a week, and trust me I’m going to make the most of it. If I have to chain you to the bed to have you alone for a day, I will.”

 

Yongsun giggled in response. “If you think you’ll have to chain me then you don’t know me well enough. But I’ll have the handcuffs ready anyway and you can do whatever you like to me.”

 

“Yong…” Byulyi breathed. 

 

“Yes, Byul-ah?” She replied innocently.

 

“Don’t tease.” 

 

Yongsun gasped in mock horror.

 

“You know I would never.” 

 

“Then why are you saying these things when I’m hundreds of miles away and I can’t touch you?” 

 

Byul’s voice had deepened, the slight rasp that she had when she got turned on becoming prominent. She could imagine the look on her girlfriend’s face right now,

eyes darkening with want, lip caught between her teeth. She’d seen it a million times, had been on the receiving end of it more times than she could count.

 

“Who’s teasing who now?”

 

Byul chuckled throatily.

 

“Are you alone, baby?”

 

Yongsun’s breath hitched. Was Byul suggesting what she thought she was?

 

“Yes.”

 

“Get on the bed.” 

 

She followed the demand immediately, a shiver going through her body at the commanding tone.  _ God _ , she loved dominant Byul. 

 

“Tell me what you’re wearing, Yong.”

 

”The black dress I bought for the party on Saturday. Matching black mesh bralette and underwear. That one you always go crazy for.”

 

Byul groaned. “Take your clothes off but keep the underwear on.”

 

Yongsun put her phone on speaker and complied, settling against her pillows after laying the dress on a chair in the far corner of her room. She could hear Byul’s breathing becoming slightly more laboured.

 

“Byul-ah, don’t tell me you’ve started without me?” 

 

“Sorry, baby, I couldn’t help myself. You know what that bralette does to me. Have you ever noticed that it’s just a little too small?” 

 

Yongsun smiled. “Of course I have, why do you think I wear it around you so much? You spend more time staring at my chest than anything else.” 

 

“Can you blame me? You’re mesmerising.”

 

“You’re so corny, it’s gross.”

 

“And yet you’re still thinking about my tongue being inside you right now, aren’t you?” 

 

Yongsun gasped. “Byul-ah!”

 

“You have no idea how badly I wish I was with you right now.”

 

Short pants were sounding through the phone, each one sending a little shock of arousal into the pit of her stomach.

 

“Probably about as much as I wish you were here.” 

 

Unable to help herself, Yongsun cupped her breast in her hand, sighing softly as she pinched a nipple.

 

“Yong?”

 

“Yeah, Byul?” Her voice sounded weak.

 

“Can you touch yourself for me?” 

 

Yongsun smiled, hand trailing from her chest to draw nonsensical patterns along her abs, the way Byul always did.

 

“Already on it, babe.” 

 

Byul groaned loudly.  _ “Fuck _ . I want to taste you so badly. Tell me what you’re doing, Yongsun.”

 

A whimper escaped Yongsun’s mouth. The hand that had been trailing across her abs continued its path down, dipping into her underwear.

 

“I’m… imagining you on top of me.” She took a shaky breath as her fingers made first contact with her clit. 

 

“Is that all you’re doing?” 

 

“N-no. I’m so wet for you, Byul. I want you inside me.” She gasped, her fingers moving in tight circles.

 

“ _ Baby. _ ” Byul moaned. 

 

The white hot feeling in her stomach was beginning to intensify slowly as she pictured Byul, wishing for the comforting weight of her girlfriend’s body on top of her. She dipped lower, a strangled little cry coming out of her throat as she slipped a finger inside herself.

 

“Byul-ah…” 

 

“You okay, baby?” 

 

“I -“ 

 

She couldn’t even breathe. Adding another finger, she thrust deeply into herself, the heel of her hand brushing the bundle of nerves that was begging for attention. She pushed her heel more firmly against herself, curling her fingers at the same time. Yongsun could hear Byul’s moans getting louder, and quickened her own pace until her thighs were quivering with the tension.

 

“Are you close?” She heard Byul ask through the thick haze of lust.

 

She nodded, before realising that Byul couldn’t actually see her, and mustered the strength to utter a small noise of confirmation. 

 

“Me too. You’re doing so, so good. Can you come for me, baby?” 

 

At Byul’s words, she ground her hips upwards, imagining that it was her girlfriend’s fingers she was clenching around rather than her own, the groan that tore its way out of her throat louder than before. Heat pooled around her fingers as the feeling of euphoria washed over her. She could hear Byul’s soft mewls from the phone and she sighed contentedly. 

 

“That was…”

 

She heard a puff of laughter.

 

“Yeah. I miss you. And I can’t wait to come home so I can see the cute little face you make when you come.” 

 

“You, Moon Byulyi, will be the death of me.”

 

“If you make those noises, then gladly.”

 

Turning off speaker and cradling the phone to her ear, Yongsun sighed. 

 

“I can’t believe this call started with me confessing that I nearly kissed someone else and ended up like this. If you were anyone else, Byul…” 

 

“But I’m not, I’m me. And our relationship doesn’t need to be defined by what anyone else thinks or how society sees us.” 

 

“Did you know that you’re my favourite person in the world?” 

 

She could practically hear Byulyi’s smirk. 

 

“I had a pretty good idea, yeah.”

 

Yongsun yawned, scrunching her nose up cutely. It wasn’t even late, but the events of the day had left her completely drained. 

 

“Go to sleep, Yong. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Mmkay. I love you.”

 

“Love you too. Goodnight.”

 

The call ended and Yongsun dropped the phone onto the pillow beside her. She knew she should do some work, catch up on what she missed as a result of taking Wheein shopping instead of going into the office, but she couldn’t bring herself to get off the bed, let alone find her laptop. Instead, she tugged the oversized T-shirt that she used as pyjamas over her head and snuggled further into her sheets.

 

A certain adorable blonde assistant crossed her mind. She didn’t know how she was going to face the younger girl tomorrow.

 

As Yongsun felt sleep begin to tug at her, she thought of Wheein’s bright smile and the dimples it brought out, and allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to capture those lips with her own.

 

****

 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck _ . What had she been thinking? Wheein muttered to herself angrily as she made her way home. She would never be able to look Yongsun in the eye ever again. She would have to quit her job. What would she do now? 

 

Her brain whirled a mile a minute, unable to process what had almost happened. For a second, she wondered what would’ve happened if Byulyi hadn’t called her. Or if Yongsun hasn’t answered. Wheein didn’t know if she would’ve been able to stop herself from kissing her. Not when she had been so  _ close,  _ and looking at her like she was the only person in the world.

 

She was fucked.

 

Although. It had seemed, for a moment anyway, as though Yongsun was just as enthralled with Wheein as Wheein was with her. And, even though she had a girlfriend, even though she was Wheein’s boss… that thought sent a little chill of excitement up her spine.

 

As she made her way home, she passed a takeaway and, since her plans to stay at Yongsun’s for dinner had been ruined, stepped inside to pick up some food. The place was packed and noisy, with loud customers shouting their orders to no avail. Wheein fought her way to the counter, hoping that someone would notice her soon.

 

“Wheein-ssi?” 

 

Well, that was fast.

 

She turned in the direction of the voice and came face to face with none other than Ahn Hyejin, Yongsun’s VP. Of course. 

 

“Hyejin-ssi!” She bowed politely.

 

“Please, just Hyejin! Are you getting food too?” The dark haired woman queried.

 

“No, I just thought this seemed like a fun place to spend my evening.” Wheein replied solemnly.

 

Hyejin’s brows furrowed in confusion for a second, then released quickly once she recognised the sarcasm in her tone. Her face lit up in amusement, the smile that broke out making her seem much less intimidating than she initially appeared.

 

“Are you eating alone? I wouldn’t mind the company if you want to join me?” She offered.

 

Wheein paused, unsure if that would be such a good idea. She was still reeling from her encounter with Yongsun and she didn’t need any more added stress. 

 

“Yeah, that’d be great actually.” Wheein replied, her mouth apparently ignoring her brain entirely.

 

After asking Wheein what her order was, Hyejin used her intimidating persona to frighten the poor girl at the till into serving her quite quickly.

 

“So, unnie, what brings you to this area? You don’t live around here, do you?” Hyejin questioned after they got their food and began walking to her apartment. 

 

“Wait, I’m your unnie?” 

 

Hyejin laughed. “Yeah, you’re a few months older than me. I read your file before Yongsun hired you, I promise I’m not a stalker. That’s why I know you don’t live around here too.”

 

Wheein was baffled. The taller woman looked mature and serious in their workplace, and in actuality looked even older than Yongsun. Although, she did have to admit that Yongsun didn’t look anywhere near her 28 years. 

 

“I know, I don’t look my age.” 

 

“You’re…  _ wow _ , okay. Um, to answer your question though, I was actually with Yongsun-ssi. She asked me to go to an event with her on Saturday and she wanted to buy me an outfit for it so we were shopping.” 

 

“Is Byul-unnie not going with her?” Hyejin’s brows knitted together in confusion.

 

“She won’t be back in the city in time, I think.” 

 

Hyejin’s lips formed an  _ o _ , looking as if she couldn’t quite grasp what Wheein had told her.

 

“Doesn’t she do this a lot? She told me that she often asks her assistant to keep her company outside of work…” Wheein asked.

 

“Well, yeah, she has done that before, and I knew that Byul-unnie went away for work a lot but she’s never asked an assistant to go to an actual event with her before. That’s a Byul exclusive, usually. This is my building, by the way.”

 

As they entered the apartment complex, it was Wheein’s turn to look at Hyejin in confusion. 

 

“I, uh, didn’t know that. I just assumed she did this a lot.” She could feel her cheeks turning red.

 

The blonde could feel Hyejin’s eyes take in the blush covering her features, turning away for a second to press the button on the elevator. 

 

“No, she definitely doesn’t.” Hyejin murmured, lost in thought. 

 

They approached Hyejin’s apartment in silence and began to quietly set up their meal once they got inside. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, however. Wheein felt at ease around the other woman, as though she was a kindred spirit of some sort.

 

“Do you drink soju?” The dark haired woman queried, breaking the quiet.

 

Wheein snorted.

 

“Of course I do.” 

 

A large smile broke out on Hyejin’s face, and somehow she became even more gorgeous.

 

“We, Wheein, are going to become fast friends.”

 

She poured them both a drink and held her glass up to toast, before downing it quickly.

 

“Wow, you can  _ drink _ .” 

 

“Practice makes perfect.” She said with a wink.

 

Wheein, never one to be outdone when alcohol was involved, smirked in return and lifted the glass to her lips, enjoying the burning sensation as she felt the soju making its way down her throat.

 

The two continued teasing each other, seeing who could handle the most alcohol until they were both significantly buzzed. After their food was long gone, it was Hyejin who brought the topic back to their employer. 

 

“Okay, I’ve been wanting to ask… is there something going on between you and Yongsun?”

 

Wheein, who had just taken another mouthful of soju, began coughing uncontrollably at the sudden question.

 

“What?! Why would you - I mean - “

 

Hyejin laughed hysterically at the other girl’s stuttering. 

 

“Oh my god, calm down! It was just a question!” She cackled. “It’s just… I’ve seen the way you look at her and I thought since she’s taking you to that gala that maybe…” 

 

The air shifted a little, becoming slightly more somber. Wheein didn’t know if it was the soju talking or the sympathetic look in Hyejin’s eyes, but she felt compelled to tell the other woman everything. 

 

“Nothing’s happened but…”

 

“You want it to, right?”

 

Wheein nodded meekly. “Does that make me a terrible person?”

 

“Oh, sweetie no!” 

 

Hyejin pulled her into a hug and Wheein buried her face in the younger woman’s neck, taking a deep breath.

 

“Hyejin?”

 

“Yeah, sweetie?” 

 

“It wasn’t entirely nothing… I mean, nothing  _ actually  _ happened but it almost did. I’m sure she was going to kiss me earlier but Byulyi-ssi called her and I panicked and left.” Wheein gasped out hurriedly.

 

She felt the woman holding her let out a breath.

 

“Just be careful, okay? Yongsun-unnie and I have known each other for years and her relationship with Byul is the strongest, most stable one I’ve ever seen. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Said Hyejin.

 

“Thank you.” Wheein mumbled into Hyejin’s neck. 

 

She feels careful hands stroking through her hair, long nails scratching lightly on her scalp. It’s soothing, and if Wheein wasn’t so caught up in her feelings for Yongsun, she may have acted on the butterflies that were stirring in her belly. 

 

“Anytime, Wheein.” 

 

The blonde sighed softly, pulling herself out of Hyejin’s embrace. “I should probably go. But seriously, thank you. I feel like I can open up to you and I’m glad we did this.”

 

Wheein grabbed Hyejin’s hand and squeezed, a soft smile on her face. 

 

“Me too. We should definitely do it again sometime if you’re up for it. And if you really have to go, at least let me call you s cab?”

 

Half an hour later and Wheein entered her own apartment, greeted by a loudly meowing Ggomo. Muttering a hello to the cat, she pulled him into her arms and made her way to her bed before collapsing in a heap, comforted by the warmth of Ggomo curling into her side. 


	4. i just cannot manage to get through the day without thinking of you lately

The office was quiet when Wheein arrived the next morning, as it usually seemed to be on a Friday. The only ones who were there were Yongsun, of course, Wheein herself, sometimes Hyejin, and a few others that Wheein didn’t know very well yet, and didn’t feel comfortable talking to too much. This Friday was no different than any other, except for the events that had transpired the evening before. 

 

Wheein somewhat regretted the drinks she’d had at Hyejin’s last night, both because of the slightly fuzzy feeling left from the hangover, and also because of the confessions she’d made about their employer. Hyejin had been more than understanding, but the knowledge that she knew of Wheein’s attraction made her feel all the more awkward as she approached Yongsun’s office to see Hyejin perched on the edge of Yongsun’s desk, the two in deep discussion. 

 

Hesitantly, she tapped on the door. Yongsun’s head whipped around, a barely there blush spreading across her full cheeks. She smiled, a little tighter than usual and certainly not as bright, tilting her head to invite her inside. 

 

“This is your office too, Wheein, you don’t have to knock.” Her smile softened.

 

Wheein bowed her head politely and she could feel her face heating up with embarrassment under Yongsun’s gaze. 

 

“Yeah, you’re welcome inside anytime.”  Hyejin smirked, slyly looking at Yongsun.

 

“Hyejin-ah!” The older woman chastised, leaning across the desk to slap the younger’s arm. 

 

“Okay, I’m going to go before I have to file a lawsuit against you, Yong-unnie. Have fun, Wheein.” 

 

The perpetual smirk that seemed to don Hyejin’s mouth deepened and she winked at Wheein, causing her blush to heat up even further. 

 

“Yah, leave her alone!” Yongsun screeched as the other woman practically sprinted out of the office. “I’m sorry, Wheein-ah. Hyejin and I have known each other for a long time and we’re very comfortable around each other.”

 

“No need to apologise! I had dinner with her last night actually, we ran into each other after…” 

 

“ _ Oh. _ ”

 

Was that a frown on Yongsun’s face? Wheein couldn’t tell, because her features quickly schooled themselves and she became unable to read, but for a split second it looked like Yongsun was jealous.

 

“Do you… I mean, are you still willing to come to the event with me tomorrow night?” Yongsun asked hesitantly.

 

It was the most unsure that Wheein had ever seen her.

 

“Only if you’re still comfortable with it. I… should we talk about last night? I feel like we’re dancing around it and I really, really don’t want to feel awkward with you.” 

 

Wheein almost couldn’t believe that she’d had the courage to say it, but Hyejin’s almost acknowledgment had helped her feel more sure of herself. 

 

“Oh thank  _ god _ .” Yongsun sighed in relief. “I was worried that you would want to ignore it and I don’t know how I would have dealt with that.”

 

“Honestly… usually I would ignore it, but I don’t think I can.”

 

Yongsun stood up from her desk and made her way to Wheein, clasping their hands together and threading her fingers through Wheein’s.

 

“Okay, first of all, I want to apologise. I’m your boss, you’re my assistant, and I never want you to feel like that means I hold power over you in that way. No matter what happens, good or bad, I want you to feel okay.” Yongsun said in a rush.

 

Wheein breathed a sigh of sheer relief, overwhelmed that Yongsun had been so honest and kind with her.

 

“You’ve  _ never  _ made me feel taken advantage of or uncomfortable, unnie, please don’t worry. I just… whatever happened or almost happened… probably shouldn’t happen again.”

 

At the blonde’s words, Yongsun’s face dropped.

 

“Oh. Um, yes, of course. That’s probably for the best.” She replied.

 

The tension in Wheein’s body began to ease itself slightly, relieved that their conversation was proving to be less painful than she had thought. She couldn’t quite tell how Yongsun was feeling, which worried her slightly, but she was sure that this was the best course of action. 

 

Hyejin’s words about Yongsun and Byulyi’s relationship had struck a cord with her. No matter how strong a connection she felt with Yongsun, no matter how much she wanted her, she wouldn’t forgive herself if she interfered in their relationship. 

 

So that was that.

 

They continued working side by side throughout the day, Yongsun making good on her promise that the nature of their relationship wouldn’t impact their working one. 

 

“Wheein?”

 

“Yes, Yongsun-ssi?” Wheein answered.

 

“You remembered to call my chauffeur and make sure he’s available to take me to my lunch meeting, didn’t you?” 

 

Wheein looked up at her tone. It wasn’t cold exactly, as a matter of fact, Yongsun was smiling softly at her as she usually did. But there was something detached about her, as though her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes and her voice lacked its usual cheeriness.

 

“Of course, Yongsun-ssi. He should be downstairs in 5 minutes… are you -“

 

“Great, thank you! I’ll just go and wait for him, I’ll be back in about two hours or so.”

 

With that, Yongsun grabbed her expensive looking beige coat and her Gucci bag and made her way out of the office. Wheein’s eyes followed her in confusion.

 

“O… kay?”

 

Had she done something wrong? 

 

Looking out the glass wall, she met Hyejin’s eyes. The dark haired woman furrowed her brows and mouthed “what’s wrong?”. Wheein shrugged in reply and returned to her laptop. Whatever it was, she just hoped Yongsun was okay. 

 

****

 

Entering the car, Yongsun immediately pulled out her phone and dialled the familiar number.

 

“Moon Byulyi, how can I help?” Her girlfriend’s authoritative voice answered.

 

“You know you just answered your personal phone, dummy?” Yongsun teased.

 

“Yong! Hey baby, what’s up? Are you okay?” She could practically hear Byul’s smile through the phone. 

 

“Am I not allowed to call my girlfriend just because I miss her and want to hear her voice?” 

 

Byul laughed. 

 

“You’re very much welcome to, but it doesn’t happen very often.” 

 

“Yah! Your schedule is so busy, how am I to know when you’re free?” Yongsun pouted. 

 

“Babe, you’re literally a CEO, you’re busier than me.”

 

Yongsun huffed.

 

“Are you actually pouting right now?”

 

“... no.” 

 

Byul could read her so well that sometimes it frightened her, but most of the time it happened during small moments like this, when Yongsun couldn’t help but feel endeared and loved by it. 

 

“Sure you’re not. So, what’s wrong?”

 

Yongsun sighed. There was no use in pretending she just called Byul out of the blue.

 

“Wheein and I had a conversation this morning about what happened.” She confessed.

 

“ _ Oh _ . And? What did you say?” Byul said, sounding surprised and cautious.

 

“She thought it would be best if nothing happened between us. And I… agreed because I don’t want to sexually harass my employee.” 

 

She could hear Byul’s deep breaths and closed her eyes, focusing on the soothing sound.

 

“Oh baby, I’m sorry.” 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Byul-ah, you’ve been much more supportive about this than I have any right to ask.” Yongsun whispered.

 

“Hey, I’m in this forever, I’ll always support you no matter what. How about when I come home, we get all dressed up and go out for dinner somewhere? I’ll even wear that red suit you like and you can pick the restaurant and the food and everything.”

 

Yongsun smiled softly.

 

“That would be lovely. Come home soon please.”

 

“I will. Yong, I’m so sorry but I have a meeting in five minutes, I have to go. I’ll call you later?” 

 

“Sure. Love you.”

 

Byul returned her love and hung up the phone. 

 

Leaning her head back against the seat, Yongsun wondered how she managed to fall for Jung Wheein as hard and as quickly as she had. The knowledge that Wheein didn’t want to pursue anything had stung her more than she wanted to admit, and sitting across the room from the blonde all day had been suffocating.

 

Still, she had Byulyi, and she knew she didn’t need anyone else. But that didn’t stop her from wanting.


	5. makes my head pirouette

 

It was finally Saturday, which meant that it was the day Wheein was to accompany Yongsun to the gala. 

 

She hadn’t spoken to Yongsun since the previous day, and still felt a little uneasy at the older woman’s demeanour, but she was determined to enjoy the time she got to spend with her that night. 

 

Of course, Minji had insisted on crashing her apartment to help her get ready.

 

“So, let me get this straight. Excuse the poor choice of words there.” Wheein snorted. “Your boss asked you to go to an event with her, to which you said yes, and then she took you to buy a suit for said event, then you nearly kissed, and  _ then _ you told her that you don’t think it should happen again? That’s a lot of gay drama to happen in 48 hours.” 

 

“ _ I know _ . I’m such a mess.”

 

Minji, who was sprawled over Wheein’s bed like she lived there, laughed at her friend’s dilemmas. 

 

“You can say that again.” Minji paused, the smile falling from her face. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“You just did.” Wheein teased.

 

“Shut up! Seriously, I want to know. Why did you reject her?”

 

The blonde stopped her movements at the question, turning to sit on the bed beside the other girl.

 

“She has a girlfriend, Minji. One that she very clearly loves and who loves her. I can’t damage that. Also, for all I know, she was intending to reject me too.”

 

“Unlikely but okay.”

 

“She’s literally been dating her girlfriend for years. They’re in love. She’s not going to risk that for me. I’m just going to enjoy the time that I spend with her, no matter in what way.” 

 

“Ugh, you’re too noble for your own good.” Minji groaned. “Okay, what makeup are we doing tonight? I don’t care if she has a girlfriend, you’re going to look hot enough to make her want to devour you.” 

 

They settled on dramatic eyeliner with a dark smokey eye. Wheein didn’t want to go too crazy and contrast too much with her suit, but the drama of the eyeliner certainly accentuated her eyes and made her look striking. Coupled with a deep red lipstick, she was quite happy with her look.

 

And so, it appeared, was Minji.

 

“Oh my god. Okay, you’re my best friend and I really don’t want to fuck you, but also… this outfit and makeup makes me want to fuck you.” 

 

Wheein blushed profusely, hiding her face in her hands with embarrassment. 

 

“Oh my  _ god _ , please stop, that’s so gross!” She cried, reaching out to whack Minji on the arm.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault that I’m so talented with makeup that I made you look this hot!”

 

Wheein stuck her tongue out at the redhead, unable to come up with a response.

 

“She said she’d pick me up in 15 minutes. Do I need to do anything else?”

 

Minji’s eyes scanned up and down her body, looking for any imperfections or things to be improved upon. 

 

“Honestly, if she can keep her hands off you then she’s a stronger woman than I am. And with that, I should probably go.” 

 

Minji stood up and grasped Wheein by the arms, staring at her proudly. 

 

“Go forth into the wild, my child. I wish you luck.”

 

“You’re so weird.” Wheein mumbled, pulling her into a hug. 

 

Minji squeezed her back and blew her a kiss as she pulled away, before skipping out of the apartment without another word.

 

_ What a weirdo.  _ Wheein thought fondly, watching her go.

 

Glancing at the clock, she took a shaky breath. Yongsun’s driver was meant to arrive soon. She could do this. She definitely, totally could spend the evening with the boss she had a horrendous crush on. It would be fine. 

 

Her little pep talk didn’t help the woozy feeling in her stomach.

 

In the 15 minutes she waited for her ride, she paced around her apartment countless times, took a shot of soju, and cuddled a rather concerned looking Ggomo. She was totally fine. 

 

Her phone dinged, signifying that Yongsun was downstairs, so she quickly locked her door and hurriedly made her way outside to the black limo that was parked in front of her building.

 

She had expected to see Yongsun inside it, in  _ that  _ black dress, but instead she was greeted with an empty car aside from the man driving it. 

 

“Is Miss Kim meeting us at the venue?” She queried.

 

“No, Miss Kim was running a little late so she requested that I deliver you to her instead.” He replied curtly.

 

With that, he sped on. 

 

The drive to Yongsun’s house was eerily silent, which didn’t help the nerves that wrecked Wheein’s stomach. 

 

It didn’t take too long to get there, thankfully, and Wheein politely thanked the driver, slipping out of the car before he could get out. She knocked on the front door and was greeted by a maid who told her that Yongsun was in her room getting ready.

 

Rather than allowing the woman to lead her there, Wheein told her she knew the way and made the short walk by herself. She knocked carefully on Yongsun’s door, waiting for the soft “come in!” before entering. 

 

Yongsun was sitting in front of her vanity, applying the finishing touches to her makeup. She was, of course, wearing the black dress, this time with a pearl necklace settled on her neck.

 

Yongsun puckered her lips as she finished dabbing her lips with a ruby red lipstick, and Wheein felt all the air rush out of her lungs at the sight. 

 

“Hi, unnie.” She breathed.

 

The older woman’s gaze flickered from her reflection to Wheein standing in her doorway, surprise colouring her features.

 

“Wheein-ah! I didn’t realise you’d be here so soon. I’m sorry for the delay, I had hired a makeup artist to do all of this,” she waved a hand in front of her face, “but she cancelled last minute so I had to fend for myself.”

 

The black haired woman smiled sheepishly.

 

“You’re perfect.” Wheein said before she could stop herself.

 

Yongsun blushed at her words.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself. Thank you for tonight. I  _ hate  _ going to these things alone.”

 

“Anytime.” Wheein replied sincerely.

 

And she meant it. Seeing the other woman sit in front of her, glowing like Aphrodite herself, she realised that this wasn’t just a silly schoolgirl crush. She wasn’t in love, it was too early for that, but the feelings she had for Yongsun ran far deeper than she had allowed herself to admit before. 

 

Snapping herself out of her reverie, Wheein sat herself beside Yongsun, watching as she dusted some blush along her cheeks.

 

“Do you always watch people do their makeup?” Yongsun teased.

 

Wheein nodded solemnly, caught up the movement of Yongsun’s hands.

 

“I find it soothing.” She mumbled. 

 

Yongsun’s face broke into a wide smile, dimples popping out and her eyes almost disappearing with the force of it.

 

“You’re an interesting one, Jung Wheein.” 

 

They locked eyes, Wheein’s chest tightening a little at the intensity of the other woman’s gaze. Yongsun’s tongue peaked out, licking her lips lightly, and Wheein’s eyes followed the movement, unable to control herself as the indescribable connection they felt to one another began to make itself known. The air grew thick, as it always seemed to when they were alone. 

 

Yongsun reached for Wheein’s hand.

 

“Wheein-ah, I- “ 

 

She was interrupted by the sound of her bedroom door opening. 

 

Wheein tore her gaze away from Yongsun’s mouth to glance at the door, eyes widening as none other than Moon Byulyi entered the room. 

 

The large grin on Byulyi’s face dimmed slightly as she took in the scene before her, but she quickly recovered once her gaze slid from Wheein to Yongsun. 

 

“Surprise!” 

 

“Byul-ah!” Yongsun gasped, an odd mixture of excitement and uncertainty colouring her voice.

 

Byulyi scooped the other woman into her arms and did a little twirl, the tail of her red blazer swinging behind them. 

 

“I know I said I wouldn’t lie to you again but my deal closed earlier than we thought it would and I couldn’t resist surprising you.” Byulyi explained, her words muffled as she nuzzled into Yongsun’s neck. 

 

At the sight, Wheein couldn’t help but look away, fiddling with her rings as a distraction. 

 

“Hi, Wheein.” 

 

The blonde looked up in surprise at being addressed. “Hello, Byulyi-ssi.”

 

“Thank you for taking care of Yong while I’ve been away.” She said sincerely, curling a hand around her girlfriend’s waist. 

 

Wheein blinked. Between the tender look on Byulyi’s face and the sweet blush covering Yongsun’s cheeks, she couldn’t help but wonder if… no. She couldn’t know. She wouldn’t act so warmly towards Wheein if she had known that the younger woman had almost kissed her girlfriend. 

 

“And I want to apologise for wasting your time tonight.” She continued, then turning to Yongsun, “I was hoping since I got home in time that I could escort you tonight? I’m appropriately dressed and everything.”

 

“Oh, Byul… I would love that. But I can’t leave Wheein like that.” Yongsun looked at Wheein apologetically, “Please come anyway?”

 

Wheein looked between the two women, unsure of what to do. 

 

“I, um… sure?” 

 

Yongsun clapped her hands happily, the excitement evident on her face. 

 

A moment later, she excused herself to the bathroom, leaving Wheein and Byulyi alone for the first time. 

 

“You look amazing by the way, Wheein. You match perfectly with Yongsun.” Byulyi said kindly.

 

Wheein blushed. “Thank you, Byulyi-ssi. We actually coordinated our outfits because Yongsun-unnie wanted to match.”

 

Byulyi quirked an eyebrow. “I see you’ve grown out of your politeness, at least a little bit. Should I dare to ask you to also call me unnie?”

 

“If you stop talking to me like a child.” She quipped in return.

 

Byulyi’s eyes flashed in amusement, her nose scrunching in hamster-like fashion.

 

“There’s that fire.”

 

Wheein felt her blush deepen. Why did that happen every time an attractive woman gave her the slightest bit of attention lately?

 

“I like you, Wheein-ah. And I know Yong does too, a lot. I also know that you’ve spent quite a bit of time with her this week, and I just wanted to tell you how much it means to me that she’s found someone she connects with. She doesn’t trust easily, and she finds it hard to make friends a lot of the time. Just be gentle with her, okay?” Byulyi warned.

 

“Of course, unnie.” 

 

“What are you two talking about?” 

 

The bathroom door opened and Yongsun appeared, heels on and clutch bag in her hands. 

 

“Just how lucky we are to be escorting such a beautiful woman tonight,” Byulyi responded immediately, the compliment coming naturally.

 

“Stop it with your grease!” Yongsun cried.

 

Byulyi smirked, sliding her hands around Yongsun’s waist to pull her into a soft embrace, the smaller woman’s arms circling Byulyi’s neck without thought, as though it was second nature to fold herself into her girlfriend’s arms. “You love it really.” 

 

Yongsun’s eyes narrowed, her mouth opening to retort, when Wheein felt the need to interrupt their banter.

 

“Shouldn’t we get going?” 

 

As she spoke, she started towards the door, avoiding eye contact with the couple and taking out her phone.

 

_ Please tell me you’re coming to this gala tonight?  _ She typed out, sending the message to Hyejin quickly.

 

The trio made their way downstairs, with Wheein making sure to stay a few steps ahead. Despite Yongsun’s warm insistence that she still accompany them tonight, Wheein couldn’t help but feel like a third wheel. Why did she have to agree to stay?

 

She knew it was unlikely, as Yongsun probably wouldn’t have invited her if this was the case, but she prayed that Hyejin was also coming to the gala for the sake of her sanity. Just then, her phone buzzed.

 

_ Be there in ten. Xx.  _ From Hyejin.

 

_ Thank god. _

 

A blur of silver hair snapped her back into the present and she realised that they had made it to the car and Byulyi had stepped ahead of them to open the car door for them both.

 

“After you,” She said, winking at Wheein, who blushed lightly in return.

 

She couldn’t help but feel a little warm at the strange attention Byulyi gave her. She didn’t fully understand it, especially given how complicated her feelings towards Yongsun already were, but Byulyi definitely made her feel flustered.

 

Yongsun sat down beside her, with Byulyi sitting across from them. Byulyi opened the partition and turned to speak to the driver. With the other woman distracted, Wheein raised her eyes to look at Yongsun, only to find that she was already looking at her fondly. 

 

“Are you okay?” She asked gently.

 

“I… I don’t want to intrude. I know how much you miss Byulyi while she’s away and I don’t want to waste your time with her.” 

 

Reaching forward, Yongsun enveloped Wheein’s hand with her own, stroking her thumb gently along the back of it.

 

“Wheein-ah. Time with you is never a waste. Never think that. I love Byulyi, and I really do miss her when she’s not here, but you’re important to me too.” She breathed, her voice heavy with sincerity.

 

Wheein’s chest tightened at the weight of her words and she took a shuddering breath. 

 

“You’re important to me too…” 

 

Wheein’s eyes flickered towards Byulyi, who had turned back to face them, an unreadable expression on her face. One arm lay draped across the headrest behind her, her body slouching slightly with one foot propped up on her knee. Her eyes lingered on their linked hands and trailed slowly up to Yongsun’s face, whose own eyes were still trained on Wheein. 

 

Suddenly, Wheein began to feel like a mouse being preyed upon, as she realised that Byulyi was watching them not with jealousy, but with intrigue. She looked as though she were ready to devour them both. Wheein looked back at Yongsun, searching for something, she wasn’t sure what. Reassurance, perhaps? The air felt hot. 

 

She reached for the collar of her blazer, tugging at it a little bit in discomfort. Yongsun’s thumb was still moving across the back of her hand, the movement slowed to a lazy stroke.

 

“Um, what’s this gala for exactly?” Wheein cringed at the high-pitched sound of her own voice.

 

Byulyi ducked her head, a large grin plastered over her face. She seemed to have sensed Wheein’s discomfort, amused at the flustered look on the younger’s face.

 

“It’s an art gala. About 150 works of art are being auctioned off tonight and the money will go to several different charities.” Byulyi explained.

 

Wheein’s eyes widened.

 

“I love art! I actually wanted to be a painter when I was younger.” She blushed at the admission.

 

“Well then, it looks like you brought the right person to advise you on what to buy, Yongsun-ah.” 

 

The hand holding Wheein’s own tightened a little, drawing her eyes back to the black haired woman beside her. 

 

“That I did.” Yongsun murmured.

 

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive, Wheein unable to will herself to let go of Yongsun’s hand, Byulyi watching them the entire way. Wheein didn’t know how the night was going to go, but she felt quite certain that it would be a memorable one.

  
  
  
  



	6. her kiss the colour of a constellation

Wheein stepped out of the car, taking the hand that Byulyi offered her.

 

“Thank you,” She hummed, smiling at the taller woman.

 

Byulyi grinned in return, dipping her head in a slight bow.

 

“I live to serve.” She replied flirtatiously before letting go of Wheein’s hand to offer it to her girlfriend.

 

Wheein moved to the side, suddenly unsure of what to do. They hadn’t discussed this part. Was she to walk into the gala with them, or allow them to walk ahead of her? They were a couple after all, wouldn’t it look a little strange if they all entered together?

 

“Wheein-ah?” Yongsun’s soft voice called her attention.

 

She took in the sight of Yongsun’s arm tucked into Byulyi’s jacket, her other hand resting lightly on her stomach while Byulyi’s own arm had snaked its way around Yongsun’s bare shoulders. The pose looked so natural that it made Wheein’s heart ache a little with want. 

 

“Sorry, I just wasn’t sure if you wanted me to walk in with you or…” She trailed off, making her uncertainty even more evident.

 

Yongsun’s eyes met hers sympathetically and she removed her hand from Byulyi’s stomach to reach for Wheein. 

 

“Of course I do, I invited you here as my date. Just because Byul-ah gatecrashed doesn’t mean you’re not my date anymore.” Yongsun said, sticking her tongue out at Byulyi. 

 

A voice from behind them interrupted.

 

“Yong-unnie!” 

 

The trio turned around to see none other than Hyejin standing behind them, looking every inch the ethereal goddess she was. She wore a strapless gold dress that clung to every glorious curve, hugging her body tightly. Her long dark hair was pulled to one side, lightly curled, and blood red lipstick marked her full lips, standing out against the neutral tones of her eyeshadow. Wheein couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

 

“I see Byul-unnie managed to show up after all.” Hyejin remarked.

 

Yongsun smiled brightly at the younger woman, removing herself from the tangle of limbs that was Byulyi to wrap herself around Hyejin. 

 

“Hyejin-ah! I didn’t realise you were actually coming tonight!”

 

Hyejin returned the hug with a smile before pulling back, her eyes sliding over to meet Wheein’s. 

 

“I wasn’t intending to, but something told me I should.” She smirked at Wheein, who felt her cheeks heat up for what felt like the 50th time that night. “Wheein, I was wondering if you’d like to escort me inside, since Yongsun-unnie’s preoccupied with Byulyi?”

 

Wheein glanced towards Yongsun, whose face dropped at the suggestion.

 

“Yongsun? Would that be okay?” 

 

The older woman opened her mouth, only to close it again, the ghost of a frown appearing, but she nodded anyway and folded herself back into Byulyi’s embrace.

 

“Then it’s settled!” Hyejin smiled brightly, extending her arm for Wheein to take, before pulling her towards the entrance.

 

Wheein turned her head to smile at Yongsun, only to see the other woman tight lipped and brows furrowed, eyes following Hyejin rather than herself.

 

****

 

“Yong?” Byulyi murmured into Yongsun’s ear, breath tickling gently.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You haven’t taken your eyes off of Wheein-ah all night. Believe me, I understand the attraction, but there’s someone right here, willing to give you every bit of attention you deserve who’s feeling a little neglected…” Byulyi said, lips trailing along her ear teasingly.

 

Yongsun tore her eyes away from Wheein, who was laughing loudly at something Hyejin had said, and turned to her girlfriend to give her a peck on the lips in apology.

 

“I’m sorry, Byul-ah,” She pouted, “I just didn’t expect Hyejin to sweep in like that. The way things had been going, I half wondered if Wheein was going to change her mind.”

 

Byulyi smiled softly at the smaller woman.

 

“Honestly, I thought the same. When I first walked into your room earlier, she looked like she was about to ravish you. And the energy between the three of us in the car… she feels something, unnie. It’s just about whether or not she’ll act on it.” 

 

Yongsun met Byulyi’s eyes for the first time since they’d entered the gala, narrowing a little at the younger woman’s words.

 

“When you say ‘the energy between the three of us’, do you mean…” Yongsun trailed off, unsure of how to ask the question.

 

“If you’re asking if I would be open to the three of us having some kind of arrangement… I certainly wouldn’t say no. I told you, Yong, I think she’s cute,” Byulyi brushed her nose against Yongsun’s, their mouths a mere inch apart, “I also happen to think that you’re quite cute too.”

 

“Byul, you know I don’t do pda…” she murmured, but her eyes gave away her desire as they flickered down to settle on Byulyi’s lips.

 

Byulyi smirked.

 

“Well, then why don’t we sneak off and find an empty room so I can kiss you in private?” 

 

Yongsun’s mouth twisted into a shy smile, clearly tempted by the idea. She nodded quickly, offering her hand to Byulyi and guiding them out of the main room into a quiet corridor.

 

“Have you been here before?” Byulyi queried.

 

“A few times, for various events. Enough to know my way around.” Yongsun winked.

 

Suddenly, Yongsun felt hands around her waist as Byulyi ground to a halt, dragging the other woman aside until she felt herself pressed up against the nearest wall, trapped between the cold tiles and Byulyi’s soft warmth. She was so close that Yongsun swore she could feel the  _ thump thump thump _ of her heart, her own pulse quickening at the knowledge that she still made Byulyi feel that way. She lifted her hands and slid them up the lapels of Byulyi’s suit, relishing in the sensation of the soft velvet against her palms. Byulyi groaned at the feeling, pushing her body even closer to Yongsun’s, fitting a thigh in between her own and eliciting a light gasp from the smaller woman.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

The words barely left Yongsun’s lips before Byulyi’s mouth covered her own, both women sighing in relief as their lips fit together perfectly. Yongsun slid her hand up to cup the back of Byulyi’s neck, scratching lightly at the sensitive skin there. The action caused the younger woman to gasp, opening her mouth to grant access to Yongsun’s tongue. 

 

Yongsun moaned softly at the feeling of Byul’s tongue against hers; she hadn’t realised just how much she’d missed having her girlfriend so close until this moment. At the sound of her girlfriend’s pleasure, Byulyi grew bolder, dragging a hand from its position on Yongsun’s waist to slide just under her breast, thumb stroking the underside teasingly. 

 

Yongsun broke their kiss with a whine, tilting her head back to lean against the wall behind them. Byulyi took the opportunity to attach her lips to the other woman’s exposed neck, alternating between sucking and dragging her tongue over the lightly bruising skin. The hand that was resting just below Yongsun’s breast slowly drifted upwards teasingly, until the older woman couldn’t take it anymore and covered it with her own hand, pulling it up to encase her breast. She squeezed roughly, a shuddering breath escaping out of her mouth.

 

Byulyi broke her contact with Yongsun’s neck, leaning her forehead against the other woman’s shoulder. She stroked her thumb lightly across Yongsun’s breast, feeling the peak of her nipple harden at the attention. Encouraged, she lifted her head to watch Yongsun, enraptured by the expression of carnal desire on her face. She moved her hand from Yongsun’s chest up to cup her jaw, thumb holding her chin gently as she tipped Yongsun’s lips towards her own, capturing them sweetly. 

 

“I love you.” She whispered against the other woman’s lips, “And I’ve been thinking about having my mouth on you since our little phone call the other night.”

 

Yongsun groaned a little too loudly, red blooming on her cheeks at the sound.

 

“I love you too, Byul-ah. But you are  _ not  _ going down on me here.” She smiled, her sense of propriety overriding her desire.

 

Byulyi smirked in return, glancing down and their intertwined bodies. Her other hand left Yongsun’s waist to finger the slit in her dress, which came up to mid-thigh.

 

“But you’ve given me such easy access, I could just -“ She cut herself off as she slid her hand above the slit and in between Yongsun’s legs to cup her gently.

 

A strangled cry made its way out of Yongsun’s throat as Byul tugged at her underwear, ready to move the offending clothing aside and slip her fingers inside when -

 

“Hyejin-ah! Where are we going?” Wheein’s voice and the sound of a door opening stopped Byulyi’s movements.

 

Hoping that they wouldn’t be seen, Byulyi reluctantly slipped her hand out from under Yongsun’s dress, the breath that exited Yongsun’s heaving chest filling her with regret.

 

Loud giggles filled the corridor and Byulyi turned her head slightly to watch the two girls movements. They were wrapped around each other, clearly tipsy at the very least, falling into one another as they attempted to make their way down the corridor, and right in Byulyi and Yongsun’s direction. Byul turned back to her girlfriend, meeting her eyes questioningly. 

 

Before they could do anything, however, Yongsun’s eyes widened and her gaze moved past Byulyi’s head to look behind her. The giggling had stopped.

 

“Oh, um, hi, unnies,” Wheein’s voice cracked slightly.

 

“Wheeinie, I think we might have interrupted something.” Hyejin said, a hint of laughter obvious in her tone.

 

“Us too, from the looks of things.” Yongsun replied, a slight edge to her voice. 

 

The two younger girls blushed, Hyejin’s hand coming down to wrap around Wheein’s waist, pulling her down the corridor.

 

“Come on, Wheeinie, let’s find somewhere more private,” Hyejin said suggestively, loudly enough for her unnies to hear. 

 

Wheein lifted her hand to wave tentatively at the older women before allowing Hyejin to pull her away. 

 

Byulyi’s eyes met Yongsun’s and she leaned forward to nuzzle the other woman’s jawline softly. The tension in Yongsun’s body began to unwind as she responded to her girlfriend’s caresses, hands drifting back down to her hips. 

 

“Do I detect a little bit of jealousy towards Hyejin, Ms Kim?” Byulyi queried, lips latching onto Yongsun’s earlobe to suck lightly. 

 

Yongsun gasped as Byul’s hands drifted even further, reaching around to grip her ass and pressing her more firmly against a solid thigh. 

 

“How could I be jealous when I’ve got you in front of me?” Yongsun replied, eyes sparkling. 

 

Byulyi chuckled.

 

“That’s sweet but I think we both know you’re a little jealous. Don’t worry, though, I fully intend to distract you from a certain Jung Wheein for the rest of the night.” 

 

Byulyi leaned forward as if she was going to capture Yongsun’s lips with her own, instead tugging at her lower lip with her teeth and sinking them lightly into the plump skin. As Byul continued her administrations, Yongsun’s eyes rolled back slightly, thoughts of Wheein and Hyejin swiftly vanishing from her mind. 

 

****

 

Up until they had walked in on Byulyi and Yongsun together, Wheein’s evening had been going quite well. During the auction she had marvelled at the art pieces, some of which she recognised and adored and hoped she could give a home to one day. She felt so connected to art, as though she could feel the painter’s soul hidden amongst the strokes in the canvas, and she hoped that one day she could evoke those emotions in others with her own paintings. 

 

But that was a dream she had long since buried, ever since her father had forced her to drop out of art college to pursue business. She hadn’t understood it at the time, and it had almost wrecked her relationship with him, but she knew now what it meant to struggle financially and knew he’d just wanted to see her secure and safe. Still, seeing such gorgeous paintings in the flesh had ignited that burning desire to create and she didn’t know if it was a fire she wanted to extinguish again. 

 

Hyejin, sensing the blonde’s awe, had bid on one of the slightly cheaper paintings, but had sadly been outbid quite quickly. Although she was on a generous salary, her income didn’t allow her the luxury of spending millions on a painting, unlike Yongsun’s, who purchased two of them (including one that Wheein had decided was her favourite amongst the collection). 

 

When the auction had officially ended and the partying began, Hyejin immediately made a beeline for the bar, dragging a giggling Wheein behind her and requesting shots from the bartender. By the time they stumbled giggling into the outside corridor, they were both significantly tipsy, having taken a bet to see who could down their glasses the quickest. 

 

The sight of Yongsun pushed up against the wall, Byulyi’s hand clearly retracting itself from a less than innocent position, made Wheein realise just how much the alcohol went to her head and she couldn’t rein in the upset on her face as she felt her stomach drop.

 

She was ever grateful to how tuned into her emotions Hyejin seemed to be, as the younger pulled her away from the scene as quickly as she could. When they rounded a corner and hid in one of the many empty rooms, Wheein turned to the other woman.

 

“Why did you…” 

 

“Because you looked out of it as soon as you saw them and Yongsun needs a kick up her ass.” Hyejin said bluntly.

 

Wheein smiled at her frank words.

 

“I know you told her you didn’t want anything to happen but if you want to make good on that then you have to work at not looking like a kicked puppy every time you see her with Byul. Even if I do find your pout absolutely adorable.” Hyejin smirked, lifting her hand to brush the hair out of Wheein’s eyes.

 

The blonde looked away, blushing at the gentle teasing. She couldn’t tell if Hyejin was actually flirting with her or not, but she appreciated the compliment nonetheless. Her mouth curved into a smile and she pulled Hyejin into a tight hug, her arms circling around the other woman’s waist to sit neatly on her generous hips. 

 

“You’re a good friend, Hyejin-ah.” She mumbled into her shoulder.

 

“Damn right I am. Now, do you want to keep drinking and forget about Yongsun or do you want to head back to my place? You could borrow some of my pyjamas and stay over if you want? Maybe watch a movie?” 

 

Wheein pretended to think for a second, pulling away from Hyejin’s embrace. 

 

“Hmm… do I want to get wasted and have a hell of a hangover tomorrow, or do I want to cuddle with a pretty girl… decisions, decisions…” 

 

Hyejin giggled, tugging on Wheein’s arm to guide her towards the door. “Come on, you dork. 

 

They got a cab back to Hyejin’s apartment, managing to avoid another run in with Yongsun and Byulyi as they left the building. Wheein was thankful not to see them again, she’d been startled enough the first time. 

 

Although seeing them together like  _ that  _ had bothered her, jealousy rearing its head, it had been the disheveled look on Yongsun’s face that had truly left her shaken. Her face had been flushed, cheeks glowing a rosy pink that only came from the heat of sex, pupils blown wide and ruby lips swollen with the sting of fierce kisses. 

 

A twinge of arousal sparked in the pit of Wheein’s stomach at even the memory, and she longed to be the cause of it. She was silent on the way back to Hyejin’s, and she was thankful for the other woman’s own silence as she relived that moment again and again.  

  
  



	7. it’s getting dark and the sky looks sticky

Wheein groaned as she awoke to the sound of her phone ringing.

 

“Hello?” She mumbled.

 

“Wake up, bitch!” Minji shouted down the phone.

 

Groaning again, she tried to roll over only to realise that a still sleeping Hyejin was wrapped around her like a koala. 

 

“Minji, I can’t really talk right now, can I call you later?” Wheein whispered, trying not to wake the beauty beside her.

 

She could practically feel Minji’s suspicion growing.

 

“Umm, why the fuck not? Did you bang your boss,  _ please  _ tell you banged your boss?” 

 

“ _ No _ , I didn’t. I stayed at a friend’s last night and she’s still asleep, I don’t want to wake her up!” 

 

Minji hummed.

 

“A likely story. Wheeinie, I know all your friends and none of them were at your gala thing last night so either you’re lying to me or you made a new ‘friend’ last night and didn’t tell me.”

 

“I’m not lying to you! She’s a friend from work. I’m hanging up now, goodbye Minji.” 

 

Wheein set her phone down and turned to cuddle back into Hyejin, only to see beautiful brown eyes already open and watching her with amusement.

 

“... How long have you been awake?” 

 

“Long enough to hear your friend ask if you ‘banged your boss’. She sounds delightful.” Hyejin giggled.

 

“Oh, trust me, she’s something special. I’m sorry if I woke you up.” Wheein replied apologetically.

 

Hyejin curled into her more, turning Wheein around so she was spooning her.

 

“Your phone did, you didn’t. It’s okay though, I’m super comfy. Can we just stay here and doze for a while?” Hyejin asked, voice already trailing off a little. 

 

“Of course, Hyejin-ah.”

 

****

 

The remainder of their day was spent messing around and eating junk food to cure the slight hangover they had. It wasn’t until Yongsun text her that evening asking if she could read over a document for her that Wheein began to feel apprehensive about going into work the next day.

 

“We literally saw them about to have sex, Hyejinnie! How am I meant to look her in the eyes after that?” Wheein cried, pouting cutely at the younger woman in distress.

 

“I’m pretty sure you just continue the way you do every day when you’re imagining her bending you over the desk, it’s not that different really.” Hyejin deadpanned.

 

Wheein blushed profusely, hands coming up to cover her cheeks in embarrassment.

 

“Don’t even try to deny it, I’ve seen how you look at her and I can tell that you want her to top the life out of you.” 

 

“Hyejin-ah!” 

 

“Hey, I get it. I may not want to sleep with her but I’m not blind, Yongsun-unnie is gorgeous. In all seriousness though, if seeing her every day is going to stress you out this much then you need to talk to her.” 

 

Wheein groaned, pulling Hyejin’s blanket over her head. 

 

“I don’t want to.” She moaned.

 

She could hear Hyejin giggling from the other side of the bed. 

 

“I know, baby, but you’ve got to do something.” 

 

_ Baby _ ? That was new. Wheein couldn’t say she disliked it. Peeking her head out from under the cover, she stuck her tongue out at Hyejin childishly.

 

“ _ Nope _ .” She popped the  _ p _ loudly.

 

“You’re a literal child, oh my god. How are you older than me?” 

 

“I’m not, I’m a baby, which means I don’t have to go to work tomorrow.” 

 

Hyejin groaned, throwing a pillow at the older woman’s head.

 

“Okay, how about this: you stay over tonight again, we watch a movie and cuddle, and I drag your cute ass into work with me tomorrow morning?” 

 

Wheein pouted. “Only if I get to be the little spoon.”

 

A fond smile appeared on Hyejin’s face. “Of course, Wheein-ah.” 

 

****

 

The next morning came quicker than Wheein would have liked, and Hyejin made good on her promise to drag her into work. She’d text Minji the evening before, asking her to check on Ggomo, so she felt satisfied that he would be safe until she got home that evening. 

 

What she didn’t feel satisfied with, however, was the knowledge that she would have to walk into her and Yongsun’s shared office in what clearly wasn’t work attire. She was wearing the clothes she had brought to Hyejin’s for the day before; wide leg dark jeans, an oversized striped T-shirt, and a trench coat that came down to her knees. Definitely not work appropriate. 

 

She kept a spare pantsuit in her desk just in case, thankfully, but there was no doubt that Yongsun would ask her why she wasn’t already dressed for work. 

 

She was proven correct when she walked into their office and Yongsun’s eyes raked over her, eyebrows raising.

 

“I know I like to keep things casual in the office, Wheein, but that’s a little much, don’t you think?” She smiled.

 

“I’m sorry, Yongsun-unnie, Hyejin-ah let me stay at her place over the weekend and this was all I brought with me. I have spare clothes in my desk, I’m going to change quickly and I promise I’ll look presentable then!” 

 

Yongsun giggled at the other girl’s earnest tone. 

 

“I’m teasing, Wheein-ah. You look adorable. I love your style, it’s very… art student?” 

 

“Well, I used to be one so that’s pretty fitting.” 

 

Yongsun screwed up her face in confusion. God, she was so cute that it made Wheein melt. 

 

“You were? On your resumé it said you graduated business school.” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, I did! I studied art for a year and a half before dropping out. It was my passion…” Wheein trailed off wistfully. 

 

“Was? It sounds like you still love it a lot. You seemed so excited on Saturday when Byulyi told you it was an art gala.” Yongsun smiled. 

 

Wheein hesitated. She hadn’t talked about this with anyone, not even Minji. Although it had been five years, the wound had never healed, not really. 

 

“It’s… art will always have a place in my heart.” She replied.

 

“Do you still paint? I’d love to see one of your pieces if you do.” 

 

“No, I don’t. I stopped after I dropped out.” 

 

The conversation was beginning to get to her. She knew Yongsun was genuinely interested in what she had to say, but she just couldn’t talk about it, not now, maybe not ever. She could feel her eyes prickling a little bit as she became more overwhelmed. As much as the gala had thrilled her, talking about her own work and experiences was taking its toll. 

 

“Oh, that’s a shame. I imagine you’re very talented-“

 

Wheein cut her off.

 

“I’m going to change now, Yongsun-ssi, I’ll be back in a moment.” 

 

She saw her unnie’s eyes fly wide open at the formality, seeming to finally realise that she’d hit a nerve. She could feel Yongsun’s eyes followed her regretfully as she exited the room, heart beating a little faster from anxiety.

 

****

 

Yongsun couldn’t understand. What had she done? She’d seen an opportunity to get to know the younger woman more and had taken it without thought, but it appeared that art was a rather sensitive subject for Wheein. 

 

She slumped slightly in defeat, unsure as to whether or not she should check on her assistant. Thinking better of it, she chose to wait and give her some space. As she went back to her laptop to finish reading the report she’d started before Wheein arrived, a knock came from her door and she looked up to see Hyejin opening it cautiously. 

 

“I received a copy of Wind Flower Magazine this morning, they’ve published the piece they wrote on you last month. I thought you might like to see it.” Hyejin stayed, making her way over to the desk to hand the magazine to Yongsun.

 

“Thank you.” She looked up at her warmly, all traces of irritation that she’d felt towards the younger woman at the gala vanishing as she took in her hesitation. “Hyejin-ah? I wanted to apologise for Saturday night. I barely spoke to you and when I did, I was a little curt and it was uncalled for.” 

 

Hyejin hummed in response. 

 

“It’s okay, I did steal Wheein-ah from you, after all. I can understand why you would be annoyed about that.” 

 

The younger woman had always been bold, it was something that she knew Yongsun admired about her and was one of the reasons she had wanted to work with her. Today, Hyejin felt like testing that admiration. 

 

Furrowing her brows, Yongsun responded, “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Hyejin.” 

 

“Nothing, really. Just that I know how much you enjoy Wheein’s company and I took that from you.” 

 

“I… Wheein is not my property. She can do what she likes, with who she likes.”

 

“Oh, I’m fully aware of that. I’m just not sure that you are, unnie.” 

 

The irritation from before began to rise back up in Yongsun’s chest. What exactly was Hyejin accusing her of? 

 

“Hyejin. If you have something to say, then please just say it. I would like to think that we’ve been friends for long enough that we don’t have to beat around the bush like this.” Yongsun replied firmly. 

 

“Okay. I want you to stop toying with Wheein.”

 

“Toying with her? Hyejin, I promise you I would never-“ 

 

Hyejin held up a hand, silencing her.

 

“Whether you’ve intended to or not, you have. It’s not hurting her too deeply yet, but it will. She hasn’t told me much, but it’s weighing on her and I don’t want to see her get hurt.” 

 

Realisation dawned on Yongsun’s face as she took in Hyejin’s concerned expression. _ Oh.  _

 

“Are you and Wheein…?” 

 

“No.”

 

“But you like her?” 

 

Hyejin faltered. 

 

“Regardless of how I feel, this isn’t fair on her. And what about Byulyi-unnie? Does she know?”

 

“She does, actually. Not that my relationship is any of your business.” Yongsun winced internally at the coldness of her tone. “Look, Hyejin-ah. I admire you looking after Wheein and if I was in your position, I’d probably do the same. But you have nothing to worry about. If you must know… she rejected me.”

 

“I know. But she’s still clearly interested in you and is having a hard time with it. I suggested that she talk to you about it but I doubt that’s going to happen, given how nervous she seems to get.” 

 

“With all due respect to Wheein-ah, that’s not my fault.  _ She  _ rejected  _ me _ .” Yongsun huffed.

 

She hated laying blame on Wheein, the girl was so sweet and kind and she wanted nothing more than for Wheein to act on her feelings, but she couldn’t force her to. Although, if her feelings were hurting Wheein…

 

Yongsun sighed heavily. “I can try to distance myself from her a little, if that would help her.”

 

“I won’t ask you to do that, unnie, that’s not fair. I already know I’m a bit out of line coming to you without telling her. But if you think that’s what’s right then I won’t stop you.” 

 

Yongsun nodded, before turning back to her work, silently dismissing Hyejin. She could see that Wheein’s pain was also hurting the younger woman and her heart ached for both of them. She truly didn’t know how she would stay away from Wheein, though. It was as if there was an invisible magnet within her that sensed the blonde’s presence and demanded to be near her. She couldn’t control the way her gaze would drift in her direction, or the way her hands would reach for her. 

 

But she would have to. If Wheein was struggling with her feelings then Yongsun’s touches and lingering looks couldn’t be helping her. This was for Wheein. 

 

****

 

Yongsun sighed loudly as she walked through her front door.

 

“Byul-ah?” She called.

 

Instead of her girlfriend, she heard the patter of claws moving towards her and Jjing jjing appeared, clad in a little blue coat.

 

“Hello baby, how’s my favourite pup in the whole world?” Yongsun cooed, bending down to lift the little dog into her arms.

 

“I’m sure Wheein’s just fine, unnie.” 

 

Yongsun looked up to see Byul leaning against a doorframe. She stared dumbly as she took in the sight of her girlfriend dressed comfortably in a simple T-shirt and sweatpants which hung nicely on her hips, the T-shirt being short enough to leave a little stretch of skin exposed. 

 

“Are you going to greet me or just stare like a teenager who’s just had her gay awakening?” Byul teased with an amused smile. 

 

Blinking, Yongsun met Byul’s gaze and scrunched up her face in protest.

 

“Yah! You can’t just go around looking like  _ that  _ and expect me to be okay!” 

 

Jjing wriggled around in Yongsun’s arms, demanding freedom until she eventually relented. Byul raised an eyebrow at her and waited until the little dog ran away before walking over to Yongsun and pulling her into an embrace. 

 

“Yong, I’m literally wearing sweatpants.” 

 

Byul’s arms snaked their way around Yongsun’s slim waist, smiling fondly at her. 

 

“I know, but you look really good in them,” she replied, ducking her head into Byul’s neck out of embarrassment. 

 

“You’re so cute!” Byul pulled away and raised her hands to Yongsun’s cheeks to squish them gently. “My little mochi.” 

 

“Aigo! Byul-ah, leave me alone! I take it back, you’re annoying!” 

 

“And yet you love me anyway.” She said smugly, sneaking a peck from Yongsun’s lips. “How was your day, baby?” 

 

Yongsun huffed.

 

“Not great, in all honesty. I think I offended Wheein. And I kind of had a fight with Hyejin.” 

 

“Oh?”

 

Hyejin and Yongsun were both hot headed people, so it wasn’t entirely surprising to Byulyi that they had fought. Still, she hated seeing Yongsun clearly stressing over it. A fight with Wheein was unprecedented, however. 

 

“She told me to stop toying with Wheein-ah.” 

 

“What?”

 

Yongsun hummed in response.

 

“I don’t know either. It seems like Wheein had told her a little of what’s happened and Hyejin had gotten it into her head that I was stringing her along?” 

 

Byul stopped for a second. 

 

“What did she tell her? There’s not very much to tell, is there?” Although she had been open and receptive to Yongsun’s attraction to Wheein, she couldn’t help the minuscule part of her brain that worried a little. 

 

“Hey.” Byul looked up at the tender tone. “I’ve told you everything that’s happened and I will continue to tell you if anything else happens.” 

 

Byulyi flushed, embarrassed by her insecurity. 

 

“I’m sorry. I know I said I’m fine with it, and I really am, it just takes some getting used to. I don’t think I realised how real this was until I saw you two together before the gala. The way you were looking at her… I’ve only ever seen you look at me like that. It caught me off guard.” 

 

Yongsun closed the distance between them and enveloped the taller woman into a hug, sliding her hand up to cup the back of her head. 

 

“You know I don’t need anyone other than you, Byul-ah. I love you and I want you for the rest of my life. Wheein will never change that. Okay? You’re  _ it _ for me.” She breathed.

 

Byul released a deep sigh, her entire body slacking as she let herself lean into Yongsun. 

 

“I love you too. Can I ask you something though?” 

 

“Anything.”

 

Byul bit her lip anxiously. 

 

“What if… she changes her mind, and wants to be with you? Like  _ with you _ with you. And you wanted to be with her?”

 

“Then I would talk to you. And if you were happy for me to be in relationships with both of you, or invite her into ours, then that’s what would happen. But if you weren’t happy, that would be it. I could never risk losing you.” Yongsun tilted her head back to lean her forehead against Byulyi’s. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“That’s it? Just okay?” 

 

Byulyi nodded, their heads bumping together lightly and causing them both to giggle a little.

 

“I love you and I trust you. That’s all I needed to know.”

 

Yongsun’s heart seized at her words and she murmured her love in return, taking the other woman’s hands in hers.

 

“Okay, since that’s settled, why don’t we order some dinner?” 

 

“Whatever you want, babe.”

 

Yongsun’s eyes lit up.

 

“Tteokbokki?” 

 

The younger opened her mouth in a toothy grin. “Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, just checking in to say thank you for all the wonderful feedback! i just wrote this fic bc i couldn’t get the idea out of my head and i really didnt expect to get so much love, so thank you!


	8. i’ve been trying to figure out exactly what it is ai need

“I hate this.” Yongsun pouted.

 

Byulyi narrowed her eyes at the woman in her arms.

 

“You hate cuddling with me? Because I’ve been under the impression that you couldn’t get enough of it for the last five years.” 

 

“Yah! You know what’s not what I mean.” The black haired woman cried, whacking Byulyi’s arm.

 

Rather than pushing her away, Byulyi tugged at Yongsun’s waist, gently pulling the older woman on top until she was straddling her and then sat up, circling her arms around her waist. She smiled as Yongsun automatically lifted her arms to wrap around her neck and set her chin on Byul’s head. 

 

“Okay, baby, explain to me what you mean.” She said patiently. 

 

“Wheein-ah.”

 

Byulyi rolled her eyes playfully. Poor Yongsun had been a mess all week over her assistant. She’d been avoiding her as best she could after the argument with Hyejin and every day Yongsun had come home pouting like a kicked puppy. Byul lifted her head from its position in Yongsun’s neck and guided the older woman’s chin down to look her in the eyes.

 

“You need to talk to her. This is driving you crazy.” 

 

“I know… I just don’t know how? I can’t just go up to her and be like ‘hi, Wheein-ah, you’re so cute and pretty and I kind of want to date you and also by the way my girlfriend wouldn’t mind sleeping with you too’. That might be a bit much.”

 

Byul screwed up her nose. “That’s definitely not too much, I don’t think I could resist you with a pick-up line like that.”

 

“Byulyi! You’re not helping!” 

 

The silver-haired woman snickered, ducking to avoid whacking at her shoulder and falling backwards onto the mattress, pulling Yongsun down with her. A deep breath escaped her lungs as she took in the woman before her. Her heart ached with affection for her and she couldn’t help but lift her hand to cup a full cheek.

 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

 

Yongsun’s eyes softened and her smile widened, dimples popping out. Instead of answering, she leaned down to capture Byul’s lips with her own, black hair cascading around them and shielding them from the world beyond their bed. She sighed into the kiss, leaning her full weight onto Byul’s body as she parted her lips to lick into her mouth hotly. In seconds, their embrace went from sweet and loving to passionate and sensual. 

 

After a moment, Byulyi broke the kiss, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

 

“We can keep talking about Wheein if you want, I know it’s bothering y-” 

 

Yongsun cut her off with another hot kiss, this time allowing her hands to drift down to the bottom of her tank top, lifting it to run her hands up Byulyi’s stomach and scratching her nails lightly down the sensitive flesh.

 

“I’m good for now, thanks.”

 

****

 

Wheein frowned. A few days had passed since their confrontation but she could still sense the tension between Yongsun and Hyejin and it was obvious that their relationship had begun to strain a little under the pressure. Wheein had asked both women if everything was okay, but they had refused to admit anything, something which had both frustrated and saddened her. She had hoped that the two women trusted her, Hyejin especially since their friendship had extended so far outside of their working relationship, but it seemed that this was their limit. 

 

What bothered her even more so was that Yongsun had barely taken a glance at her since Monday morning. She was starting to think that Yongsun was actually avoiding her.

 

As if sensing her thoughts, Yongsun spoke. 

 

“Wheein-ah?”

 

The blonde looked up from her desk at the sound of her employer’s soft voice.

 

“Yes, unnie?” 

 

The black haired woman fidgeted nervously.

 

“Are you free this evening? Byulyi is going to a conference and I was wondering if you’d want to do come over and some work with me?” 

 

Ah. She was wondering how long it would take before Byulyi would be busy and Yongsun would want her attention. Not that she was bitter or anything. Part of her felt as though she should reject her, let her feel the anxiety that Wheein did every time Yongsun’s gaze moved right past her. Of course, that would involve some will power and Wheein  _ not  _ being a gay disaster. 

 

“Sure, Yongsun-unnie!”

 

Internally she was screaming. Why couldn’t she just say no to this woman?

 

Yongsun smiled brightly, her entire face lighting up with delight and Wheein could feel her heart constricting with fondness. The older’s cheeks were so cute and chubby and her eyes were turned into crescent moons by the force of her smile.  _ This  _ was why she couldn’t say no. Because Yongsun looked like the literal sun when she was happy. 

 

“Thank god! I really didn’t want to be alone tonight. You can come home with me when I finish up here if you’d like?” 

 

“No, that’s okay. I should really go home first and make sure Ggomo’s okay. Thank you though.” 

 

Yongsun nodded, seeming a little disappointed but understanding. 

 

“Of course! Just text me when you’re ready and I can send my driver over for you.” 

 

Wheein smiled in return and continued on with her work, her insides feeling as though they were about to burst with anticipation. 

 

****

 

It was 7:30pm and Yongsun felt sick to her stomach. Wheein was due to arrive any moment, her driver having gone to collect her almost half an hour ago. She didn’t know what she had been thinking when she asked the younger to come over. She’d kept good on her promise to distance herself, no matter how hard it had been, but somehow seeing Wheein just sitting at her desk, running her hands through her blonde hair and pursing her cherry red lips had been the last straw and she couldn’t help herself. 

 

She was a wreck. 

 

The doorbell rang and she jumped, tugging at her skirt absentmindedly. Her staff had gone home for the evening so she answered the door herself, feeling as though she would combust with the tension lingering in her stomach. 

 

“Hi, Wheein-ah.” She said softly, avoiding the younger’s gaze.

 

Why was she so nervous? It wasn’t as though she’d never been alone with the other woman, they were alone in the office all the time. This felt different though. Yes, she’d invited Wheein over with the intention of doing work, but without the formal setting of the office, Yongsun knew that it would be harder to maintain the professional boundaries she had tried (and mostly failed, in all honesty) to keep up. 

 

The blonde smiled and lifted a takeaway bag to present to Yongsun.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you had eaten yet but I didn’t want to arrive empty handed. Is tteokbokki okay?” She asked hesitantly.

 

Every worry and insecurity brewing in Yongsun’s stomach disappeared when she laid her eyes on the bag of wonderful, delicious food.

 

“Tteokbokki is my favourite! Thank you so much, Wheein-ah! I did eat a little earlier but there’s always more room for tteokbokki.” 

 

Wheein giggled cutely at the older woman’s excitement and followed her to the kitchen. Yongsun dug two sets of chopsticks out of a drawer and handed one to Wheein, settling herself on a chair at the table and gesturing for Wheein to do the same. 

 

“What kind of conference is Byulyi going to tonight?” Wheein queried before stuffing a piece of tteokbokki into her mouth. 

 

Yongsun took a moment to reply, cheeks looking ready to burst from the sheer amount of food in her mouth. Wheein couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her throat at the sight, once again feeling a surge of fondness for the older woman seize her heart. 

 

“It’s the IBA conference. She attends every year, it’s a pretty big deal for lawyers and is incredibly helpful for networking and to help make a name for your firm. She loves it, she’s such a nerd. She tries not to bring work home because we want to spend all our time together when we get the chance but she talks about it all the time.” Yongsun’s voice softened the more she talked about Byulyi, the adoration shining in her eyes.

 

“You really love her.” Wheein mumbled to no one in particular.

 

“More than anything.” 

 

“Do you miss her?”

 

“All the time. It’s gotten easier over time, and we talk on the phone almost every day she’s not here, but I get lonely easily. She’s one of the only people I’ve ever truly connected with.” 

 

The black haired woman blushed and broke eye contact, unused to talking about Byulyi that directly. Everyone knew they were together, obviously, and they (re: Byul) were all over each other when they were together but Yongsun didn’t talk about her girlfriend with many people. She considered herself a rather private person, only mentioning Byul in interviews when others brought her up, only taking her to big events where it would be expected that she brought a guest. But talking with Wheein was easy. The words flowed out of her with an ease that they rarely did, only really with Byulyi, and, if Yongsun was being honest with herself, that scared her a little. 

 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Wheein said earnestly, reaching across the table to rest her hand over Yongsun’s. “I was just curious. Every time I’ve seen you two interact, you’re so… connected? Like there’s a thread tying you together or something. I’ve never really seen that before.”

 

Yongsun looked wide eyed at their hands and allowed her gaze to drift up to meet Wheein’s.

 

“You don’t make me uncomfortable, Wheein-ah. The exact opposite, actually. I feel unusually comfortable with you.” 

 

They stayed like that for a moment, holding hands and trading soft smiles. It was a comfortable silence, one both women thought they could get used to. They continued to eat through the silence, reluctantly untangling their hands to do so, and only resumed their conversation once every ounce of tteokbokki was gone. 

 

“Wheein?” Yongsun said softly.

 

“Hmm?” The blonde replied absentmindedly, still scraping at the bottom of her bowl.

 

“I’m sorry. For whatever I did to upset you the other day.” 

 

Wheein’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she tilted her head to the side, her puppy like nature appearing in full force.

 

“On Monday, when you came into the office in your casual clothes and we talked about how you used to be an art student. You seemed tense. It caught me off guard, so I didn’t know how to react but I just wanted to apologise for whatever I said that upset you.” 

 

Wheein paused, unsure how to explain herself. 

 

“I… you don’t have to apologise, you didn’t do anything wrong. You were just asking about my life, I shouldn’t have reacted so badly. It’s just… art has been a sensitive topic for me ever since I dropped out. I hope you understand that.” 

 

“Of course. You never have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with.” Yongsun reached out to join their hands again, this time threading her fingers through Wheein’s.

 

Wheein smiled tightly, appreciative of the older woman’s understanding. However, a flicker of tension remained in her belly and she didn’t know how to continue their conversation. As though sensing her discomfort, as she often seemed to, Yongsun spoke.

 

“Shall we start into the reports you brought, then?” 

 

Wheein nodded, grateful for the change in topic. 

 

They moved to Yongsun’s living room, settling on the couch with their laptops in front of them and paper strewn everywhere. They had countless reports to examine; mostly evaluations from the PR and marketing teams and a few from the labs. Being the CEO, Yongsun took an interest in every aspect of her company and she tried to keep an eye on everything as best as she could.  A lot of the science went over her head if she was honest, but her teams knew their stuff and she was confident that the products they were working on at the minute were well on their way to being perfected. 

 

Unsurprisingly, Wheein turned out to be a valuable asset. She had an eye for marketing, her degree having focused more so on that side of business than anything else. Yongsun couldn’t understand what the girl was doing in a PA job, as her talents were obviously being wasted. 

 

“Have you considered looking into a job that focuses more on marketing?” She queried. “Not that I don’t value you as my assistant but… you clearly understand all of this.”

 

Wheein smirked at her. “I really don’t want to be rude, unnie, but being an assistant wasn’t my first choice. The market is competitive and I’ve been rejected quite a few times. I knew your company and I admired you so I figured it couldn’t hurt to apply. Also,” Wheein began to blush lightly, “I actually use your makeup.” 

 

Yongsun gaped at her.

 

“I  _ knew  _ I recognised that shade of highlighter! Why didn’t you tell me before?”

 

“I mentioned it in my interview, which you would know if you had been there.” The blonde winced as Yongsun whacked her arm in mock offence. “It’s kind of embarrassing, fangirling to your boss about how much you use her products.”

 

“I suppose. I remember you telling me on your first day that you followed my work but I didn’t realise that’s what you meant. I’m flattered.” Yongsun grinned.

 

Wheein ducked her head, trying to hide the deepening blush and the wide smile that had appeared on her lips. 

 

“Hey, you don’t need to be embarrassed.” Yongsun said, fingers reaching out to lift Wheein’s chin. “I’m glad you actually like my products.”

 

_ I like you.  _ Wheein wanted to say, but the words caught themselves in her throat.

 

She was enjoying this too much. Seeing Yongsun, spending time with her outside of work like this, joking around with her. It was too domestic, too much like something they could never be. And that knowledge broke her heart. All of a sudden, her throat began to close up and her eyes started stinging. This was too much, everything was too much. She had to get out, get away from Yongsun and her soft touches and the eyes that seemed to linger on Wheein every time they were together. She couldn’t do this. 

 

“Wheein? Wheein-ah, are you okay?” Yongsun’s panicked voice broke through the wave of noise in her head.

 

She didn’t even realise her eyes were screwed shut, nor did she know when she ended up on the floor.

 

“Wheein-ah, can you hear me?” She nodded slightly. She could hear the wheezing of her own breath. “Okay, I want you to try and take a deep breath. Focus on my voice. I’m going to count to five and you’re going to try and inhale for those 5 seconds, okay? And then exhale slowly.” 

 

Wheein closed her eyes again, trying to pick out Yongsun’s voice through the noise. 

 

“1. 2. 3. 4. 5.” Yongsun said slowly, Wheein trying to suck in a breath in tandem. 

 

Her breath was shaky as she exhaled, but she could start to feel oxygen in her lungs again. They repeated the process a few more times, until Wheein knew she could finally breathe by herself again.

 

“Do you want some water?” Yongsun asked, stroking her back lightly as she sat up.

 

Wheein nodded, feeling her face start to flush with embarrassment at what had just happened. She hadn’t had a panic attack in a while. 

 

Yongsun returned with a glass and she sipped at it slowly, the older settling down beside her to run a hand under her shirt, nails lightly grazing the skin. It was soothing. 

 

“Thank you.” Wheein whispered. “And I’m sorry.” 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I used to have them all the time, don’t worry about it.” Wheein lifted her head, meeting Yongsun’s eyes questioningly. “I was a nervous kid. Still am, I just know how to deal with it better. Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

Wheein shook her head, blonde locks shaking with her. “No, but thanks. I should probably go.”

 

She stifled back a yawn. The panic attack had exhausted her and all she wanted to do now was collapse on her bed and cuddle Ggomo. 

 

“Of course.” Yongsun’s eyes were understanding, but Wheein could see the disappointment in them too. “I’ll ask Jonathan to give you a ride home.”

 

“No, honestly it’s fine, I can walk!” 

 

“Jung Wheein.” The older’s voice was surprisingly firm. “I’m not letting you walk home after that. Please? It’ll make me happier to know you got home safe.” 

 

Wheein nodded in defeat. She couldn’t say no to her and her heart jumped a little at Yongsun’s words. 

 

After gathering her things, Yongsun walked her outside, opening the car door for her. However, before Wheein got the chance to step inside she felt a tug on her coat and Yongsun had pulled her into a hug.

 

“Thank you for coming over, Wheein-ah. It means a lot.” 

 

“Anytime, unnie.” Wheein replied, clutching at the older woman’s back.

 

And she meant it. 

  
  



	9. the tide took me to your mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i have to confess, i've been having a bit of writer's block over the past few days but i had this chapter finished and i didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. i'm going to persevere and keep writing but i apologise in advance if the next chapter takes a bit longer than usual to come out. in the meantime, feel free to follow me on twitter! my fan acc is @pynkyongsun and i also have a fic acc @moonflowerbyul. i have a few social media aus on there if anyone would be interested! anyway, on with the fic ~

Wheein lifted a hand to knock tentatively on Yongsun’s door. It was the third night this week that Yongsun had asked for her company, and the third that Wheein had accepted without hesitation. She was relieved that the frostiness between them from the week prior had begun to thaw after the first invitation Yongsun had extended. Wheein still wasn’t sure exactly what had caused it, other than her own little moment of snarkiness and her suspicions about the rift between Yongsun and Hyejin. Despite Wheein’s initial feeling of awkwardness, each night they spent together got easier and more relaxed, even though they were predominantly working. 

 

This time, however, was the first occasion that had not been arranged under the guise of work. Byulyi had been home for a week and a half before leaving on a fortnight long trip to Hong Kong and their little sessions conveniently began to become a regularity two days after Byulyi left. Of course, Wheein knew that Yongsun’s loneliness and Byulyi’s absence were the primary reasons for her requests, but they still managed to retain some semblance of professionalism. To a degree, anyway, excluding the panic attack that Wheein had the first night. 

 

Tonight was different. Yongsun had left the office early that day, citing an appointment in the afternoon and, for the first time, Wheein had texted her unprompted to ask if everything was okay. Thankfully, it was just a routine checkup, but Wheein’s concern had sparked conversation between the two, leading to Yongsun inviting her over for dinner and drinks. 

 

So, here she was, a bottle of wine in hand, nervously tugging at her collar. She’d chosen to wear something she thought was pretty signature Wheein: a long, oversized sweater, loose mom jeans, and a baseball cap. She felt comfortable, but nerves were starting to hit her and she wished she had something a little lighter on. 

 

She had hoped that the nerves she’d felt on their first night together, the ones that had resulted in her panic attack, would have faded the more time she spent with the older woman. Yet here she was three evenings later and nothing had changed. After the way their night had ended the first time, she had considered saying no every time Yongsun invited her over but the pull she felt to her won out every time. She had resigned herself to the heartbreak, another aspect of spending time with Yongsun that hadn’t gotten any easier yet. 

 

The door swung open to reveal Yongsun, black hair atop her head in a messy bun, skin glowing, clad in a T-shirt and skinny jeans. So simple but she looked…

 

_So damn cute_. She thought.

 

Wheein couldn’t help the endeared smile that appeared on her face. Like this, the older woman looked even younger than Wheein and it was hard to believe that she was her unnie. 

 

“Hi, Wheein-ah! Dinner’s almost ready, please come in!” She spied the bottle of wine in Wheein’s hands, “Ooh, is that for us?” 

 

Wheein blushed and nodded, handing it to her. 

 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked so I just went for rosé, I hope that’s okay.” 

 

“I would be happy with anything you’d brought, Wheein-ah.” 

 

They settled at the table for dinner, chatting quietly about Wheein’s work day. As they ate, they sipped on the wine that Wheein had brought and the younger soon realised that Kim Yongsun, extraordinary though she may be, could not hold her alcohol. Having drank just one glass, the older woman’s cheeks were flushed a sweet pink and her eyes were beginning to glaze over a little. 

 

“Do you want to move to the couch? I can put a movie on?” Yongsun spoke up hopefully, clapping her hands a little when Wheein nodded.

 

God, this woman was something else. She was a CEO, an extremely influential and powerful woman, yet here she was, tipsy after one glass of wine and clapping like a little kid. Yongsun took Wheein’s hand and pulled her over to the couch, guiding her to sit down beside her. They were pressed closely together, Yongsun pulling her knees up to her chest and leaning her body weight on the blonde. 

 

“Do you like any genre in particular?” 

 

“I wouldn’t say  _like_ exactly but I kind of want to watch a horror movie?” Wheein replied.

 

Yongsun’s eyes widened comically large, causing Wheein to snigger a little.

 

“Are you a scaredy cat?” 

 

“No!” Yongsun replied indignantly, “I just need someone to hold on to, that’s all.”

 

Feeling emboldened by the wine coursing through her, Wheein opened her arms and tugged Yongsun closer.

 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here to protect you.” 

 

The flush on Yongsun’s cheeks burned a little brighter at her words but she didn’t protest, instead cuddling into Wheein’s warmth to lean her head on her chest. The air in Wheein’s lungs grew tight and she began to feel a little breathless at the feeling of Yongsun’s body curled up against her own. There was something so soft and tender about their embrace that it made Wheein want to stay there forever. Ordinarily, Wheein would consider herself the shyer one in a relationship. She was used to others taking control, and would happily let them, but for some reason with Yongsun she felt the need to look after her rather than the other way around. The older woman seemed vulnerable in so many ways.

 

Yongsun fidgeted lightly for a moment as she selected a film, tensing as the scary music started. It was a J-horror film, one Wheein recalled seeing a few years ago but didn’t really remember much about. As the film went on, Wheein could feel Yongsun’s body become more and more tense. She lifted a hand to run gently down the other woman’s side, trying to reassure her, letting it settle on the curve of her waist. Yongsun lifted her head to look at Wheein, whose own face was filled with apprehension.

 

“Wheein-ah?” She whispered, eyes wide.

 

“Are you scared?” 

 

Yongsun nodded pitifully, bottom lip sticking out adorably. Wheein couldn’t help but reach her other hand up to stroke Yongsun’s cheek, smiling gently at her.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you turn into such a baby when you drink?” 

 

The older woman’s mouth squished into a frustrated frown. “I do not!”

 

“Yeah, that really makes you look like less of a baby.” Wheein teased.

 

Yongsun pulled back from their embrace to settle herself against the back of the couch, folding her arms defiantly. 

 

“You and Byul-ah are so mean to me.” 

 

Wheein raised an eyebrow. “Does she also think you’re a drunk baby?”

 

The black haired woman nodded, the grumpy look on her face only deepening.

 

“Well, then, have you ever stopped to consider that maybe we’re right?” 

 

“Nope.” She punctuated the word with a popping sound and turned her head back to the film.

 

Wheein’s eyes narrowed. Despite having just teased Yongsun for her childlike behaviour, she could already feel the dissatisfaction brewing inside her at Yongsun’s attention having drifted away from her. Maybe it was the wine talking, although she was barely even tipsy, but more than anything she wanted Yongsun’s eyes on her. 

 

“Unnie?”

 

Yongsun hummed, eyes still trained on the screen before them. Wheein could see that she was purposefully not looking at her from the way the corners of her mouth were turning up slightly as she tried not to smile. 

 

“Unnie.” She tried again, letting the hint of a whine slip into her voice.

 

The desperation in her tone drew Yongsun’s attention finally, a swell of pride rising in Wheein’s chest at making her crack so easily.

 

“Yes, Wheein-ah?” 

 

“I’m sorry for calling you a baby. You’re a very mature, responsible drunk.” 

 

The corners of Yongsun’s lips turned up a little in satisfaction. 

 

“I know.” She replied simply. 

 

Wheein rolled her eyes and leant her head back against the couch, allowing her gaze to drift over Yongsun, who had turned back to the tv. A few strands of her dark hair had fallen out of her bun, baby hairs tickling the back of her neck. She felt the urge to reach out her hand and stroke the soft skin there but managed to reign the desire in before she lost all sense of control. Settling herself further into the couch, trying to subtly move closer to Yongsun as she did, she turned her attention back to the film.

 

As time went by, both women ended up unexpectedly engrossed in the horror film, even too invested to cling to each other as they had intended. By the end, however, they had tired themselves out and their bodies felt the effects of spending the last hour tense with fear. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Wheein absentmindedly picking at a loose thread in her sweater. She looked up at the feeling of a light tug on her sleeve to see Yongsun watching her with wide eyes. 

 

“Yes, unnie?”

 

“I… wanted to apologise for how I treated you last week.” 

 

“What do you mean?” The blonde asked, feigning ignorance.

 

Yongsun turned in her arms to face her more fully. 

 

“I barely spoke to you.” She said simply. “I allowed myself to get preoccupied with… other things, and let that get in the way of our relationship.” 

 

Wheein sighed, unsure of how to respond. “Unnie… I don’t expect to have your attention every moment we’re in the office.” 

 

“I know that. But I let my feelings get in the way and that’s not acceptable.”

 

Wheein stilled.

 

“Your feelings?” 

 

“I… I’ve been a bit hot and cold with you, Wheein-ah, and the truth is… I like you, very much.” Yongsun paused, clearly nervous.

 

Wheein couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Yongsun had feelings for her? She stared wide eyed at the woman before her, who was still talking. Wheein couldn’t hear a damn thing. The blood was rushing through her ears, clouding her mind and leaving her unable to comprehend what had just happened. Forcing herself to focus, she shook her head a little, which caused Yongsun to stop talking briefly.

 

“Wheein?”

 

“Sorry, I just… didn’t expect that.” 

 

Yongsun blushed. “I know it’s a lot to spring on you but I needed you to know.”

 

It was then, with a pretty pink dusting the apples of her cheeks, uncertainty in her gaze, looking softer and sweeter than Wheein had ever seen her, that the younger couldn’t resist reaching a hand up to Yongsun’s neck and pulling her forward to meet her lips in a tender kiss. Yongsun gasped into her mouth, her own hands coming up to cup Wheein’s cheeks as she responded, pressing herself closer to the blonde. She felt as though her heart was going to give out with how fast her heartbeat was going, overwhelmed by how  _soft_ the older woman was and the sweet scent that was uniquely Yongsun filled her lungs. Wheein could feel Yongsun’s thumbs gently smoothing over her cheeks and couldn’t help the satisfied sound that escaped her throat. 

 

It was Yongsun who broke the kiss. She pulled back an inch and Wheein opened her eyes to see Yongsun’s still closed, the ghost of a smile tugging at her lips. Her eyes opened, still looking a little dazed. 

 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that.” Yongsun murmured. 

 

“If it’s anywhere close to how much I’ve wanted to then yeah, I do.” Wheein whispered in return. “Can I…?”

 

Yongsun didn’t bother to respond, choosing to slide her hands into Wheein’s short hair and pull her forward to connect their lips once again in a bruising kiss. Where their first had been impossibly sweet, their second kiss was filled with intent, as though making up for lost time. Yongsun nipped at Wheein’s bottom lip, gently asking for entrance which the younger gladly gave, immediately opening her mouth and sliding her tongue to meet Yongsun’s. She groaned at the feeling, hands moving to grasp her waist and pulling Yongsun on top of her. 

 

She couldn’t believe that this was happening.  _Yongsun_ was kissing her. Yongsun  _liked_ her.  Her head span with the knowledge, or was that because of the way Yongsun was licking into her mouth? She couldn’t tell. All she knew was  _Yongsun Yongsun Yongsun._ The feel of her body pressed tightly against her own, the way her hair fell in a curtain over them, her intoxicating perfume, everything engulfed her until she felt mad with desire. 

 

Then, she was dragged back to Earth by the sound of Jjing jjing’s claws pattering into the living room loudly, the bell on the little dog’s collar jingling all the way. Yongsun pulled away from Wheein’s lips reluctantly, leaning back in for a soft, chaste kiss when Wheein mewled needily, before sliding off of her and lifting Jjing into her arms.

 

“Sorry, she always gets a bit antsy when Byul-ah’s away for too long and she craves some attention, don’t you Jjing-ah?” Yongsun cooed sweetly.

 

At the sound of Byulyi’s name, Wheein froze, feeling as though she had just been doused in ice water. Fuck. Yongsun wasn’t just some girl she had a crush on, one that she could just make out with and ask on a date. She had a girlfriend. How had she forgotten? 

 

“I should probably go anyway.” Wheein said suddenly, darting up from the couch to grab her coat. 

 

Yongsun turned to follow her, still scratching behind Jjing jjing’s ears tenderly, a confused expression etched on her face. 

 

“Really?”

 

Wheein nodded, quickly heading towards the door. She could feel tears stinging behind her eyes and she refused to cry in front of the other woman. How was she being so calm about this? She had just cheated on Byulyi, why was this okay? Wheein’s breath caught in her throat.

 

“I’ll see you later, Yongsun.”

 

And with that, she ran to the front door, slamming it shut behind her and leaving a baffled Yongsun in her wake. 


	10. i heard the piledriver waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry it's been longer than usual, i'm still trying to power through the writer's block unfortunately. hopefully the next update won't take as long but for now i hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

“Yong?” Byul called softly as she opened the front door. 

 

It was quite late, so she knew there was a chance that Yongsun might not be awake. However, the older woman had told her that she’d invited Wheein over for dinner and Byul half expected to find them drunk and giggling on the couch. What she found instead was a  _ very  _ drunk Yongsun pressed into the arm of the couch, Jjing jjing sound asleep in her arms. 

 

“Hey, baby, is everything okay?” She asked gently, crouching down to stroke her girlfriend’s knee.

 

Yongsun shook her head pitifully, tear tracks staining her face, and Byul’s heart cracked at the upset expression.

 

“She left. She just,  _ hic _ , jumped and ran.” Yongsun whispered through her hiccups. 

 

“Wheein-ah?” 

 

The black haired woman nodded, bottom lip threatening to spill over into a pout. Normally, Byul loved seeing Yongsun pout, she found it to be one of the most endearing sights in the world, but she couldn’t stand it tonight. Gathering Jjing in her own arms, she quickly walked over to Jjing’s bed and gently set the dog inside and made her way back to Yongsun. Sitting beside her, she scooped the older woman into her arms and settled her on her lap, Yongsun’s own arms wrapping themselves around her. 

 

“Talk me through what happened, Yong.” She said, stroking a hand through her hair. 

 

“We were watching a movie and we got to talking and I,  _ hic _ , told her I have feelings for,  _ hic _ , her.” Yongsun whispered.

 

“Oh,  _ Yong _ . Is that when she left?” 

 

Yongsun shook her head. “

 

She kissed me. Byul-ah, it was perfect.” She trailed off, a dreamy expression on her face. It soon turned sour, however, as she began to explain what happened next. “Jjing interrupted us, and,  _ hic _ , I mentioned that she gets clingy when you’re not here. That’s when she bolted.” 

 

Byul watched her girlfriend’s face crumble. “Yong? I know we’ve talked a lot about Wheein and how you feel about her, but have you talked to her about me?” 

 

Yongsun screwed up her face cutely. 

 

“Of course. I talk about you all the time.” 

 

“No, not just  _ about  _ me. I mean have you told her that I’m okay with all of this?” 

 

The other woman paused, as though she had never considered it before. Realisation dawned on her face and she buried her head in her hands as she realised her own stupidity. She had been so concerned with Byul and making sure she was okay in all of this that she had forgotten that, despite the tension and rush of emotions between her and Wheein, neither of them had actually sat down to have a conversation about it.

 

“Oh my god. Oh my  _ god _ .”

 

Byul couldn’t help the tiny smile that appeared on her face. “Oh Yeba.”

 

“She thinks I’m cheating on you!” Yongsun groaned.

 

“Yong, what am I going to do with you?” Byul shook her head.

 

“I have to talk to her! I need to call her right now and explain -” 

 

Yongsun jumped up out of Byul’s lap, head moving around wildly as she tried to locate her phone, only to be pulled back down firmly.

 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, baby. No offense, but you’re a bit of a mess right now. How about we go to bed? Then you can sleep on it and start tomorrow with a clear head.” Byul said softly.

 

Yongsun tilted her head a little and considered Byul’s suggestion. She  _ was  _ extremely tired. “I think you’re right, Byul-ah.”

 

“I’m always right, unnie.” 

 

Yongsun scoffed, quickly giggling when Byul’s expression filled with mock horror. 

 

“Carry me to bed, please?” Yongsun pouted, lifting her arms to wrap around Byul’s neck.

 

“How are you my unnie? This is such baby behaviour.” Byul replied, rolling her eyes.

 

She still carried Yongsun to bed without complaint. 

 

****

 

Yongsun opened her eyes slowly, groaning at the light that streamed through her curtains. Her head felt as though it was about to split open. Why did she drink so much? She  _ knew  _ she was a lightweight, which was why she always stayed away from alcohol. 

 

Lifting her head slowly, she tried to sit up, head pounding with the movement. The bedroom door creaked open and Byul’s head peaked around it, a smile on her face as she tried to cover up the laugh threatening to burst out of her.

 

“Hi, unnie. How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I got hit by a truck. How much did I drink?”

 

Byul walked further into the room to set herself gently on the bed beside Yongsun, lifting a hand to stroke her girlfriend’s cheek. 

 

“Honestly, I have no idea. I found an empty wine bottle beside you but that’s all I know. Do you remember last night?” Byul questioned.

 

Yongsun paused. She wasn’t sure. She remembered Wheein coming over, they had dinner, she was pretty sure that was when the wine happened, they watched a movie and… oh.  _ Oh _ . Wheein kissed her.

 

“I take it from the look on your face that you do?”

 

“Did I tell you?”

 

Byul nodded solemnly. “I came home to you drunk and crying on the couch hugging Jjing. Do you remember our conversation at all?”

 

Yongsun shook her head, immediately groaning as a wave of nausea hit her. The other woman got up from the bed to grab something from the floor, appearing once again by her side with a bucket. 

 

“Just in case.” She smiled.

 

The black haired woman looked up at her with wide eyes, eternally grateful for the woman in front of her. 

 

“You think of everything, don’t you?” Yongsun mumbled, ducking her head into the bucket as the nausea hit again.

 

She felt Byul’s hand caressing her back as her body heaved. After a few minutes, once she was sure she had stopped throwing up, Yongsun carefully made her way into the living room and settled herself on the couch beside Jjing jjing, who was gently wagging her tail. 

 

“Byul-ah?” 

 

“Yeah?” Byul called from the kitchen.

 

“What else did we talk about when you got home?” 

 

She heard dishes being set down before Byul walked into her line of sight, stopping to lean against a door frame. 

 

“You told me what happened with Wheein, about the kiss and her running off. And then I asked you if you had discussed our situation with her and how I feel about your feelings for her and then you realised that’s probably why she left. It was kind of adorable actually.” 

 

“Oh  _ no. _ ”

 

The memories vaguely came back to Yongsun with Byul’s words and she put her head in her hands. She was such an idiot. She needed to talk to Wheein.

 

“Where’s my phone? I need to call her.” 

 

Byul retrieved her phone from the bedroom and handed it to Yongsun, laughing a little at the urgency with which the smaller woman grabbed it. She quickly dialled Wheein’s number, her other hand tapping against the side of the couch as her anxiety began to take over. She let the phone ring out for a few minutes before sighing and hanging up.

 

“She’s not answering.” 

 

The silver haired woman sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in to tuck Yongsun’s head into her neck. “Maybe she’s in the shower or something.”

 

Yongsun shook her head.

 

“She’s avoiding me, I can feel it.”

 

“Well, maybe you just need to let her cool off for a few days? You’ll see her on Monday and then you can talk to her without her just being able to ignore you.” Replied Byul.

 

Yongsun hummed in response. 

 

“I’m such an idiot.”

 

“Yeah.” Byul smiled charmingly. “But you’re my pretty idiot, so it’s okay.” 

 

The black haired woman pouted cutely, reaching out to smack Byulyi’s arm. “Yah! You’re so greasy, it’s disgusting!” 

 

Byul nuzzled into Yongsun’s neck, placing soft kisses on the delicate skin. She smiled as Yongsun feigned annoyance and tried to pull herself away, the resistance only serving to make Byul pull her closer. She placed a kiss on the skin just under her ear, an area she knew was particularly sensitive, and smirked at the shudder she felt under her touch. 

 

“Byul-ah…” Yongsun mumbled, still fighting despite her obviously positive responses to Byulyi’s lips on her. 

 

“Yes, my love?” 

 

Yongsun’s cheeks were flushed slightly from Byul’s attention and the younger woman couldn’t resist bringing her hands up to squish the chubbiness. She was punished by a swift slap on the shoulder that was so hard it propelled her backwards.

 

“Leave me alone! I’m sensitive today.” Yongsun said in a huff.

 

“Yeah, because you drank a whole bottle of wine despite knowing you’re a lightweight. Sorry, baby, you brought it on yourself. Plus, fragile Yongdonnie is absolutely adorable and I’m going to cherish every moment of your cute whiny ass.” Byul quipped in return, hands reaching out to pinch her cheeks again.

 

Yongsun screamed, all concern about her nausea seemingly gone as she dove out of Byul’s way, the younger giggling as she watched scramble away.

 

****

 

Monday eventually came and Yongsun’s stomach was wracked with nerves as she headed into the office. She was already running late, between Byulyi tugging her back into bed every five minutes and the horrendous traffic. Wheein hadn’t returned her call, as she’d expected, and she had decided to give her space for the weekend. Despite leaving her alone, Yongsun hadn’t been able to keep her mind off of the blonde girl. The way her lips had felt against her own was etched into her memory and now that she knew what Wheein tasted like, she didn’t think she could stand to stay away from her. 

 

As she rounded the corner to her office, her heart sank in her chest as she realised that Wheein wasn’t sitting at her desk as usual. 

 

_ Maybe she’s also late?  _ Yongsun thought, although she knew she was probably wrong. 

 

Spying Hyejin walking down the corridor, glasses perched on her nose as she flicked through a file, Yongsun sped up to catch her.

 

“Hyejin-ah, has Wheein arrived yet?” 

 

Hyejin stopped, looking up at Yongsun through her glasses disdainfully. “No, CEO-nim. She actually wanted me to tell you that she’ll be off sick today and probably tomorrow as well. The flu.”

 

Yongsun grimaced, both at Hyejin’s words and the formal way she addressed her. She hated the way they had been interacting for the past week but she didn’t know how to fix it. 

 

“Hyejin-ah,” she said, reaching out to cover the younger’s hand with her own, “You know you don’t have to call me that. We’re friends.” 

 

Hyejin raised an eyebrow and turned away from her, gaze sliding away from Yongsun to go back to her file. 

 

“Hyejin. In my office, now.” She said authoritatively. 

 

The younger followed her reluctantly, scowling as Yongsun closed the door behind them. 

 

“Yes?” Hyejin said.

 

“Whatever it is you want to say, just say it. I’m tired of this. I want my friend back.” Yongsun’s voice cracked slightly.

 

She saw Hyejin’s resolve crumble a little at the tone of Yongsun’s voice, somewhat relieved that the younger woman still cared for her. 

 

“Me too.” Hyejin said quietly. 

 

“Then why are we still fighting? If it’s still about Wheein-ah, I’m trying to sort things out between us, please believe me. I don’t want to hurt her. I care about her very much. You know me, Hyejinie.” Yongsun said sincerely, reaching forwards to grasp the younger’s arm.

 

The shorter girl sighed.

 

“I… I’m sorry, unnie. I just can’t stand to see her hurting.”

 

“I know. I hate it too.”

 

They stood in silence for a moment, just as they had a number of times over the last week, but this time it felt different. The tension that had been palpable between them before was waning, although not yet entirely thawed. 

 

Yongsun took the other’s hand in her own, gently stroking the back of it with her thumb. “Friends?”

 

Hyejin’s face lit up slightly with relief and launched herself at her unnie, wrapping her arms around the taller woman. Yongsun’s heart aches as she sunk herself into the embrace, burying her face in Hyejin’s shoulder. 

 

“I’ve missed you, unnie.” The younger mumbled, her tone shyer than Yongsun had ever heard it. “And I’m sorry for meddling between you and Wheein-ah.”

 

“You don’t have to apologise, you just wanted to protect her. Besides, I was acting like a child with a shiny new toy, you had every right. Hyejin-ah… can I ask? How is she, really? Did she tell you what happened?” 

 

Hyejin leaned away from Yongsun to look her in the eyes.

 

“Not exactly, just that something happened and she needed a few days. She wouldn’t let me come over and I think she told her friend Minji the same.” 

 

Yongsun sighed, moving to sit down at her desk. She couldn’t believe her own stupidity, and that it had caused Wheein so much pain. How could she have allowed such a massive oversight to potentially ruin their relationship? 

 

“I invited her to my house for dinner on Saturday night. We had a few drinks and watched a movie and… she kissed me.” Yongsun confessed, smiling slightly at the memory. 

 

Her fingertips reached up unconsciously to touch her lips. She could still feel the way that Wheein had pulled her in, connecting their lips with such care and affection. 

 

“Jjing jjing interrupted us and I mentioned Byul and she bolted. I didn’t even realise until Byul asked me about it later on, but she must’ve thought I was just willingly cheating on Byulyi.” 

 

Hyejin raised an eyebrow. “I know you said Byul-unnie knew about your feelings but is she… okay with all of this?” 

 

Yongsun nodded.

 

“We’ve talked about it. And Byul-ah said she would be fine with me pursuing something with Wheein, so when she kissed me I didn’t even think about it. But I didn’t tell Wheein that. And now she won’t answer my calls or texts.”

 

Hyejin’s lips formed an  _ o _ , finally understanding exactly what had happened. 

 

“Yongsun-unnie, I can talk to her. I owe you both that much, I’ll tell her that it’s just a misunderstanding -“

 

Yongsun cut her off. “Thank you, Hyejin-ah, but this is my mess and I should fix it. I need to give her some space.” 

 

The brunette nodded and took a step back. 

 

“If you’re sure. I should probably get back to work but… thank you for making me talk to you. I’ve missed my unnie.” She smiled sweetly, before exiting the room.

 

Yongsun’s shoulders sagged. At least that was one mess taken care of. Her friendship with Hyejin was on the way to repair, but that still left Wheein. God, she wanted to see the younger girl so badly and explain everything to her. Instead, she opened her laptop and attempted, poorly, to carry on with her day. 

 

No matter how she tried, however, her gaze would always come back to the empty desk at the other side of the room, wishing that a certain blonde with a puppy-like smile was sitting there with her. 


	11. satisfaction feels like a distant memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edit: when i posted this i forgot to say shoutout to CheshireKatO19 and a guest who commented for inspiring part of this chapter! i hope you enjoy byul's interaction with ggomo!

_ Hey Wheein-ah. Can we talk?  _

 

Wheein stared at the message on her phone. Yongsun had sent it three hours ago and she still couldn’t bring herself to respond. It had been five days since she’d last seen her and she had called in sick to work the last three. She had asked Hyejin to cover for her, still too sick with nerves to even consider talking to the older woman. How could she face her after what happened?

 

It was nearly 8pm and it was starting to get dark outside. Wheein hadn’t been able to gather the strength to lift herself out of bed to turn on a light and darkness had begun to fill her apartment. Ggomo sat at the end of her bed, his flat ears giving him a perpetually startled expression which didn’t help the fear that was starting to settle in her stomach. She didn’t cope well with the darkness, it felt like anything was possible when she couldn’t see what was happening in front of her. But still, she didn’t move, the cosiness from being wrapped up in her duvet outweighing her fear. 

 

The doorbell rang suddenly, startling her so violently that she jumped up, knocking Ggomo out of his comfortable position. He mewled crossly before making his way to the other side of the bed, far away from Wheein. Huffing, she shuffled to her front door, body encased in the cosiest blanket she owned, and opened it to reveal -

 

“Hey, Wheein-ah. We need to talk. Can I come in?” Byulyi said smoothly.

 

Wheein stood staring dumbly at the taller woman. 

 

“I, um, what are you doing here, how did you know where I live?” She questioned, screwing up her face in confusion.

 

Byulyi shrugged. “Yong’s driver. So? Can I come in?” 

 

Wheein nodded slowly, moving out of the way so Byulyi could enter the apartment. She didn’t understand what was happening. Byulyi didn’t seem angry, which she definitely would be if Yongsun had told her what happened. So what was going on?

 

“Why is it so dark in here?” 

 

Wheein flushed as she realised she hadn’t turned any lights on, leaving the two standing in almost complete darkness. 

 

“I, uh, was taking a nap.” She flicked a switch, the hallway immediately filling with light. “Byulyi-unnie, why are you here?”

 

“Yong told me. About the kiss.”

 

Wheein’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

 

“Byulyi-ssi, I didn’t -“

 

Byulyi held up a hand, running it down Wheein’s arm in an attempt to comfort the smaller girl. 

 

“Can you let me talk for a minute?” Wheein nodded, shutting her mouth immediately. “First off, I’m not angry at you, so don’t worry. I don’t really know where to begin. I guess… Yongsun told me she had feelings for you a few weeks ago, that day you went shopping. That conversation led to a whole re-evaluation of our relationship and I gave her my blessing to pursue you if she wanted to.  She’s been distraught for days, Wheein. She thinks you hate her.”

 

“I could never hate her.” Wheein interrupted softly, looking into Byulyi’s eyes earnestly.

 

The intensity in Byulyi’s eyes softened at her words.

 

“I know. Believe me, I know how you feel about her better than anyone. I just wanted you to know that she wasn’t cheating on me. We’re both such idiots that we didn’t even realise she hadn’t actually talked to you about it properly.”

 

Wheein paused momentarily, allowing the weight of Byulyi’s words to sink in. 

 

“Wheein?” The older interrupted her thoughts.

 

“Sorry, this is a lot to take in. So… you would be okay with Yongsun and I…?” She trailed off cautiously.

 

Byulyi nodded. “Yes, to put it simply. But you  _ need  _ to talk to her. Beyond the basics, I don’t want to speak for her, and I would also like to have this conversation again with all three of us there.” 

 

Wheein shuffled her way into the kitchen and put the kettle on, before sitting herself down heavily. Byulyi followed, watching her with a fond expression. 

 

“I’m sorry to spring all of that on you. I just… I hate seeing her like this, especially when I know it can be fixed. I see how much you care about her and how much she cares about you.” Byulyi said softly.

 

“I don’t understand.” Wheein replied, voice barely audible. “Why are you okay with this?” 

 

Byul sighed, as though she had heard this question many times before and was sick of answering it.

 

“Do you know what polyamory is?” 

 

Wheein screwed up her face cutely. “Kinda? I’ve heard about it before.” 

 

“I’m pretty new to it too, if I’m honest. I did some research after Yong told me how she felt about you, so I’m by no means an expert, but it basically means that you have the capability to be attracted to multiple people at once. That can take the form of an open relationship, three or more people in a relationship, being in relationships with different people at the same time… it’s pretty varied. But Yong and I have decided to try it. We’re just trusting how we feel for now but I think it’s important that we all have a conversation about this before we go forward.” 

 

Wheein nodded. Although the concept was pretty foreign to her, it… made sense, somehow. The idea that you could feel something for more than one person connected with her. It certainly explained some things, namely the intensity of her feelings for Yongsun and the little crush she had on Hyejin, even the attraction she had to Byulyi. 

 

“Yeah. That all makes sense.”

 

Byulyi smiled, her chest sagging a little in relief. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Byulyi nodded in response. “Did she… I mean, is she… What did she say about it?” 

 

“Your kiss? She was pretty drunk when she told me but she said it was perfect.” Byul replied, smiling softly as she remembered her girlfriend’s dreamy expression. 

 

The corners of Wheein’s mouth lifted up in the hint of a smile. “It  _ was  _ pretty great.” 

 

“ _ She’s  _ pretty great. It’s actually been adorable watching her crush on you the past few weeks. She hasn’t been this flustered since we first started dating. I kind of like seeing it again. It makes her more fun to tease.” Byulyi said mischievously. 

 

Wheein’s hint of a smile became a full one, so bright that Byul couldn’t help but get swept up in her gaze. She truly understood Yongsun’s fascination with the younger girl. She was beautiful, painfully so, and undeniably charming. 

 

“Does she know you’re here?” Wheein asked.

 

Byuly shook her head. “I didn’t want to risk her trying to come with me and, knowing her, she would’ve tried to beat down your door and then you never would’ve spoken to us. She may be my unnie but I am definitely the level-headed one in our relationship.” 

 

Wheein chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I can tell. Um… is she home, then?” 

 

“Yep. I told her I was hanging out with my friend Seulgi tonight.” Byul took in the uncertain look that had crossed Wheein’s face with her last question, seeming to understand what the younger girl was trying to ask. “Wheein-ah, do you want to come back with me and talk to her?”

 

Wheein’s eyes widened at Byulyi’s offer, unsure whether or not to accept. She did want to talk to Yongsun, now more than ever. No, not want. She  _ needed  _ to talk to her. Despite spending the last five days doing everything in her power to avoid her employer, she felt as though she was starving without her. She’d gotten so used to seeing the older woman almost every day and sharing simple little moments with her that probably wouldn’t mean anything to anyone else, but never failed to make Wheein’s day. And, if the opportunity to feel Yongsun’s lips against her own came, who was she to say no?

 

“I would love to, Byulyi-unnie.” 

 

Byul waited for the blonde to change out of her pyjamas, opting for dark grey jeans and a matching blazer over a red shirt. It was slightly more formal than she would usually wear to Yongsun’s house but she felt like needed to make a good impression this time. When she walked back into the kitchen, she found a surprising sight.

 

Byulyi, who had previously perched herself on the kitchen counter, was lying facedown on the floor, an unusually settled Ggomo sitting before her. 

 

“Is this Ggomo?” Byulyi asked with delight, cheek dimples popping out cutely.

 

“Yeah, how did you know?”

 

Byulyi gasped as the cat curiously stepped forward, lifting a paw to pat her face carefully. She remained silent, trying not to scare him off as he sniffed at her. Seemingly making his decision, he began to purr loudly and rubbed his face against hers, tail flicking up in happiness. Wheein couldn’t believe it. Ggomo wasn’t used to people aside from her and, as a result, didn’t trust particularly easily. Even with Minji, it took him weeks to feel at ease around her and he still didn’t seem to enjoy her company that much. 

 

“Yong-unnie told me about him! He’s so friendly!” Byulyi gushed, moving to sit cross legged on the floor and motioning for Ggomo to come closer.

 

To Wheein’s surprise, he crawled into her lap, laid his back against Byulyi’s stomach and looked back at her with content, purring all the way. Byulyi cooed at him, stroking under the cat’s jaw affectionately. Not only had Wheein never seen Ggomo be this affectionate with a stranger, she was also surprised to see Byulyi behaving this sweetly. She’d obviously seen her with Yongsun, although that affection was usually laced with eroticism and sexual tension when she’d seen them. This was different. Byulyi seemed much more childlike and carefree, and Wheein found that she liked this side of the silver haired woman. 

 

“He’s not usually like this, actually.” Wheein told her with a smile. “I think he likes you.”

 

Byulyi lifted her head and smirked at the blonde. “Well, who can blame him? I’m irresistible.” 

 

She finished the sentence with a wink and Wheein felt her face heat up under her gaze. The woman really was shameless. 

 

“Um, shall we go?” 

 

Byulyi looked up at her from her position on the floor and hummed halfheartedly. “I suppose, although I’d rather not leave this little angel behind. He looks like he might fall asleep soon.” 

 

Sure enough, Ggomo had begun to curl himself into a ball, seemingly intent on keeping Byulyi trapped as his own personal pillow. Wheein couldn’t help the little clench of her heart at how sweet the scene before her was. She hated to break it up, but she knew that if Ggomo settled himself then they would never be allowed to leave. She reached out to lift the cat out of Byulyi’s lap, sticking her tongue out at him when he meowed grumpily. 

 

“Mommy Wheein will be back soon, baby. And Byulyi can come back to visit you, don’t worry.” She whispered into his fur as she set him down on the couch. 

 

He looked up at her with wide eyes, tail flicking as Byulyi waved goodbye to him too. 

 

“I love him.” Byulyi stated as they left the apartment. 

 

Wheein smiled in return, giggling a little at the expression on the other woman’s face. When she wasn’t throwing innuendos left and right, Byulyi really was cute. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about getting another pet, actually. Yong and I have Jjing jjing, but she’s Yongsun’s pet really. She’s had her since she was 13 and I’d kind of like one of my own. A corgi, maybe.”

 

Byulyi continued talking as they got into the elevator, Wheein animatedly responding to the talk of pets. She loved animals and the idea of bringing more into her life, no matter in what capacity, thrilled her. 

 

Wheein blinked in surprise as they exited her building. Yongsun’s driver was parked just outside. She had just assumed they would get a bus, not thinking that the driver would have waited all that time for Byulyi to return. Although, what was the point of a driver if not to drive you around and wait for you? She wasn’t used to the level of excess that Yongsun and Byulyi could afford though. 

 

A small cough brought her back to reality and she looked at the older woman to see her watching her in amusement. 

 

“Everything okay?”

 

She nodded bashfully and made her way to the car. As Byulyi sat beside her, she let out a puff of air. Her stomach was beginning to tie itself in knots at the idea of seeing Yongsun again.

 

“What do I say to her, unnie?” 

 

“Whatever feels right, I guess.” Byulyi reached over to grab Wheein’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together delicately. “Try not to overthink it.”

 

The younger smiled weakly, fixing her gaze on the sunroof above them to try and settle the waves of nausea coursing through her. She could do this. She could definitely, totally do this. 

 

They sat in silence for the remainder of the drive, Wheein’s only reminder that Byulyi was beside her being the soft traces that the silver haired woman drew on her hand soothingly. Despite the strangeness of their circumstance, she felt grateful for Byulyi’s calming presence. 

 

Finally, the car stopped outside of Yongsun and Byulyi’s house and got out, thanking the driver as they left. Byulyi held her hand the whole way, guiding her gently through the front door.

 

“Unnie?” She called.

 

Rustling sounds came from the kitchen and Yongsun’s voice drifted towards them.

 

“Byul-ah? I didn’t think you would be home for another few hours, you and Seulgi usually -” 

 

Yongsun’s voice trailed off as she walked into the hallway, eyes immediately zeroing in on Wheein and their connected hands.

 

“Hi, Yongsun-unnie.” 


	12. i just wanna be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! thank you being patient with this chapter! i struggled a bit with it and i’m still not entirely happy but i think this is as good as it’s going to get for now. pls enjoy💞

Yongsun stared open mouthed at the sight before her. She couldn’t believe it. Byulyi and Wheein were standing side by side, both looking at her like she was the most beautiful sight in the world. It made her shiver, having both their gazes on her. Her eyes drifted down, taking in the sight of their connected hands. Somehow, seeing them together like this, joined in such a simple, innocent way, made her chest feel oddly warm and it eased the anxiety that she still harboured despite Byulyi’s reassurances. 

 

The logical part of her brain caught up a moment later, when she realised that she hadn’t spoken yet.

 

“What’s going on? What are you doing here, Wheein-ah?”

 

The smaller girl turned to Byulyi helplessly, the taller gesturing for her to speak. 

 

“Byulyi-unnie came to my apartment and she… explained some things. Yongsun-unnie, I’m so sorry for running away that night, I didn’t know -“

 

“Wheein-ah, why are you apologising? You did nothing wrong.” Yongsun interrupted, reaching to cup the younger’s jaw tenderly. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

Yongsun’s hand slipped behind Wheein’s neck to pull her into a tight hug, still not believing that the younger woman was standing in front of her. She closed her eyes as Wheein’s scent surrounded her, feeling a little tug on her heart when Wheein buried her head into Yongsun’s neck. 

 

“Me too.” The words were muffled but Yongsun heard them clearly. 

 

She pulled back from the hug slightly, just enough to cup Wheein’s face in her hands. 

 

“I am  _ so  _ sorry. We didn’t even think... “ Yongsun glanced behind Wheein to make eye contact with Byulyi. 

 

“Uh, correction,  _ Yongsun  _ didn’t think. She’s the Yeba here.” Byulyi piped up indignantly. 

 

Wheein ignored Byulyi’s interruption, too consumed with the woman in front of her to care. “I… I don’t even know what to say.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything, Wheein-ah. This entire situation is a lot to take in.” 

 

“You can say that again.” Byulyi mumbled.

 

“ _ Not  _ helping, Byul-ah.” Yongsun glared at the taller woman, eyes narrowing in frustration.

 

The taller woman held up her hands in mock surrender, smirking at her girlfriend as she did. 

 

“Should I make some tea?” Byulyi suggested, seemingly trying to get back into Yongsun’s good graces. 

 

Yongsun nodded and led Wheein into the kitchen as Byulyi walked towards the kettle. A few minutes later, the three women sat at the table, Wheein at the head and Byulyi and Yongsun at either side of her. Each had a mug of piping hot tea in front of them and Wheein was fingering the handle of hers nervously. They each looked at each other, unsure of how to start the conversation.

 

“Okay, so… how do we do this?” Byulyi began. 

 

Yongsun looked at Wheein curiously, a questioning look on her face.

 

“I think we should start by asking you what you want from this, Wheein-ah?”

 

“I… I just want you, unnie.” The blonde replied quietly.

 

Yongsun’s face softened at the confession and she reached to link their hands together, rubbing the back of Wheein’s hand with her thumb tenderly. 

 

“Then this shouldn’t be a hard discussion, because you already have me.” 

 

Byulyi stared between the two women in shock, before turning to Yongsun, eyes wide. “You  _ never  _ let me get away with being that greasy! This relationship hasn’t even begun and you’re already showing favouritism.” 

 

The silver-haired woman sat back in her hair and crossed her arms, lips sticking out in a pout that made Yongsun want to tug her lip between her teeth. She smiled at her girlfriend, the hand that wasn’t holding Wheein’s reaching across the table, palm up in offering to the pouting woman. Byulyi reached out to take it without question, as though it was simply instinct.

 

“Are you jealous, Byul-ah?” Yongsun smirked cheekily.

 

“No.” Byul’s bottom lip somehow managed to stick out even further, making Yongsun all the more endeared.

 

Wheein giggled a little at the interaction playing out in front of her. Sure, she felt a little unsure of herself in front of the two of them, but they were so adorable together that she couldn’t bring herself to care in that moment. Any jealousy that she had previously felt towards Byulyi for having the privilege of being close to Yongsun had begun to dissipate with the knowledge that Yongsun returned her own feelings. 

 

The noise of Wheein’s laugh drew the couple’ attention back to her, Yongsun extracting her hands from both women’s grips to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears. 

 

“Sorry, you’re just really cute.”

 

“So are you.” Byulyi quipped with a wink.

 

Wheein blushed, looking away from the older woman quickly. She still wasn’t used to Byulyi’s flirtatious nature and comments like that just made her feel warm and giddy, especially with Yongsun sitting  _ right there _ . Everything felt different now, though. Despite whatever this was barely even beginning, there was an openness to the trio’s interactions that hadn’t been there before and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of Wheein’s shoulders. 

 

“Wheein-ah?” Yongsun’s voice, which was laced with concern, brought her back to the present. 

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking. Unnie… how do we do this?” 

 

Yongsun and Byulyi glanced at each other and Byulyi dipped her head at the older woman, gesturing for her to start.

 

“Well… I would like us to maybe start dating? If you want to?”

 

Wheein smiled softly and nodded with enthusiasm. “I would really, really like that.” 

 

Yongsun’s face broke out into a large grin, dimples popping out at the force of her smile. She was radiant.

 

“Although, what about you?” Wheein turned her attention to Byulyi, uncertain as to how the other woman would fit into their arrangement.

 

“I’m staying out of your relationship for now. If you start dating Yongsun-unnie then I’m happy for both of you and that’s as far as I want to take it for now.” Byulyi said with certainty, Yongsun nodded in agreement. “However, I feel like we should have some ground rules, at least for now.”

 

“Of course, unnie. What did you have in mind?” Wheein asked.

 

Rather than Byulyi responding, however, Yongsun took the lead. “I think the three of us need to get better at communicating. I take the blame for the majority of it, honestly. You’d think given my job that I’d be better at it but clearly not. But if we’re going to move forward then I need to improve so… I think we need to maintain this kind of openness together.”

 

Wheein and Byulyi nodded in agreement, an expression of admiration evident on Byulyi’s face as she watched her girlfriend take charge. 

 

“Yongsun-unnie isn’t the best at communicating her emotions, but she tries. I think it’ll be up to us to do the communicating, Wheein-ah.” Byulyi teased sweetly.

 

“Yah, you’re being so irritating tonight!” Huffed the older woman. 

 

“She’s not wrong, unnie.” Wheein interjected.

 

Yongsun turned to the younger girl, mouth open in surprise, clearly not expecting such a comment from her. Quickly recovering from her surprise, Yongsun attempted to come up with a retort, before seeming to realise that she couldn’t even argue with them. 

 

“I feel very attacked right now.” She settled with.

 

“But?” Byulyi encouraged.

 

Yongsun sighed heavily. “But you’re right.”

 

The two younger women grinned at each other, pleased that their unnie had conceded so quickly. The mood shifted slightly as Byulyi’s smile softened.

 

“On a more serious note, I also don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me, Wheein-ah. I want us to be friends.” Byulyi said. “You don’t need to feel intimidated by my relationship with Yong or anything like that.”

 

“Thank you, Byulyi-unnie.” She replied sweetly, relieved at the overwhelming amount of support she felt from the silver haired woman. 

 

“Since you two are done ganging up on me, do you have any questions for us, Wheein-ah?” Yongsun asked.

 

Wheein paused to think for a moment. She genuinely didn’t know. All of this was still so new to her and, if she was being honest, she hadn’t even begun to process the array of emotions that were currently swirling in her stomach. 

 

“I… I don’t know. My head’s a bit all over the place.” 

 

Yongsun reached out to cover Wheein’s hand with her own comfortingly. “That’s okay. We’re all new to this, we can take it one step at a time.”

 

The blonde nodded. “I think I’d like that. All I really know is that I enjoy spending time with you, unnie, and I think we should just let this progress naturally for now.”

 

Byulyi interjected with a nod. 

 

“I agree. As long as we talk to each other, that’s a good enough foundation for me.”

 

With that, Byulyi stood up from the table and looked at the two women in front of her with a smile.

 

“I think I’ll leave you two to talk through whatever else you need to, then. See you later, baby.” Byulyi said, moving around the table to place a loving kiss on the top of Yongsun’s head before smiling encouragingly at Wheein. “Bye, Wheein-ah.”

 

As Byulyi left the room, silence overtook. The two remaining women sat watching each other, listening to the soft thuds of Byulyi’s footsteps as she went upstairs. Their eyes met and both blushed sweetly, as though meeting for the first time. 

 

“Hi.” Wheein said, smiling shyly.

 

“Hi yourself.”

 

“This is weird, right?” Wheein said after a few moments of awkward silence.

 

They’d never had a problem talking before, always finding something to converse about, even the most minuscule of things, but somehow now that they had made their feelings clear to each other, they didn’t know what to say.

 

“ _ So  _ weird.” Yongsun replied, breathing a sigh of relief. 

 

“I don’t really know where to go from here, if I’m honest.” The blonde said meekly. 

 

“That’s okay! It was always going to feel strange. Our situation isn’t exactly something you hear about all the time.”

 

“This would be so much easier if it was something that people actually talked about.” Wheein breathed. 

 

Yongsun reached out to cover the younger’s hand comfortingly. “I know, Wheein-ah.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, simply content with being in each other’s presence. Both were lost in their own thoughts about their relationship and its many complexities but, unlike every other time they had each worried about it, they were comforted by each other’s company and that eased both of their hearts. 

 

“Unnie? How are we going to handle working together?” Wheein asked suddenly.

 

The idea of dating her boss was something she’d wondered about for some time now and she didn’t know how they would go about life in the office like this.

 

“I think we should try to remain as professional as possible at work. I know I haven’t exactly been the most professional up until this point, and dating my PA doesn’t help either, but we should try not to let it affect anything in the office.”

 

Wheein nodded in agreement. “That makes sense. What about telling people?”

 

Her mind drifted immediately to Hyejin. She hadn’t talked to the younger woman all that much since  _ that _ night. In fact, she hadn’t talked much to anyone at all, but she felt especially bad about neglecting her friendship with Hyejin while she had worked through her heartbreak. 

 

“You can tell whoever you feel comfortable, I won’t stop you.” Yongsun paused, noting the blonde’s pensive expression. “Is this about Hyejin-ah?”

 

Wheein nodded. “She’s been trying to help me sort out my feelings for you over the past few weeks. She’s been such a good friend to me and I don’t want to keep this from her.”

 

“Then don’t.” Yongsun said gently.

 

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled sheepishly at Yongsun, feeling slightly embarrassed for being so anxious about something so trivial but given the tension that had been brewing between Yongsun and Hyejin over the last few weeks, she couldn’t help it. Seeing the embarrassment taking over Wheein’s features, the black haired woman felt a tug on her heartstrings and she opened her arms, gesturing for Wheein to approach her.

 

“Come here, Wheein-ah.”

 

Like an obedient puppy, she responded immediately and scrambled off her chair to the safe haven of Yongsun’s embrace, delicately perching herself on the older woman’s lap. 

 

“I’ve missed you.” Wheein mumbled, burying her head in the black haired woman’s neck.

 

She breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of Yongsun’s perfume. She always smelled clean and fresh and warm, like she had just gotten out of the shower, with a hint of something else lingering underneath that Wheein had come to assume was just  _ Yongsun _ . It was a comforting scent, one that Wheein was starting to associate with home. 

 

A tiny noise of contentment made its way out of Yongsun’s throat at the feeling of the smaller woman enveloping herself around her and Wheein lifted her head from the crook of Yongsun’s neck to watch her with wide eyes. Of course, she knew the effect that Yongsun had on her but she’d never imagined that  _ she _ could produce such a noise from the other woman. 

 

“Yongsun-unnie?”

 

“Yes, Wheein-ah?” She breathed.

 

“Can I kiss you?” 

 

“ _ God _ , yes, please.” 

 

They both surged forwards, a sigh escaping Yongsun’s lips as they met in a heated kiss. Wheein could feel a hand clutching at her back, fisting her shirt tightly and she sighed in relief as she realised that Yongsun seemed just as desperate to touch her as she was to touch Yongsun. Her own hands slid around Yongsun’s neck to cradle her head, pulling the older woman in and anchoring her mouth more firmly towards her. She’d wanted to do this for  _ so  _ long and she could hardly wrap her mind around the idea that this was actually happening. How many times over the past few weeks had she lain in bed imagining what it would feel like to hold the older woman, to feel her lips against her own? Countless times, if she was honest. And now, with everything out in the open between them and Byulyi, she was finally free to act on her desires. 

 

Despite initially allowing Wheein to control the kiss, Yongsun slid a hand from Wheein’s waist up and into her hair, guiding her in such a way that allowed the older woman to take control, something Wheein gladly allowed. She sighed as Yongsun separated their lips and watched her with heavy lidded eyes, only to delicately set her forehead against the younger woman’s and pull her back in for another slow, deep kiss. 

 

They were so lost in one another that they didn’t notice the silver haired figure creeping down the stairs, taking one step at a time so as not to be noticed. Until, of course, said figure tripped on the last step and came crashing into the hall. Wheein jumped up, yanking herself out of Yongsun’s arms and onto the floor, heart beating rapidly. 

 

“Sorry.” Byulyi said, her voice muffled as she seemed to be trying to dig herself a hole to crawl into. “I left my phone down here.”

 

She lifted her head up to see Wheein on the floor, Yongsun still in her seat at the table with her face (which was clearly bright red) in her hands. The sight of an embarrassed Yongsun appeared to remove all of Byulyi’s own embarrassment and she laughed, smile widening as Wheein began to laugh with her. 

 

“My girlfriend just caught me making out with my other girlfriend.” Yongsun groaned.

 

“There’s a sentence I bet you thought you’d never say.” Quipped Byulyi.

 

“Byul-ah!” The older woman cried, the whine in her voice becoming clearer. 

 

Byulyi held up her hands, still smiling at her embarrassed girlfriend. “Okay, okay, I’m going! It was kind of hot though, thanks for the show.”

 

“Yah!” 

 

Wheein grinned at her unnie’s obvious annoyance. Lifting a hand to tug lightly on Yongsun’s sweater, she pulled herself up at the fond look in her eyes when their gazes met, and crawled back into the black haired woman’s lap, not even hesitating to resume their earlier activities by capturing Yongsun’s lips with her own.

 

Because now she could.


	13. i’m constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you

Things changed in Solar & Co. after that night. Yongsun had never been a cruel boss, Wheein had known that from the moment she met her, but she could sense a difference in the way she spoke to everyone else. She was a little lighter, there was more laughter in the office, and Wheein couldn’t help the warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest when she thought that she might be the cause of that lightness.

 

“Wheein-ah?”

 

The blonde looked up at the woman who had perched herself on the desk in front of her. Yongsun was gazing fondly at her, a small smile tugging on her lips as they looked at each other. Although they’d promised to try and keep things professional in the workplace, Wheein was already melting under the older woman’s gaze and she longed to reach out and hold the hand that was sitting just a foot away from her own. 

 

“Wheein?” Yongsun said again, her eyebrows crinkling a little when Wheein didn’t reply the first time.

 

“Sorry, unnie. I got distracted.” She replied with a blush, ducking her head in embarrassment.

 

When she looked up, the small smile on Yongsun’s face had bloomed into a full beam and Wheein felt as though she were looking into the sun. She felt a ticklish sensation on her hand and looked down to see Yongsun’s fingertips brushing against the side of her hand cautiously, as though unsure of whether to continue. Wheein moved her own hand slightly, allowing her fingertips to slide against Yongsun’s, so that they weren’t quite holding hands but touching enough that each woman knew the intent was there.

 

Well, if she wasn’t distracted before then she certainly was now. 

 

“I was wondering if you would want to go on a date tonight? With me, preferably, if that wasn’t clear.” Yongsun said, cheeks heating up as she rambled.

 

Wheein smiled widely, unable to contain herself at the older’s question. 

 

“I would love to!” 

 

“Great. I’ll pick you up at 7?” 

 

Wheein nodded enthusiastically, her jaw starting to ache a little from how hard she was smiling. She looked down at the soft sensation of a finger running across her hand, seeing Yongsun’s hand hovering over her own. Despite knowing that they had both agreed to keep things professional in the office, it was clear that both were already struggling with even the smallest of touches. It had been a few days since Byulyi had come to her apartment and they had talked things out and, although the air was cleared between them all, there was definitely still tension there, albeit tension of a different kind.

 

Wheein and Yongsun had texted almost nonstop, mostly innocent, sweet messages that reminded Wheein of the kind of giddiness she only heard about in songs. However, beyond seeing each other at work, they hadn’t been able to spend any time together. More importantly, they hadn’t truly been alone in days and the tension was beginning to boil over. 

 

Rather than giving in and allowing her hand to settle over Wheein’s, Yongsun pulled back, lifting herself off of the table.

 

“I have a meeting in ten minutes so I really should go.” She said regretfully. “And I probably won’t be back for the rest of the day.”

 

Wheein nodded, a frown forming on her lips as she remembered the busy schedule that Yongsun had today. They were in the midst of marketing a new product that was due to come out in a few months, and she knew that even taking time out to go to dinner tonight with her meant a lot.

 

“I’ll see you tonight, then.” Wheein replied, smiling sweetly at the older woman.

 

Yongsun lifted a hand to wave goodbye as she walked out the door, which Wheein returned. She could already feel the effect of the other woman being gone and it had dampened her spirits knowing that she wouldn’t see her until tonight. God, she truly was whipped already. 

 

****

 

A knock on the door a short while later drew Wheein’s eyes upwards, quickly meeting Hyejin’s dark eyes from her place standing just outside the office. She lifted a hand and motioned for her to come inside, a friendly smile appearing on her face.

 

“Hey, Hyejin-ah.” She greeted warmly.

 

Despite being friends  _ and  _ working in the same building, Wheein had barely spoken to Hyejin over the last week, a fact that she felt incredibly guilty about. She had fully intended to arrange a girls night between the two of them after she had sorted out her relationship drama with Yongsun, but since returning to work her evenings had been spent catching up on the work she’d missed. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell her that she and Yongsun had started dating, although could it be classed as dating if they hadn’t even gone on a date yet?

 

“Hi, Wheein-ah. Is Yongsun-unnie here? I have a few things I want her to look over.” Hyejin replied with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

 

Wheein shook her head. “She’s out at meetings all day but if you leave them on her desk I’ll make sure she gets them.” 

 

Hyejin nodded in return, walking to the other side of the room and carefully setting the documents on Yongsun’s desk. “Thanks, Wheein-ah.” 

 

The dark haired woman began making her way back to the door without another word and Wheein felt her chest constrict painfully at the change in their friendship in such a short space of time. She knew that Hyejin was probably just giving her the space she thought she needed, but she missed her friend desperately.

 

“Hyejin-ah?”

 

Hyejin stopped at the door and turned around to face her, an inquisitive expression on her face.

 

“Would you like to go for lunch with me? I’m planning on getting finished up in the next half hour or so.” Wheein asked hopefully.

 

Hyejin looked at her in surprise, clearly not expecting Wheein to reach out to her. Not that the blonde could blame her after the lack of contact over the last week. The neutral expression that had coloured Hyejin’s face softened into the affection that Wheein was much more familiar with. 

 

“Yeah. Yes, I’d love to. I’ll come back in a bit, then.”

 

With that, Hyejin exited the room, demeanour much brighter than it had been before and Wheein felt reinvigorated with motivation to complete her work in time for Hyejin’s return. 

 

The half hour passed quickly and Wheein was just about to shut down her laptop and grab her coat when the office door opened and Hyejin’s head popped through. 

 

“You ready, Wheein-ah?” 

 

“Yeah, just give me a sec!”

 

Making sure to save her files, she shut down the laptop and shrugged on her beige coat over the crisp white shirt she wore and grabbed her purse before heading out the door. They headed towards a little cafe just around the corner from their office building, one that they both frequented together since Wheein started working at the company.

 

After placing their orders, the two women sat facing each other in silence for a moment.

 

“Okay, this is so awkward and I feel like I owe you an explanation, Hyejinie.” Wheein began.

 

Hyejin lifted an eyebrow teasingly, the corner of her mouth turning upwards in amusement. 

 

“I agree. Go on.”

 

Wheein took a deep breath. “I know we haven’t spoken much lately, and I’m so sorry for that. You mean a lot to me and I kind of took our friendship for granted while I was dealing with my own shit.”

 

The other woman watched her with an unreadable expression on her face and lifted a hand, indicating for her to continue.

 

“Last weekend, I went to Yongsun-unnie’s house for dinner and we got a little tipsy and I kissed her. It was… amazing. But then she mentioned Byulyi-ssi and I panicked, thinking that she’d cheated with me. That’s why I was such a mess and called in sick those few days. I couldn’t face her, knowing that I’d potentially damaged their relationship and my heart was breaking because I didn’t want to lose her despite everything.”

 

She paused, waiting for Hyejin’s response.

 

“I actually knew about that, I just wanted to see you squirm telling me.” Hyejin said with a smile.

 

The blonde gaped at her. “Hyejin-ah! How did you know?!” 

 

Hyejin laughed loudly, amused at the older girl’s reaction. 

 

“Yongsun-unnie told me. She was worried about you.” 

 

_ Oh.  _ She felt oddly endeared that Yongsun would go to her, knowing that their relationship had been tense as well. But of course it would make sense for Yongsun to ask Hyejin about her. The older woman knew that her and Hyejin were close and that she would be her best tool at communicating with Wheein. Although…

 

“What did she tell you?”

 

“Pretty much everything, I think. Everything you just told me, anyway. Except she also said that her and Byul-unnie has talked about you and she hadn’t realised you didn’t know that. I offered to talk to you for her, but she said she wanted to sort it out by herself, so I left it alone. And, if I’m not mistaken, that seems to have been for the best.” Replied Hyejin, a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes making its way onto her face. 

 

“Thank you for trying to help. And yeah, it went really well, actually. Yongsun-unnie and I are going on a date later.” Wheein said, unable to keep the smile from her lips. 

 

Wheein could see that Hyejin was trying to look happy for her, but something wasn’t right, although she couldn’t figure out exactly what that might be. Seeing her friend’s lack of enthusiasm dampened her own spirit slightly; she never wanted to see Hyejin sad, and she didn’t know how to ask if there was anything wrong. Before she could, however, Hyejin’s expression changed to one of excitement.

 

“That’s great, Wheein-ah. I’m happy for you.”

 

Just then, their lunch arrived and the conversation lulled, Hyejin too distracted by the plate of food in front of her to talk. 

 

The rest of their lunch date passed quickly, with the two friends catching up on all they had missed in the week and a bit that they hadn’t been in contact. Wheein was surprised to find out that Hyejin and Yongsun had made up, although Hyejin refused to divulge exactly what had happened between the two of them. 

 

“It’s between Yongsun-unnie and I, and I’d prefer to keep it that way, honestly.” She had said. 

 

Soon after, they headed back to the office, Wheein disappointed but not surprised to see an empty desk across from her own. She sighed grumpily, trying to focus herself on completing her work for the day so that she could go home and get ready for her date. Time passed slowly after that. With Yongsun gone, the office was much quieter than usual, something Wheein was unaccustomed to. 

 

Finally, she glanced at the clock and discovered that it was almost time to finish up. Just before leaving the office at half 4, Wheein fished her phone out of her pocket. 

 

_ I have a date tonight, wanna help me choose what to wear?  _ She typed out to Minji. 

 

_ Y E S.  _ Came the response a moment later. 

 

By the time she got home, she spotted a red headed figure seated outside her door, seemingly asleep. 

 

“Minji? MINJI.” 

 

The other woman jumped at Wheein’s voice.

 

“What the fuck?” She replied, clearly disoriented.

 

Wheein looked down at her best friend fondly and rolled her eyes.

 

“Why are you asleep on my doorstep?” 

 

“I was waiting for you to come home and took a nap, stop judging me!” She said, lifting herself off of the ground. 

 

Chuckling lightly, Wheein opened her front door and allowed Minji to rush in front of her, watching in amusement as the older girl immediately made herself comfortable on the couch. 

 

“So, who’s the date with? Anyone I know?” Minji asked, eyebrows waggling.

 

“Uh, technically no? It’s Yongsun.” 

 

Minji gaped. 

 

“Yongsun, as in your boss with the girlfriend, Yongsun?” 

 

Wheein nodded shyly.

 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ . Shit. Did she get rid of the girlfriend?” 

 

“Nope.” Wheein said, popping the p teasingly as she watched Minji’s eyes widen in disbelief.

 

“So… you’re helping her cheat on her girlfriend?”  

 

“No.  _ No _ , Minji,  _ God _ , I told you before that I couldn’t do that. We’ve… reached an agreement.” 

 

She could have sworn that Minji’s eyes were about to pop out of her head and she giggled at the dumbfounded look on her face. 

 

“Are you fucking with me right now?  _ Please  _ tell me you’ve just entered a throuple?” Minji whined, suddenly clinging to Wheein’s arm desperately. 

 

Wheein cackled at the outlandish question, only to realise a few seconds later that it wasn’t an outlandish question at all. In fact, it was a distinct possibility, one that she hadn’t fully considered until Minji asked.

 

“Um, not yet? I don’t think? I’m only dating Yongsun but… I don’t know, maybe it could happen?” 

 

She was starting to realise just how much about their relationship was still uncertain, a fact that she knew was her own fault since she was the one who had suggested taking it one step at a time, but the thought still frightened her a little bit. 

 

Pushing the thoughts of worry out of her mind, she focused her attention back on Minji, who was still staring at her with wide eyes. 

 

“You’re my hero. My literal hero.” 

 

Wheein snickered. “Shut up.” 

 

“What time’s she coming here?” 

 

“Like 7? We’re going for dinner, although I didn’t ask where so I don’t know what the dress code is.” Wheein realised dumbly.

 

“Okay, we have to get you dressed.” 

 

Without another word, Minji shoved her into her bedroom and began flicking through her closet trying to find the perfect first date outfit. 

 

Over an hour later, after being forced into more outfits than Wheein even dared to count, she was finally ready. She didn’t know how well she was meant to dress, so she played it safe with a light, flowing dress, one that was a little out of her comfort zone but she felt confident enough in it. It was black, her signature colour, with a belt that cinched it in at the waist and accented her curves just right.

 

With Minji doing her makeup, the look came together perfectly; an orange toned lipstick for a pop of colour and eyeliner winged to perfection, Wheein felt really, really good. 

 

“Okay, she’s going to arrive in 5 minutes and I really don’t need you here to embarrass me so shoo.” Wheein said, guiding Minji towards her front door. 

 

“But  _ Wheein-ah _ ! I just want to see her!” Minji whined, pouting desperately.

 

“ _ No, _ you’re going and that’s that. Thank you for helping me get ready, I love you, and I’ll text you later, goodbye Minji.” Wheein said firmly, pushing the girl out the door and closing it before she could scramble back into the apartment. 

 

Once she was sure that Minji was actually leaving, she sighed with relief. She did  _ not  _ need that lunatic of a human being meeting Yongsun just yet. 

 

She heard the tell-tale  _ ping! _ that told her she had received a message and looked at her phone.

 

_ I just passed her on the stairs and holy fucking Jesus Jung Wheein I salute you.  _ From Minji.

 

Wheein chuckled at her friend’s text.

 

_ I know, right? She’s too beautiful for words _ .

 

Minji’s reply came quickly:  _ I was going to say I’d fuck her right here on the stairs for the world to see but that works too _ .

 

The blonde rolled her eyes. No matter how long she’d been friends with the other woman, Minji’s coarseness would never cease to amaze her. A knock at her door broke her out of her thoughts and she quickly ran to open it, the excitement in her spilling over at the prospect of seeing Yongsun. As she opened the door and took in the sight of the woman in front of her, she felt as though the breath had been stolen from her lungs. 

 

Yongsun stood leaning against the doorframe, black hair flowing in waves framing her face, body hugged by a soft pink velvet dress and her slim shoulders covered by a leather jacket. In her hands she held a bunch of flowers, the colour of which matched the soft pink of her dress. 

 

“Hi.” The blonde breathed.

 

Wheein stepped forward into Yongsun’s personal space, their height difference truly making itself known as she tilted her head up to press her lips sweetly against the older woman’s in a chaste kiss. She pulled away slowly, the corners of her lips turning upwards in a smile. Yongsun’s eyelids fluttered back open, cheeks stained by a pretty blush at the unexpected kiss.

 

“Hi, Wheein-ah.” She said softly. “These are for you.”

 

She shyly held the bunch of flowers out for Wheein to take. The blonde was surprised at just how shy the older woman seemed to be. But then again, from the development of their entire relationship, it was easy to guess that Yongsun wasn’t particularly good at expressing her emotions and that made Wheein all the more endeared at how sweetly she presented the flowers to her. 

 

“They’re beautiful, thank you.” 

 

Accepting the flowers, she brought them to her nose to inhale the sweet scent emanating from them, before moving aside to invite Yongsun in. Nervously, she watched as the older woman took in the sight of her apartment for the first time. She’d made a slight effort to tidy, making sure the floor was visible and that the living room at least looked presentable, but it was still far from perfect.

 

“Your place is so cute. It suits you.” Yongsun said, smiling in embarrassment at her own cringiness.

 

“You know, for someone who continuously gives Byulyi-ssi shit for being too greasy, you sure like being greasy to me.” Wheein quipped.

 

The older woman raised her eyebrows at the challenge and stepped into Wheein’s personal space. “Maybe you just bring it out in me.” She said, leaning in so that her nose brushed against Wheein’s delicately. 

 

Still holding the flowers that Yongsun had given her, Wheein reached up to slide a hand around Yongsun’s neck and, feeling bold, pulled her forward to connect their lips heatedly. 

 

“Okay, I feel like if I keep kissing you, we’re never going to make our reservation.” Yongsun murmured as she pulled away from the kiss.

 

Rather than responding, Wheein began to leave a trail of kisses along the older woman’s jawline, pausing her assault to nuzzle tenderly into her neck. 

 

“I would be totally fine with that, to be honest, unnie.” She finally said.

 

“I know, babe, but I really want to take you on a date.”

 

Yongsun pulled Wheein’s head up to capture her lips once more, only this time without the heat that had sizzled between them only a moment ago. 

 

“I like it when you call me babe.” Wheein whispered against her lips, eyes still closed. 

 

“Good, because I like calling you that. Now, let’s go.” 

 

“Okay. But there’s someone special I’d like to introduce you to first.” 

 

Wheein smiled impishly and made her way to her bedroom, leaving a confused and curious Yongsun in her wake. A moment later she returned, a small ball of fur cuddled in her arms.

 

“Ggomo, this is Yongsun. Yongsun, meet Ggomo.” She looked up at Yongsun’s face with a bright smile only to see the older woman staring wide eyed at the little cat with a shocked expression.

 

“His little ears!” Yongsun squealed. “They’re so cute!” 

 

She reached out to pet him, only to receive a hiss in return. It was as though her whole body deflated in disappointment at the sound, hand dropping away from him.

 

“He’s… not very friendly, don’t take it personally, unnie. And cats aren’t as easy to befriend as dogs are.” Wheein tried to explain.

 

Yongsun pouted, her brows furrowing deeply and lower lip pushing itself out adorably. The sight made Wheein want to squish her cheeks and kiss her senseless at the same time. She’d never met someone who was so simultaneously cute  _ and  _ sexy.

 

Settling Ggomo back down in her bed, Wheein made her way back to Yongsun’s side.

 

“Shall we?” Yongsun said, gesturing for Wheein to exit the apartment before her. 

 

Rather than exiting in front of her, however, Wheein grabbed the hand that was held out before her, entwining their fingers and allowing their hands to swing between them. 

 

“We shall.” She replied softly, tugging gently and pulling Yongsun out the door with her. 


	14. i'm a fool for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! i hope everyone enjoys wheesun's first date!

“So, where are you taking me, unnie?” 

 

Yongsun turned around to smile at her cheekily. “It’s a surprise.”

 

They stopped at Yongsun’s car and the older woman opened the door for Wheein, allowing her to settle herself in the backseat before joining her.

 

“But  _ unnie _ , I really want to know.” Wheein said with a pout. 

 

Wheein didn’t fully understand what happened to her when she was around Yongsun, but something about the older woman brought out her childish side. She didn’t know if it was because Yongsun was her unnie or because she was her boss, but she just felt  _ safe  _ with her, like she could allow herself to be a little whiny or silly and it would be okay. And, somehow, she felt as though Yongsun would say the same about her. Despite knowing about Yongsun’s own babylike tendencies, she sensed that that was something brought out by Byulyi’s more commanding role in their relationship and that, if given a little push, Yongsun could allow herself to test out something a little different in her personality. 

 

“I’m sorry, Wheeinie, but you’ll just have to wait, okay? I promise, it won’t be long.”

 

They drove for a while, mostly in silence as Yongsun’s driver navigated his way through the city, Wheein playing with Yongsun’s fingers all the way. It was when they started to escape the skyscrapers and true city landscape that Wheein’s curiosity truly peaked.

 

“I know you said it wouldn’t be long but seriously, where are we going?” She asked, leaning forward over Yongsun’s lap to look out the window.

 

Yongsun sighed, seemingly exasperated with the younger’s questions, but Wheein could see the slight upturn of her lips and knew that she was fighting back a smile. She turned her head away from the window to look directly at Yongsun, a hand steadying her beside Yongsun’s hip.

 

“I’m not telling you.” The black haired woman replied with amusement. 

 

“ _ Please. _ ” Wheein pouted. 

 

Yongsun shook her head, grinning at the younger woman’s pout. Wheein huffed a little, the hand that was steadying her coming up to rest on Yongsun’s thigh. 

 

“ _ Unnie _ .” She whined again, hoping she wasn’t overdoing it. 

 

“Wheein-ah.” Yongsun replied firmly, her own hand cupping Wheein’s cheek, her smile softening as the blonde leaned into her touch. “You can wait five more minutes, okay?” 

 

Feeling Yongsun’s thumb run gently along her cheek, the impatience inside Wheein dissipated slightly and she nodded, turning her head to place a chaste kiss on the older woman’s palm. 

 

“Sorry, unnie.” 

 

There was a rush of emotion welling up inside Wheein that she couldn’t quite describe, she only knew that Yongsun was the only person who had ever brought this out in her and the only one who could satiate her. Their eyes met, mere inches away from one another and, although neither spoke for a moment, they both understood that the way they felt about each other was something indescribable. Wheein leant forward, pressing her lips delicately against Yongsun’s, and her heart clenched as she felt the older woman sigh contentedly against her lips. 

 

“Pardon the interruption, Miss, but we’ve arrived.” 

 

The voice of Yongsun’s driver made the two women reluctantly pull away from each other, although Wheein’s sadness evaporated almost immediately as she realised that she would finally find out where they were.

 

As they exited the car, Wheein looked around excitedly.

 

“Is this… an outdoor movie theater?” She asked.

 

Yongsun nodded shyly, trying to fight the smile that was forcing its way onto her lips. “I hope you like it, I was looking for ideas and saw that this wasn’t too far out of the city so I thought it would be fun… Wheein?” 

 

The smaller girl was looking at her with adoration in her eyes. She’d been expecting dinner in some fancy restaurant or something, not  _ this _ . All around them were little converted carriages and old style cars, each redesigned to enclose comfortable red velvet seats, cup holders, trays, everything you needed for a comfortable seat at the movies. A popcorn stand stood to the left of the screen itself, as well as a cotton candy machine, a pick and mix stand, and, if Wheein’s nose wasn’t failing her, a hot food stand lay somewhere in the field. It looked like something out of a movie. 

 

“It’s perfect.” She said softly.

 

Yongsun sighed, chest sagging a little in relief. “Oh thank God. I didn’t want to just take you to dinner. We have one of the carriages booked, I think.”

 

Yongsun tugged on Wheein’s hand and led them over to the usher, who scanned the tickets on Yongsun’s phone and guided them to a carriage. It was just big enough for both of them to curl against one another and Wheein couldn’t wait to spend the evening leaning into Yongsun’s side. 

 

“Do you want to get any snacks before the movie starts?” Yongsun asked her.

 

The blonde scoffed at the question, as if she would ever turn down food. Giggling at the blonde’s desire for food, Yongsun quickly made her way out of the carriage and held out a hand for Wheein to take, gently helping her down. 

 

Yongsun quickly discovered that Wheein (much like Hyejin, when she thought about it)  _ loved  _ food, almost more than life itself. She laughed softly as Wheein shovelled a handful of popcorn into her mouth, the laugh quickly turning into her signature dolphin-like squeal when Wheein tilted her head to the side and asked “what?”, mouth still filled with popcorn. The younger girl was just so  _ cute _ , and Yongsun couldn’t help but be endeared at the sight. When it seemed like both women were satisfied by the myriad of food they’d bought, they headed back to their carriage, settling in with a blanket covering their legs and their feast laid out on the trays in front of them. 

 

“I’m so glad we have this food, I didn’t eat any dinner because I thought we would go to a restaurant or something like that.” Wheein said as she tore a bite from some of the sweets they had bought.

 

“Wheein-ah, I’m so sorry! I should’ve said we weren’t going for dinner.” Yongsun replied apologetically.

 

Wheein smiled at the older’s concern, shaking her head in protest. 

 

“It’s fine! I shouldn’t have just assumed anyway, or I could have asked.” 

 

The black haired woman pouted. “We can go for dinner next time, I promise.”

 

Grinning mischievously, Wheein responded, “How do you know there’ll definitely be a next time?”

 

“Well, judging by the way you’ve been eyeing me up at every opportunity, I’d say I have a pretty good chance of getting a second date.” The other woman said smoothly.

 

The blonde’s eyes widened and she stuttered as she tried to defend herself.

 

“Wheein-ah!” Yongsun giggled. “I’m kidding! Although do you really think I haven’t noticed your staring?”

 

She could feel the blush rushing to her cheeks and looked away, embarrassment taking over. She hadn’t meant to come across so eager, she just couldn’t help herself when it came to Yongsun. 

 

“Hey, why are you suddenly so embarrassed?” The older woman asked gently.

 

Wheein opened her mouth to respond but couldn’t seem to find the words to articulate how she was feeling. She looked away, suddenly unable to hold the other woman’s gaze as it shifted from playful and tender to concerned. It was as if Yongsun’s acknowledgement of her behaviour had flipped a switch inside her.

 

“I… I didn’t mean to throw myself at you.” She eventually replied, fiddling with the rings on her right hand.

 

“Wheein-ah.” Yongsun breathed. “You didn’t ‘throw yourself at me’. Trust me, any affection you show is more than fine by me, you don’t have to worry.”

 

At the older woman’s words, Wheein smiled slightly in relief, but the feeling of anxiety still ached in her chest. 

 

“I don’t want you to think that I’m only interested in you for all of this,” She paused, gesturing at the perfection that was Yongsun’s body, “I  _ really  _ like you, Yongsun-unnie, and -”

 

She was cut off by the feeling of soft lips covering her own. Almost as quickly as it began, the sweet kiss was over and Yongsun pulled back, eyes sparkling with affection and pink lips turned up in a smile that could only be described as being filled with warmth. 

 

“I really like you too, Wheein-ah.”

 

Still a little dazed from the kiss, Wheein found herself unable to respond and simply nodded slightly in response, causing Yongsun to smile back widely, eyes crinkling into crescent moons. It was then that they realised the movie was about to start, and Wheein simultaneously realised that she hadn’t even asked Yongsun what movie they were seeing. It turned out to be an old classic, one that Wheein recalled telling her a few weeks ago was one of her favourite films.

 

“You remembered!” 

 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I do tend to hang onto your every word, Wheein-ah.” Yongsun replied with a grin. 

 

Rather than replying, Wheein tucked herself into Yongsun’s side, allowing her head to rest on the older woman’s shoulder.

 

Towards the end of the film, with tears in her eyes caused by a particularly emotional scene, Wheein turned her head to place a chaste kiss on Yongsun’s collar bone, mumbling a soft “thank you” into her skin, before settling herself back to watch the rest of the film. Yongsun didn’t respond, but the younger could feel her heart-rate speed up slightly and she hummed with content.

 

What Wheein missed, however, was the expression of adoration on Yongsun’s face and the way her mouth hung open for just a second, before she schooled her face back into as neutral an expression as she could manage, which still didn’t manage to hide the clear feelings she held for the woman nestled beside her. 

 

When the film eventually finished, Wheein felt emotionally drained and snuggled further into Yongsun’s embrace, desperately seeking comfort. 

 

“Aw, baby,” Yongsun cooed.

 

“I love that movie so much.” Wheein said, a tremble in her voice. 

 

Arms enveloped around her, pulling her into Yongsun’s chest. She buried her face in the black haired woman’s neck and breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume. Pressing another kiss to her neck, Wheein disentangled herself from Yongsun to look around them. Many of the other patrons were already leaving and, after looking curiously at Yongsun, they too stood to leave, with Wheein making sure to grab all the leftover snacks they’d bought. The car was waiting for them almost exactly where they had been left off, and soon enough they were headed back into the city.

 

****

 

They stood at Wheein’s front door, Yongsun having insisted on walking her through the building and directly to her apartment. It was clear that neither woman wanted the night to end and, despite their earlier conversation, Wheein still felt the need to distance herself from Yongsun, if only to prove that her desire for her wasn’t simply physical. Even more than that, she knew that Yongsun would want their first time to be special, she did too, and something about that moment just didn’t feel like the right time. 

 

Instead of inviting her in, then, the two women stood hand in hand, glancing at one another shyly. Despite having felt quite bold every time she was alone with Yongsun since they confessed their feelings, Wheein suddenly didn’t know how to act around her now that they’d officially been on a date. 

 

“So…” She began.

 

Yongsun smiled at the slight quiver in the smaller woman’s voice and reached up a hand to tuck a blonde strand behind her ear. 

 

“I had a wonderful time tonight, Wheein-ah. Thank you for being such good company.” She said softly.

 

“Thank you for asking me out.” Wheein replied immediately. “I had a really, really nice time with you too. And I would invite you in but we both have work tomorrow, so… I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

 

As if sensing Wheein’s nerves, Yongsun smiled gently and nodded, leaning in close to press a sweet kiss to the younger’s cheek. As she pulled back, Wheein could feel the heat of her breath against her skin, the sensation making her tingle with happiness. 

 

“See you tomorrow.” Yongsun whispered, before turning to leave, holding onto Wheein’s hand until she was too far to reach.

 

“Bye…” Wheein mumbled as she watched her go. 

 

“Oh, and Wheein?” Yongsun turned back to face her just as she reached the stairs. “Feel free to actually throw yourself at me next time, I won’t bite.”

 

With a wink and a smirk, Yongsun disappeared down the stairs, leaving a wide-eyed Wheein standing dumbstruck at her front door.

 

**** 

 

“Hey baby.” Byulyi’s voice called out as Yongsun closed their front door. 

 

Her girlfriend entered the hall and pulled her in close, stealing a peck from her lips as her arms snaked their way around her waist. 

 

“How was the date?” 

 

Yongsun’s face broke out into a wide grin. “It was perfect. She loved the movie theatre.” 

 

Byulyi smiled at the happiness on her girlfriend’s face. 

 

“That’s great. I told you she would love it.”

 

Yongsun sighed at Byulyi’s words. It had felt a little strange discussing where she should take Wheein for their date with the taller woman; in fact, it had felt strange  _ going  _ on a date with someone other than her. She couldn’t help but worry that Byulyi secretly wasn’t as content with their situation as she said she was, but the younger woman had been enthusiastic and supportive at every turn and Yongsun couldn’t be more grateful to have her in her life. 

 

“Thank you for being so good to me, Byul-ah. I love you.” She whispered, tucking her face into Byulyi’s neck and breathing in deeply.

 

Byul could feel her heart melting at her words. “I love you too, Yongsun-ah.” 

 

They stood for a moment, simply content to hold one another. But soon after, Byulyi was, of course, the first to break the silence.

 

“So, when are you taking me on a date?” 


	15. till the stars fall from the sky

Wheein and Yongsun looked up from their respective desks suddenly as two sharp knocks sounded on the office door. Standing against the door frame, looking dashing as ever, was none other than Moon Byulyi, clad in an oversized jumper, skinny jeans, and a backwards cap placed over her silver hair. 

 

“Byul-ah! What are you doing here? I don’t have time to have lunch, I’m afraid.” Yongsun said apologetically.

 

“Actually… I was wondering if I could steal Wheein from you this weekend? Only for a few hours on Saturday, if that’s okay with you, Wheein?” Byulyi asked sweetly. 

 

The blonde widened her eyes in surprise as Byulyi turned to look at her, confused at the unexpected question. 

 

“Um… yeah, I’m free, unnie.”

 

“Great, then it’s a date. I’ll get your number from Yong later.” She smiled, nose muscles on full display. “I have to rush off, I’ll see you later, baby.”

 

Pressing a kiss to Yongsun’s forehead, she disappeared as quickly as she had arrived, leaving the two women dumbfounded in her wake.

 

“Well, that was weird. Do you know why she wants to hang out with you?” Yongsun said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Clearly because I’m wonderful company,  _ Ms Kim _ .” Wheein replied teasingly. “But no, I’m not sure.” 

 

The black haired woman hummed, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Byul hadn’t mentioned anything regarding Wheein to her at all, let alone expressed interest in spending time with her.

 

“Are you jealous by any chance?” 

 

Wheein asked the question lightly, but Yongsun could detect a hint of uncertainty in her voice and her heart ached painfully with the need to reassure the younger woman.

 

“Not at all. I’m just wondering how I’m going to occupy myself on Saturday since both my girlfriends are busy, apparently.” Yongsun huffed. 

 

“Aw, unnie!” Wheein giggled at the cute pout on the other woman’s face, all anxiety seemingly vanishing.

 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! I really hope you have fun. I actually think it’s quite sweet that Byul wants to spend time with you.” She replied, smiling fondly.

 

Their conversation was interrupted by an intern knocking on the office door, requesting Yongsun’s eyes on some new packaging for an older product and Wheein dutifully went back to her work, feeling hesitant and excited at the prospect of seeing Byulyi again.

 

****

 

Saturday came rather quickly, and soon Wheein stood at the door of her building, checking her watch very few seconds absentmindedly. She didn’t like to admit it but she was  _ nervous _ at the thought of spending some time alone with Byulyi. Aside from the odd moment here and there, and that night Byulyi had arrived at her door, they’d not been alone together for long. After all, they were dating the same woman. How were they meant to interact? Like friends? Something more intimate simply by proxy? Wheein just didn’t know. 

 

An unfamiliar car pulled up outside her building, windows tinted so that she couldn’t see the driver. It was a nice car, and an expensive one at that. She glanced away, not wanting to be caught staring at something she clearly couldn’t afford. 

 

“Why are you just standing there, Wheein-ah? We have places to be!” 

 

She turned back, searching for the owner of the voice, only to see Byulyi watching her with a smug grin from the driver’s seat of the car in front of her. Blushing, she hurried over to the passenger’s side and got in, marvelling at the lush interior of the car. 

 

“I was expecting Yongsun-unnie’s driver, sorry, Byulyi-unnie.” 

 

Putting the car into gear, Byulyi sped off with barely a glance around her. It was clear that the car was powerful, Wheein feeling the evidence of its speed all around her. 

 

“I don’t like using him very often when I have my own car. Yong likes him for simplicity and ease, plus he knows the city better than anyone, but I like the control and independence in driving myself.” The silver haired woman explained as they sped through the streets.

 

Wheein nodded in understanding. She couldn’t afford her own car just yet, but she understood the desire to have that kind of freedom.

 

“So... where exactly are we going, Byulyi-unnie?” She finally asked.

 

The other woman smiled crookedly, glancing in her direction before looking back at the road. “Remember I told you that I’d been thinking about adopting a dog?” 

 

“Yeah…?” 

 

“Well, I’m adopting a dog! And I want you to help me choose.” Byulyi announced. 

 

“Oh my God! That’s so exciting! Does Yongsun know?” 

 

“Nope.” She popped the p cutely, a cheeky grin appearing. “We talked about it briefly a few days ago and she seemed excited about the idea, so I wanted to surprise her.” 

 

Wheein smiled softly. Byulyi always seemed eager to please Yongsun, like there was nothing else in the world she would rather do than make the other woman happy. She found it incredibly endearing, and completely understood the feeling, since it was one that she too felt around the CEO.

 

The silver haired woman revealed that she’d already done some research and found a few shelters that she wanted to visit in the city. When they arrived at a shelter just a short time later, Byulyi insisted that Wheein allow her to open the car door for her, a gentlewomanly gesture that Wheein couldn’t help blushing at slightly, especially when Byulyi offered a hand to help her out of the car.

 

They stepped into the shelter, the building alive with barks, whines, meows, and many other animalistic noises. Wheein watched as Byulyi made her way to the desk, asking the receptionist if they could have a look at the dogs that were available for adoption. The silver haired woman turned towards her, lifting a hand to gesture for Wheein to follow her as the receptionist pointed her in the right direction.

 

“Through there is where we keep the dogs during the day, there’ll be a couple of staff members around who should be able to assist you if you need it.” She said politely.

 

“Thank you.” Both women replied before making their way through the door. 

 

The door led to another room, one decorated by play pens and obstacle courses for the many, many dogs that were running around excitedly. Wheein could see a couple of staff members, just as the receptionist said, each keeping an eye on the dogs.

 

“Do you want to ask someone for help or look at the dogs first?” Wheein asked.

 

Too mesmerized by the animals bounding about around them, Byulyi stood silently for a moment, an expression of pure joy on her face. Wheein poked her stomach, the sharp feeling pulling a loud yelp from the taller woman, and repeated the question while giggling at Byulyi’s now disgruntled face. 

 

“I think we should ask someone.” 

 

They quickly found a member of staff who was willing to help, a tall blonde woman named Siyeon. 

 

“So, is there a specific kind of dog you’re looking for? Any special requirements?” She asked enthusiastically.

 

“Well… ideally, a house dog. I live with my girlfriend and we don’t have a large garden. We also have another dog, she’s quite small and old, so if we could find a dog who has a slightly calmer temperament, I think Jjing-ah would adjust easier to that.” Byulyi explained.

 

“Okay, that helps a lot with narrowing it down. Do you any breeds in mind?” 

 

Byulyi paused for a moment. 

 

“No, anything’s fine really.” 

 

Wheein was a little surprised, since she knew that only a week ago Byulyi had mentioned wanting a Corgi, but she stayed silent. 

 

“And what about your girlfriend?” Siyeon turned to address Wheein, “Do you like any particular breeds?”

 

Both women’s eyes widened comically, with Wheein stuttering out, “O-oh, I’m not, I mean, we’re not, uh -“

 

“We’re just… friends?” Byulyi trailed off, glancing at Wheein uncertainly.

 

“Yes. Friends. We’re friends.” She confirmed. 

 

Siyeon stared at them for a moment before quickly recovering and leading them towards a few different dogs. Each one was adorable in its own way, but Byulyi just couldn’t seem to connect with any of them in the way she wanted. 

 

“And this little guy is Daebak. He’s 4 months old, someone gave him up after realising they didn’t have the space to accommodate a dog.” Siyeon said as they stopped at a pen that contained a lone puppy. 

 

He was a little Corgi pup, the exact breed that Byulyi had mentioned last week, Wheein realised. The little dog looked sad, but his tail began to slowly hit against the ground as Wheein and Byulyi leaned down to see him. 

 

“Can I see him?” The silver haired woman asked, eyes sparkling.

 

Siyeon lifted him carefully out of his pen and held him out for Byulyi to take. The woman laughed as he scrambled into her arms, pink tongue peeking out to lick messily against her neck.

 

“He’s very sweet,” Wheein commented, reaching up to scratch behind his ears. 

 

They sat with him for a few moments, allowing him to sniff around them both, even taking turns playing around with him. Eventually, he made his way back into Byulyi’s lap and curled up against her.

 

“It’s him. I want him.” Byulyi said suddenly.

 

Wheein watched as she held the little dog in her arms, seeing the way he snuggled into her like he belonged there. 

 

“You’re sure?” 

 

Byulyi nodded firmly. 

 

“I’ll go get someone!” Wheein said, lifting herself off the ground to seek out a staff member. 

 

When she returned with Siyeon, Byulyi was lying face down with Daebak sitting in front of her, much like the scene Wheein had walked in on a week prior between Byulyi and Ggomo.

 

“Is this a ritual between you and animals?” Wheein asked playfully.

 

“Yes. It’s very important that I let them know I’m not a threat.” Byulyi said with a serious tone.

 

Wheein giggled at the older woman’s antics and reached down to let the dog sniff her hand. Almost immediately, he reached up and began lathering her hand with licks, tail thumping manically in excitement.

 

“I think he knows that we’re not a threat, unnie.”

 

Byulyi looked up at her with grumpy expression, one that soon dissipated as Daebak nudged her with a dainty paw. 

 

It wasn’t long before Byulyi and Wheein had filled out all the paperwork and were hauling Daebak’s carrier into Byulyi’s car, ready to bring him home. After Byulyi carefully set the carrier in the backseat, making sure it wouldn’t move around at all, she removed a blanket and a few dog toys from the car boot, drawing a curious stare from Wheein.

 

“I bought a few things yesterday, just in case.” Byulyi explained as she got into the driver’s side. 

 

They sat in silence for a few moments as they drove, with Daebak sleeping happily and both women a little unsure of how to interact now that they were alone again.

 

“I… thank you for today, Byulyi-unnie. I like knowing that we can hang out and it doesn’t feel weird.” 

 

“Why would it feel weird?” Byulyi asked, feigning obliviousness. 

 

“Because I’m dating your girlfriend? In most scenarios, that would be weird.” 

 

Fingers tapped rhythmically on the steering wheel as Byulyi looked out the window, using the traffic as an excuse to avoid the conversation for a moment. Wheein could tell that she was a bit nervous, a trait that she’d never seen in Byulyi before, and one that reassured her that this situation wasn’t quite as easy as it had seemed for the silver haired woman. 

 

“I like you, Wheein-ah. I know I’ve said it before, but I really do. You’re good for Yongsun. She cares about you, a lot actually, and I can certainly see why. I think… I’d like to get to know you better, not just for Yongsun, but for myself too.” She paused, seemingly trying to gauge the blonde’s reaction. “I don’t expect anything! I just genuinely want to spend time with you, that’s all.”

 

“I’d like that too, Byulyi-unnie.” Wheein said softly, a small smile gracing her lips.

 

Byulyi looked at her in surprise.

 

“Really?”

 

Wheein nodded, blonde hair bouncing as she took in the relief that washed over Byulyi’s face. She was surprised that someone as confident and outgoing as Byulyi could have been so nervous because of  _ her  _ of all people, but she found it incredibly endearing. 

 

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive back to Wheein’s building, but this time the silence wasn’t filled with uncertainty. In fact, both women sat with tentative smiles on their faces, each excited at the prospect of whatever was blossoming between them. 

 

**** 

 

“Yongsun-unnie?” Byulyi called, making sure no one was home before hurrying into the house, Daebak’s carrier in her arms. “Okay, buddy, I’m going to need you to stay here while I get all your stuff from the car. I’ll be back in a few minutes. 

 

The small dog barked, his tail thumping lightly against the carrier’s wall. Within a few moments, during which Daebak whined pitifully and drew Jjing jjing’s attention, Byulyi returned to set up her new pet’s sleeping area. She’d already decided that Daebak would sleep in the living room, hopefully with Jjing quickly adjusting, and she was happy to see that the two little dogs were happily sniffing at each other through the wire barrier between them. 

 

“Jjing-ah! This is Daebakie, your new brother! Please be good to him, he’s very small and gentle, so you have to show him the ropes.” She whispered as she knelt down to give Jjing jjing an affectionate head scratch.

 

After setting up Daebak’s bed in the corner of the room and arranging his water and food bowls, she sat down and fished her phone out of her pocket. She wanted to order take-out, a mixture of Yongsun’s favourite foods (mostly tteokbokki, though), just to add an extra surprise on top of Daebak’s arrival. Thankfully the food arrived before her girlfriend came home, a feast much bigger than either of them would probably ever be able to eat. 

 

The sound of the front door closing echoed through the house just as Byulyi was laying the food out on the kitchen table and her head snapped up at the noise. She hadn’t been expecting Yongsun back just yet, as she’d told Byulyi that she was spending most of the evening at Joohyun’s.

 

“Okay Daebakie, show time!” She whispered at the tiny dog, who panted happily, tongue hanging out and tail wagging in excitement. “Yongsun-ah! Could you come here for a second?”

 

The sounds of footsteps padding into the room came quickly, Yongsun coming around the corner just a few seconds later. 

 

“Byul-ah, I’m so sleepy. Joohyunie and Seulgi-yah had a fight and Joohyun spent the whole evening recounting it to me, I just want to curl up with you and cuddle,” Yongsun moaned, rubbing her eyes and scrunching her nose in a way that melted Byulyi’s heart. “Baby? What are you…”

 

The black haired woman trailed off as she opened her eyes, taking in the sight of Byulyi standing beside the platter of food.

 

“I ordered all your favourites.” She said with a sheepish grin.

 

As if on cue, Daebak barked excitedly, seeming to be curious about the new person who had entered his new home.

 

“Byul-ah… who’s this?”

 

Daebak bounded over to Yongsun as she lowered herself to the ground and reached out a hand to pet him, the little dog rushing past her hand in excitement and leaping straight up to lick at her face. The force of his jump knocked her backwards and Yongsun dissolved into a fit of giggles as she tried to wrestle him away from her face to no avail. 

 

Byulyi’s heart constricted at the scene, unable to control the rush of emotion she felt at seeing the happiness on Yongsun’s face. She  _ loved  _ this woman, more than she would ever be able to put into words, but she hoped that she could continue to show her every single day. 

 

Once Daebak finally settled down and Yongsun was able to control her laughter, both human and dog lay on the ground panting. Byul sat down beside them, one hand slipping under Yongsun’s shirt to trace the soft skin there, the other absentmindedly patting Daebak’s head.

 

“You remember I asked you a few days ago about getting another dog? And you said I could choose? Well… this is Daebak.” 

 

Yongsun stared up at her in surprise. “He’s ours?”

 

Byulyi nodded sheepishly. 

 

“He’s perfect, I love him already.” Yongsun’s face broke out into a smile and she hugged the little dog closer, much to Daebak’s delight. 

 

A few hours later, once they were sure Daebak and Jjing jjing were friendly, they retired to their room, leaving the two little dogs curled up beside one another, sleeping sounding, Jjing snuffling in her old age. Byulyi opened the door to their bedroom, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Yongsun followed, wrapping her arms around Byul from behind. 

 

“Thank you for everything, Byul-ah.” She mumbled into the back of Byulyi’s neck. 

 

Byulyi turned in her embrace, bringing Yongsun’s hands up around her neck, her own then going down to circle the smaller woman’s petite waist. “I didn’t actually do that much, Yong -”

 

Yongsun cut her off, frowning at her girlfriend’s attempt to diminish what she’d done. 

 

“Byul-ah. Stop it. You got us the cutest, sweetest little dog, you ordered my favourite food, and… you made Wheein-ah happy.” Byulyi looked up in surprise at her words. “She texted me earlier. She didn’t say where you two went but she feels comfortable around you and I… I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you’re embracing her and all of this so much. I know I’ve said it so many times already but I mean it. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, Yongsun-ah.” Byulyi replied earnestly, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend tenderly. 

 

Deepening the kiss, she turned Yongsun around and pushed her until the back of her knees hit their mattress. Surprised, Yongsun broke the kiss and looked up at Byul implishly, before turning them around again.

 

“Baby, you’ve already been so sweet to me today, let me take care of you for once.” Yongsun said, pressing a hand on Byulyi’s chest to push her down onto the bed.

 

Yongsun followed, quickly straddling her girlfriend’s thighs, bracketing them with her own. 

 

“Well, if you really insist, princess.” The other woman smirked.

 

Their lips met in a scorching kiss, with Byulyi allowing Yongsun to take the lead, parting her lips when she felt a soft tongue brush against her lower lip. She groaned as Yongsun’s tongue pushed its way inside her mouth, briefly licking at her own before Byulyi pushed forward to demand entrance to the older woman’s mouth. Not to be outdone, Yongsun began sucking on her tongue obscenely, drawing a low moan from deep in Byulyi’s throat. 

 

Byulyi’s hands settled on Yongsun’s hips, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened, one hand drifting up to wrap itself around Yongsun’s long hair to  _ pull _ .

 

“Hey, I said I was in charge tonight.” Yongsun whined as she was pulled away from her girlfriend’s lips.

 

Byulyi chuckled. “I know, baby, I just like teasing you. Go ahead, top me if you can.”

 

Dark eyes flashed at the challenge and Yongsun roughly shoved at Byulyi’s shoulders, pushing her down onto the bed properly. She dragged her hands down Byul’s chest, stopping to cup her breasts over her jumper and squeezing, smiling with satisfaction at the gasp of pleasure that escaped the other woman’s mouth. 

 

“Take this off,” she demanded, tugging at the jumper, “I want to feel you.” 

 

Without hesitation, Byulyi reached down the lift the garment up, tugging it over her head in one swift movement and throwing it to the other side of the room. Yongsun watched with hooded eyes, bewildered at how a simple thing like that could turn her on so much. Byul lay, silver hair splayed out behind her on the pillow, cheeks flushed a little, rose petal lips puckered just slightly and begging for attention which Yongsun was more than happy to give. Leaning down, she pulled Byulyi’s lower lip between her teeth and bit down gently, maintaining eye contact all the way. 

 

Her hands teasingly stroked along her girlfriend’s jaw, running down her neck to her chest. Byulyi let out a gasp as she felt fingertips brush along the top of her bra, tracing the cup slowly. 

 

“Unnie,” she breathed.

 

“Patience, Byul-ah.”

 

“At least kiss me properly if you’re going to be a tease.” Byul said demandingly as her hand came up to cup the nape of Yongsun’s neck, pulling her down to claim her lips heatedly.

 

The younger groaned into the kiss as Yongsun cupped her breast firmly, quickly finding her nipple through the thin material to take it between her thumb and forefinger and twisting roughly. She pulled the cup down, tugging the straps until they came off Byul’s arms and freed her breasts. Byulyi shuddered slightly under Yongsun’s stare; she had never quite gotten used to the hunger in her girlfriend’s eyes, even after five years. Yongsun leant down to suck a hardened nipple into her mouth, biting down in response to the gasp that her touch elicited. Her other hand slid down to cup the heat between Byulyi’s legs, which could easily be felt even through her jeans. Letting go of the nipple, Yongsun smirked cruelly down at the tortured expression on her girlfriend’s face.

 

“We’ve barely even started and you’re already so ready for me, Byul-ah,” she mumbled, leaning upwards to nuzzle her face into the other woman’s neck, nipping delicately at the sensitive skin on her pulse point. 

 

“I’m always ready for you.” Byulyi replied softly, tugging Yongsun away from her neck to capture her lips in another kiss, this one much sweeter than the last.

 

As their lips moved together slowly, Yongsun rearranged herself, careful not to pull her lips away from Byulyi’s. Settling a thigh between the other woman’s, she began to grind her hips down, the firmness of her thigh moving against Byulyi until the younger couldn’t contain the needy little noises that were spilling from her mouth. 

 

“ _ Please _ , Yongsun.”

 

The tone of her voice was so desperate, so wanton, that Yongsun couldn’t refuse her. She pulled away, cooing at the way Byulyi whined slightly at the loss of contact, to open Byulyi’s jeans, popping open the button and pulling her zipper down swiftly. Rather than tugging the jeans of immediately, however, she instead slid her hand inside, gasping at the warmth that welcomed her. Byul’s underwear was soaked.

 

“ _ God _ , Byul. You’re so wet.” She moaned.

 

Byulyi choked out a moan as Yongsun’s fingertips rubbed against her underwear, the friction working wonders against her clit and sending little shocks through her body. A loud whine escaped her throat as Yongsun pulled her hand out of her jeans, the whine quickly dying when Yongsun pressed her damp fingers against Byulyi’s lips. She wrapped her lips around the other woman’s fingertips without hesitation, sucking hard and flicking her tongue against the sensitive pads of Yongsun’s fingers. 

 

“That’s enough, baby.” Yongsun said gently, pulling her fingers from Byulyi’s mouth. “Take these off for me, okay?”

 

She tugged on the waistline of the silver haired woman’s jeans and smiled as Byul immediately complied, the jeans soon finding themselves on the floor at the other side of their room, her underwear quickly following. Yongsun leant down to kiss her again, groaning softly into her mouth as she realised she could taste Byulyi on her tongue.

 

“How do you want me, Byul-ah?” She whispered against her lips. 

 

“Fuck me, please. I want your fingers in me.” Came the reply.

 

The words had barely left Byulyi’s pouty lips when Yongsun slipped her hand down through the light patch of hair between her legs, fingers delving into slick heat. 

 

“ _ Yong _ .” Byul groaned as two fingers pressed hard against her clit.

 

Yongsun circled the other woman’s clit a few times before moving down to slip her fingers inside her, swallowing the loud moan that came out of Byulyi’s mouth with her lips. She marveled at how wet Byul was for her, how easily her fingers were sliding in and out, the mewls spilling from Byulyi’s lips sending shocks of arousal to her own core. As she curled her fingers, looking for that one spot that she knew made Byul see stars, her thumb reached up to press tightly against her clit, a particularly loud moan sounding beside her ear. She picked up her pace, rubbing at the spongy flesh inside Byulyi and feeling the heavy shudder that signalled that she was close to orgasm. A third finger joined the other two, stretching Byul deliciously, just enough that she knew she was going to ache pleasantly the next day. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Yongsun whispered, watching as Byulyi ground her hips up, desperately seeking  _ more more more. _

 

She leaned down to take a nipple into her mouth, sucking  _ hard  _ in time with the circular motions on Byulyi’s clit. She began to thrust a little harder, Byulyi’s hips bucking up to meet her every time, until her thighs began to shake. With one particularly hard thrust, Yongsun bit down on the nipple in her mouth and pressed down on her clit simultaneously, watching as Byulyi tightened around her fingers, her hips moving erratically as she fell apart. Yongsun slowed her thrusts, working the younger woman through her orgasm. Byul’s eyes were screwed tightly, looking almost pained as the powerful orgasm washed over her.

 

Panting, her expression relaxed and she opened her eyes, love radiating from them as she reached to pull Yongsun towards her, kissing her gently. 

 

“That was amazing.” Byulyi breathed against the older woman’s lips, reaching a hand up to cup her full cheek. 

 

Yongsun smiled softly when she pulled away, enjoying the sweet little mewl that came from Byulyi’s lips as she slipped her fingers out of her. Byulyi reached towards their bedside table to offer her a handkerchief, only to turn back to the sight of Yongsun lewdly sucking her wet fingers into her mouth. 

 

“You taste so good.” The older said, leaning down to capture her girlfriend’s lips in a slow kiss.

 

They kissed lazily for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling for being in each other’s arms, when Byulyi suddenly rolled them over, smirking triumphantly down at Yongsun.

 

“My turn.” 

 


	16. pull me in close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! i was away for a few days last week and didn’t get much time to write! this is a shorter chapter but i’m hoping the next one will make up for that. please enjoy💞

Work was busy for the next several weeks. Both women were often staying late to finish up reports, and Yongsun was getting especially anxious over the launch of their new products. She hated seeing Yongsun so stressed, and it especially pained her to know there was nothing that she could do to truly ease her girlfriend’s worries, but she tried nonetheless. 

 

It was late one evening, a week or so after their first date, when Wheein decided that Yongsun needed a break. She herself had left the office several hours later than usual every single night that week, and more often than not Yongsun would stay on even later, claiming that she just needed ten more minutes to read things over, but Wheein suspected that Yongsun was staying much later than that if the dark circles under her eyes were any indicator. Moreover, she knew that Byulyi was away on business this week, and the thought of Yongsun going home, exhausted and overworked, to an empty house just didn’t sit well with her, even if she knew the older woman would have Jjing jjing and Daebakie for company. 

 

“Unnie?” 

 

Yongsun looked up, surprise colouring her features as though she had forgotten that there was someone else in the room. 

 

“Do you want to go home, Wheein-ah? I really don’t mind, go on ahead, I just have a few more reports to read and then I’ll head home too, -”

 

“Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to come home with me? I have some japchae in my fridge that’s too much for me and I’d very much like it if you’d eat it with me.” Wheein interrupted quietly.

 

The woman across from her stayed silent, clearly not expecting the question.

 

“Um, I really don’t know if I can…” She replied, looking helplessly around her at the stack of papers on the desk before her.

 

Wheein felt for her. She knew the pressure of being the CEO of such a big company must be so stressful. 

 

“Please?” The blonde tried again, allowing a little bit of a pout to form on her lips, knowing that it could strip Yongsun of her barriers. 

 

She could see Yongsun fighting with herself internally, glancing between the papers and Wheein. The CEO was clearly so close to giving in, she looked tired and frustrated and Wheein wanted nothing more than to eat japchae with her, cuddle on the sofa, and trade soft kisses until the weary look in her eyes was gone. 

 

A moment later Yongsun gave an almost imperceptible nod and Wheein grinned widely in delight, mentally fist pumping the air at her success. 

 

“Just give me 10 minutes, okay? I promise I’ll be done after that.” 

 

Content with her answer, Wheein began to pack up her own desk. 

 

True to her promise, Yongsun did in fact finish exactly 10 minutes later, and Wheein was brought back to the present by the slamming shut of Yongsun’s laptop. 

 

“Will Jjing-ah and Daebakie be okay without you tonight?” Wheein queried, suddenly realising she would be leaving the dogs unattended.

 

Yongsun nodded weakly. “We have a dog walker anyway but I’ve already texted her and asked if she could come in a little earlier to feed them so they should be fine.”

 

Yongsun’s tone was so weak and it was clear that the woman could barely keep her eyes open. 

 

“Yongsun-ah.” Wheein murmured. “Is your driver here?”

 

She didn’t like asking the question, being more than used to taking the subway to and from work, but she genuinely didn’t know if Yongsun would make the journey home given how tired she seemed to be. The other woman nodded, stifling a yawn behind her hand. Wheein couldn’t help but smile at the sight; it put Yongsun’s chubby cheeks on display even more, making her look a decade younger than her 28 years. Wheein hadn’t seen her girlfriend barefaced yet, but she imagined that she looked even cuter without her makeup. 

 

Guiding her downstairs, they waved at the security guards as they passed through the lobby and onto the street, Wheein catching sight of a familiar car. They clambered into the backseat a little clumsily, and Wheein smiled at the driver, who she could see giving a fond look towards Yongsun, who was almost falling asleep on her shoulder. 

 

“Could you take us to my flat please, Jonathan? Yongsun-unnie’s staying with me tonight.” She asked politely.

 

“Of course, Miss.”

 

She felt her body relax as the car began to move, sinking into the comfortable seat of the car. Yongsun’s head was nestled comfortably against her, the older woman mumbling something unintelligible against her shoulder, lips pursing out delicately.

 

“Are you okay, unnie?” Wheein asked.

 

Yongsun nodded slightly, lips parting just barely and her eyes opening a fraction to look at Wheein. “You’re the sweetest person I know, Jung Wheein.”

 

Wheein blushed furiously, all the blood rushing to her face at the admission. 

 

“I doubt Byulyi-unnie would appreciate you saying that.”

 

Yongsun scrunched her nose up at the mention of her other girlfriend’s name. “Byul-ah’s so greasy. I still love her though, even with her grease.” 

 

The blonde couldn’t tell if Yongsun was sleep-talking or not, even with her eyes opened slightly. There was a slight slur in her words, but aside from that she seemed lucid enough. Until, that is, Yongsun closed her eyes and began snoring lightly just a moment later. Wheein smiled fondly and lent her head against Yongsun’s, allowing the older woman to doze as the car made its way through the city. 

 

When they arrived outside her building 20 minutes later, Wheein pried the still sleeping woman off her shoulder, waking her as gently as she could, before thanking the driver and leading her into the foyer and to the elevator. 

 

“Wheein-ah,” Yongsun mumbled, moving closer to her. 

 

Despite Yongsun being a tiny bit taller, she had curled herself into Wheein’s embrace, wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face there. Wordlessly, Wheein slipped her own arms around Yongsun’s waist and held her as the elevator went up up up. They stood silently for a moment, with Yongsun simply nuzzling her nose against Wheein’s pulse point, but the silence was soon broken by the gasp that escaped Wheein’s throat as her girlfriend pressed a quick kiss to the skin, her tongue peeking out just a second later. 

 

“I thought you were tired?” Wheein queried in surprise. 

 

“I am, but you’re warm and cosy and I really, really want to kiss you.” Yongsun lifted her head and met Wheein’s eyes.

 

Her dark chocolate eyes were wide, despite the heavy feeling of sleep that was weighing Yongsun down, and Wheein’s lips parted with desire at the look in her eyes, drawing the older woman’s gaze down. She licked her lips, pink tongue looking so inviting that all Wheein’s thoughts left her brain; all she knew was that she wanted to feel those lips on hers.

 

She leant forward until her forehead was pressed against Yongsun’s, breath mingling between them as their lips were separated by a mere hair’s breadth. 

 

“Kiss me, please.” Yongsun whispered.

 

With that, Wheein closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Yongsun’s, both women sighing softly at the sensation. They kissed lazily, simply taking the time to explore each other in a way they hadn’t before. It was devoid of the desperation they’d felt when they’d kissed before, that eagerness instead being replaced with a desire only to feel each other. 

 

Wheein tilted her head, taking the lead and opening her mouth to flick her tongue against Yongsun’s bottom lip. She pulled away slightly, smiling softly at the way Yongsun’s lips followed her and turned into a pout, eyes still closed. Leaning back in, she pulled Yongsun’s lower lip between her teeth and sucked on it lightly, relishing the little shudder that went through the other woman as she did so. Her eyelids cracked open, revealing a glint of the dark eyes Wheein loved so much, sparkling in the dim light of the elevator. 

 

The elevator ground to a halt, doors opening just as Wheein and Yongsun managed to untangle themselves from each other. A hand brushed against hers and Wheein looked down in surprise, feeling a tug on her heart as she watched Yongsun’s fingers slip between her own to hold her hand. 

 

“Come on, unnie, let’s get you to bed.” 

 

They walked the rest of the way to Wheein’s apartment hand in hand, Wheein gently tugging the older woman along as her sleep addled brain was once again starting to catch up with her. 

 

A short while later, the two were snuggled together in Wheein’s bed, Ggomo purring contently. Wheein had lent Yongsun an oversized shirt and some shorts to sleep in and she was already regretting the decision. Her hand played with the hair on the nape of Yongsun’s neck as the black haired woman nuzzled her face into Wheein’s neck, lightly rubbing her nose against it affectionately.

 

“Hold on, I have to call Byul-ah before we go to bed!” Yongsun said suddenly, eyes popping wide open. “We talk every night before bed.” 

 

She reached out, hands grabbing wildly as she searched for her phone. The sight was so cute that Wheein couldn’t suppress her smile and sat up, leaning forward to press a kiss on Yongsun’s mochi cheek, which puffed out even further when an expression of confusion clouded her face. 

 

“What was that for?” She queried.

 

“Nothing, you’re just cute.” 

 

The black haired woman’s mouth squished into an adorable frown. “Aigoo, you and Byul are both so greasy.” 

 

“Shut up, you love it really.” Wheein countered, nuzzling her nose along Yongsun’s ear and trailing her lips down her neck, pressing soft kisses there as she went.

 

The blonde giggled when she was met with silence, Yongsun clearly avoiding a response as she looked through her phone to find the Facetime app to call Byulyi. The phone rang for a moment before being answered, a very tired and grumpy Byulyi on the other end.

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Byulie!” Yongsun said softly, her tone betraying her excitement at seeing her girlfriend.

 

The silver haired woman perked up slightly at the sound of Yongsun’s voice. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Her voice was scratchy and deep from sleep. “Sorry, I was taking a nap. Is that Wheein?”

 

“Hi, Byulyi-unnie!” Wheein gave a small wave. 

 

She cuddled further into Yongsun’s side so that she was more in the frame, smiling at Byul’s tired expression. Now she had two sleepyheads to deal with.

 

“I just wanted to call you before bed, Byul-ah. I miss you.” Yongsun mumbled, her expression forlorn. 

 

Wheein frowned at the sight and kissed her cheek gently, before realising that Byulyi was watching them intently, an unreadable expression on her face. She flushed a little at her affection for Yongsun having been observed, but she quickly got over it once she realised that Byulyi was smiling at them contently. 

 

“I miss you too, Yongsun-ah. But it looks like you’re being taken care of pretty well. Wheeinie, can I fly you out here for tomorrow night so I can get cuddles too?” Byul pouted sweetly before winking at her.

 

All traces of sweetness soon dissipated as Yongsun started screeching and Byulyi cackled.

 

“I don’t allow you to steal Wheeinie from me, Byul-ah, get your own girlfriend.” Yongsun huffed, pulling Wheein closer into her embrace.

 

“I don’t know if you’ve realised over the last five years, unnie, but I actually do have a girlfriend, her name is Kim Yongsun and she’s about your age, dark hair, the most delectable lips I’ve ever seen… actually, now that I think about it, she looks quite a bit like you!” Byulyi teased.

 

“Shut up.” Yongsun pouted. 

 

Byulyi stared for a moment, fondness for the older woman practically pouring out of her eyes. The devotion they had for each other was clear and Wheein’s heart fluttered at the reminder that they had willingly invited her to someday potentially be a part of that devotion. 

 

Yongsun glanced away from the phone, hand coming up to try and stifle a yawn unsuccessfully. Somehow, Byul’s eyes softened even more.

 

“Go to sleep, baby. I know you’ve been overworking yourself lately. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” 

 

Yongsun nodded sleepily. “Goodnight, Byul-ah.” 

 

“Night, baby. Goodnight Wheein.” Byul waved, before disappearing from the screen as Wheein mumbled a goodbye in return. 

 

The two women settled back into bed and Wheein reached to turn her bedside lamp off, quickly turning back to welcome Yongsun into her arms. 

 

“Thank you for taking care of me, Wheein-ah.” Yongsun murmured.

 

“Always, unnie.” 

 

The blonde tilted Yongsun’s face towards hers with a finger under her chin and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, both sighing happily at the sensation. Whispered goodnights were lost as both women succumbed to sleep for the first time in one another’s arms.  

 


	17. an ache in your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, this took longer than i expected! sorry for the delay and i hope you enjoy! (ps, apologies for the very basic and kind of terrible art explanations, i’m very much not an artist nor have i ever studied it so.. i tried)

Wheein’s heart was fluttering in anticipation. Yongsun was due to arrive at her door any minute now, and she couldn’t contain her excitement at the prospect of seeing her girlfriend after a long, long week without her. The older woman had been called away suddenly on business; her company was making a deal with an overseas brand and they had insisted on talking to Yongsun in person rather than through video chat, as was Yongsun’s own preference. It allowed her to stay in the city as much as possible and so, she used it every chance she got. Not this time, however, and the other CEO’s insistence had meant that their nights were spent exchanging whispered words of affection through the phone. It gave Wheein a taste of how Yongsun must feel every time Byulyi left the city for her own business, and it made Wheein ache a little for the other woman. 

 

The only contact they had was a phone call the previous night, as Yongsun had been in back to back meetings and the time differences were too severe for Wheein to stay up waiting for her. 

 

****

 

_ The night before _

 

_ “Yongsun, I miss you,” Wheein whined down the phone. _

 

_ The giggle that sounded in response did little to ease the ache deep in her stomach. _

 

_ “I miss you too, baby. I’ll be home tomorrow, though. And… I actually have something planned for us, if that’s okay?” Yongsun asked. _

 

_ Wheein’s lips curled into a slow, sweet smile at her words.  _

 

_ “Of course it is. Can I ask what we’re doing?”  _

 

_ “Nope, sorry, Wheein-ah. It’s a surprise. I’m a little nervous about it, actually.”  _

 

_ Surprisingly, Wheein could hear the uncertainty in the other woman’s voice and she couldn’t help the little smile that appeared at the knowledge that Yongsun was nervous about spending time with her still.  _

 

_ “Unnie, you know you don’t have to be nervous with me. If anything, I should be nervous around you.” _

 

_ “I know, I just - hey, wait a minute, what does that mean?” _

 

_ Wheein let out a high pitched giggle at the slightly indignant tone in Yongsun’s voice.  _

 

_ “Well, you’re older than me, you’re a CEO, you’re rich, successful, you’re gorgeous… not to mention, you’re my boss. And I don’t know if you’ve ever noticed, but you can be pretty intimidating. Have you ever heard yourself in meetings?”  _

 

_ “I… yes, but that’s different. That’s my work persona. I’m not like that with you and Byulyi. You make me feel like… like I can be soft and it’s okay.” The other woman said softly, as though she was telling Wheein something she didn’t think she should. _

 

_ Wheein’s heart skipped a beat. _

 

_ “You make me feel like that too, unnie.” _

 

_ They lay in comfortable silence on their respective beds for a few moments, content to simply listen to the soothing sounds of each other’s breathing, when Wheein heard a soft sigh escape the other woman’s mouth. _

 

_ “Whatcha thinking about, Yongsun-ah?” _

 

_ “Nothing… I’m just thinking about how badly I want to kiss you,” Yongsun breathed. _

 

_ “Unnie, are you trying to initiate phone sex before we’ve even had actual sex?”  _

 

_ There was a moment of silence but Wheein just knew that Yongsun was biting her lip in that teasing way she did when she was trying to mess with her. It drove her crazy. _

 

_ “Maybe. Is that okay?” Yongsun asked, a breathy lilt to her voice that made Wheein’s stomach flip with want.  _

 

_ “More than okay.” Wheein murmured in response. “It’s welcomed, actually.” _

 

_ Yongsun laughed, a low, husky sound that sent shivers through the blonde girl and she shuffled around in her bed, her thighs squeezing together due to the tension that was starting to build between them.  _

 

_ “Well then, I’m waiting.”  _

 

_ **** _

 

The experience had only driven her desire for Yongsun even higher than it already was (and it was already pretty high), but the fact that the other woman had been gone for a week now and Wheein had been unable to touch her, even see her, was driving her crazy. She hadn’t been able to get through the day without longing for even the simplest contact, just a brush of her hand against Yongsun’s or a kiss to the cheek… she hadn’t realised just how used to the other woman she had become.

 

A soft knock on her door told her that Yongsun had  _ finally  _ arrived and she felt her heart skip a beat. Quickly, she moved towards the door and opened it, not wasting a second to even greet the other woman before pulling her into her arms and connecting their lips in a deep kiss.

 

“I take it from that welcoming that you missed me?” Yongsun giggled as she pulled away.

 

“What gave you that impression?” Wheein retorted, leaning forward again to shower her girlfriend’s face with sweet kisses. 

 

“Yah, stop! You’re getting just as bad as Byulyi!” 

 

Yongsun squealed and tried to pull herself out of the embrace, quickly giving up as Wheein pulled her closer. A hand snaked its way around the taller woman’s neck and their lips met again, this time less forcefully. Yongsun sighed into the kiss, allowing her body to lean against Wheein’s as they melted into one another’s arms. 

 

After a moment of soft, slow kissing, Yongsun pulled back slightly to press her forehead against the younger woman’s. 

 

“I missed you so much. As much as I hate saying it, I’ve gotten used to Byul-ah being gone over the years but you… you’re always here. It’s strange not seeing you every day.” She whispered.

 

Wheein’s heart skipped a beat. “I missed you too, unnie.”

 

Wheein smiled as she took in the expression on the other woman’s face, one of undeniable happiness. It surprised her how the simplest of words between them could make each other smile but it delighted her nonetheless.

 

“Shall we go? I have a special surprise for you.” Yongsun said as she pulled away, taking the younger woman’s hand in hers. 

 

Wheein nodded, allowing herself to be tugged out of her apartment and downstairs to the streets below. Rather than getting into Yongsun’s car, as she expected to do, the older woman instead pulled her down the street.

 

“Where are we going, unnie?” 

 

Yongsun turned to smile at her cheekily. “No spoilers, Wheein-ah.”

 

She rolled her eyes in return but followed along anyway, knowing that wherever Yongsun wanted to take her was bound to be enjoyable. Plus, after a week without the other woman, she was just happy to be near her again and to feel the warmth of Yongsun’s hand around her own.

 

Suddenly, after about ten minutes of walking and weaving through the streets of Seoul, Yongsun stopped and turned to look her in the eye.

 

“Okay, we’re going to arrive in a minute and, um, I know this might be a little overwhelming for you, so if it is please just tell me, okay?” The taller woman said earnestly.

 

Wheein nodded and her brows furrowed in confusion. “Sure, unnie.” 

 

The blonde felt a slight flutter in her stomach at her unnie’s words. What could she be talking about that would be overwhelming for her? Unless… 

 

Yongsun guided her down the street and stopped at a boarded up door, before fishing a key out of her bag and opening it. Inside was one of the best things Jung Wheein had ever encountered in her life. 

 

An empty art gallery. 

 

Yongsun flicked a switch and suddenly the lights were blinding, allowing for every brush stroke, every pop of colour on each canvas to be seen clearly.

 

“Is this… I mean… is this place even open yet?” Wheein asked breathlessly, noticing the slightly unfinished set up of the room.

 

Yongsun shook her head and blushed a little. Even through her shock, Wheein couldn’t help but notice how pretty Yongsun looked when her cheeks were dusted with pink. 

 

“My friend Taehyung owns this place and when he said he was going to be opening soon, I just thought you would like it. So I asked and he gave me the keys for the night. I have dinner organised for 8, there’s a chef in the back preparing it as we speak… I hope this isn’t too much, I just wanted to do something special for you and I -”

 

“This is absolutely incredible, unnie, thank you.” Wheein whispered, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

 

“Oh, Wheein-ah! I didn’t want you to cry!” Yongsun cried softly, lifting her hands up to cup the younger’s cheeks.

 

A single tear escaped her eye and she leaned into Yongsun’s touch, sighing as the older woman’s thumb moved to catch the falling tear. 

 

“It’s good crying, unnie, don’t worry.” She replied, voice a little wobbly with emotion. “Can I?”

 

As she spoke, she reached a hand out to gesture towards the paintings, unsure of exactly what she wanted.

 

“You can do whatever you want within reason, of course. Taehyung’s given us free reign.” Yongsun replied.

 

With that, Wheein made her way towards the artwork, taking in the scene before her with wonder in her eyes. That Yongsun would think to do something like this for her, not knowing exactly how she would react but simply wanting her to be happy… that knowledge made a warmth settle in her stomach. 

 

“Okay, when you do things like this, it really feels like you’re my sugar mommy or something.” Wheein said, looking around her in disbelief.    
  


Arms wrapped themselves securely around her waist, pulling her so that her back was flush against Yongsun’s chest.

 

“Well, that can certainly be arranged, if you’re interested.” Yongsun teased, attaching her lips to Wheein’s neck.

 

The smaller girl tilted her head to the side to allow Yongsun’s lips more access, sighing softly as she felt the older woman’s tongue lave softly over her sensitive skin. Somehow, she didn’t think she would ever get tired of the feeling of Yongsun’s arms around her.

 

Despite that, however, the art that surrounded them was calling her name. She slipped out of Yongsun’s embrace, running a hand along the older woman’s arm before stepping completely away from her, making a beeline for one particular painting that had caught her attention.

 

“This one is… stunning.” She murmured.

 

“I think Taehyung himself painted it. He’s a dealer, mostly, but he definitely dabbles in painting quite a bit too. I could introduce you, if you’d like?” 

 

Wheein nodded, still enraptured by the painting. “Yeah, that’d be great.” 

 

Yongsun stood aside as she watched Wheein move from painting to painting, examining each with the intimacy of someone who deeply understood the artwork before her, or at the very least appreciated it to the very depths of her soul. The older woman couldn’t help the soft smile that graced her lips as she watched her, enraptured by the look of awe on Wheein’s face as she moved about the room. 

 

“This one’s my favourite, I think.” Wheein said suddenly.

 

Yongsun, who had kind of zoned out a little, paying much more attention to Wheein than the art itself (although, if you asked her, she’d make a strong case that Wheein  _ was  _ the art), blinked and focused on the painting that Wheein had stopped in front of. 

 

If Yongsun were honest, she wasn’t entirely sure what it was supposed to be. She had never been a particularly creative person when it came to something like art; her creative talents definitely lay elsewhere and it seemed like art was just something that eluded her. 

 

“Why this one?” She asked.

 

“It speaks to me, I guess. It’s kind of abstract, you know? Like it’s so vague that both of us could have wildly different interpretations of it but still get so much out of it. For example, the use of deep, dark greys and blacks and the detailing here is really beautiful, to me this is clearly meant to capture the intricate workings of our deepest thoughts and how lonely and isolating it can be inside our own heads… but then this burst of colour just here… it’s gorgeous. It serves as a reminder than there’s beauty to be seen no matter how dark our thoughts can get… and clearly from your expression, you don’t really get that?” Wheein trailed off, smiling cheekily at the dumbstruck look on Yongsun’s face.

 

“No, I see exactly what you mean! I just… might not have seen it if you didn’t tell me. Art’s not really my strong suit.” Yongsun replied sheepishly.

 

Wheein’s smile widened as she took in a sight she got to see; bashful Yongsun. 

 

“That’s okay! I’m here to teach you anyway.” 

 

Yongsun blushed prettily and reached out to take the smaller woman’s hand. “I’m glad.” 

 

For the next hour, Wheein guided the older woman around the room, explaining her interpretations of the paintings, or simply why she thought they were pretty. Yongsun was amazed at the depth of knowledge Wheein had and how eloquently she was able to express herself. Not that Wheein couldn’t do so in the office, but this was something else entirely.

 

Eventually, the chef announced that their food was ready and the two sat down to a beautiful dinner. They chatted rather aimlessly, with Wheein catching Yongsun up on the office gossip. She filled her in on how Hyejin had been managing the staff without Yongsun’s presence, and that a few interns had started, all of which seemed both terrified of Hyejin  _ and  _ hopelessly in love with her. 

 

After a lull in conversation, they sat comfortably eating their meal, content to simply be in each other’s presence.

 

Suddenly, it occurred to the older woman that she didn’t actually know that much about Wheein. The blonde was obviously a private person, rarely divulging information about her personal life with an aloofness that actually reminded Yongsun of herself.

 

“Wheein-ah… can I ask what exactly happened when you quit art school? Don’t feel like you need to tell me, it’s just… I care about you and I want to know more about you.” Yongsun queried softly.

 

The blonde glanced away from her gaze, looking down at her plate and shuffling the food around with her chopsticks. For a moment they were surrounded by silence and Yongsun, assuming that Wheein wasn’t comfortable with the topic just yet, deflated slightly. In an effort to alleviate the tension, she opened her mouth to change the subject. It was then, however, that Wheein quietly began to speak. 

 

“I… I got into art when I was a kid. My parents fought a lot, they had pretty bad money problems, and drawing, painting, sculpting, basically anything creative I could get my hands on, was an escape for me. I could create the world that I wanted to live in, one that I didn’t constantly hear screaming in.” Wheein cut off, voice wobbling with emotion.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with, Wheein-ah.” The other woman said gently, reaching out to hold her hand.

 

“No, it’s okay. I need to talk about it eventually and I’d like you to be the person I tell. 

 

“My dad was never very supportive of my art, even though all my teachers told me I was talented and could really do something with it if I kept pursuing it. He thought I needed to focus on my studies and get a good degree in something I could have a proper career in. I ignored him, against everything, and went to art school without even telling him at first. He was furious when I did eventually tell him, but he almost got over it. And then… I came out when I was 19. I was halfway through my first year of university. That was the last straw for him, I think. It brought up all the bitterness and disappointment that I thought we’d gotten past. He couldn’t deal with me throwing my life away on my passion and he  _ definitely  _ couldn’t deal with his only child being…” Her voice quivered again. “He had been awful to my mother for years and she’d always tolerated it, but when he turned on me… she kicked him out almost immediately.”

 

“Oh,  _ baby _ . I’m sorry. I am  _ so  _ sorry.” 

 

Wheein tried to force a smile, but she could feel her lower lip shaking and knew it was probably closer to a grimace than anything remotely reassuring. 

 

“It’s fine.  _ I’m  _ fine. I dropped out of school after that. I couldn’t face being any more of a failure in his eyes, so I just did what he’d wanted me to do.”

 

“Do you still talk to him?” 

 

“Rarely, if ever. Our relationship has definitely improved, mostly because he finally accepted my sexuality, but I just can’t let him in yet.”

 

“And you never have to, if you don’t feel ready.” 

 

“I don’t know if I ever will be ready. I was so scared after I came out to him, I abandoned so much to try and make him happy after that but it was just never enough. And I can’t forgive him for taking away the one thing that made me happier than anything.” 

 

The tears that Wheein had felt brimming for a few moments were finally beginning to shed, fat droplets of water running down her cheeks like rain. It was all Yongsun could do to stop her heart from breaking in that moment. 

 

The older woman leaned over to brush her fingertips against Wheein’s cheek, wiping her tears away for the second time that night. 

 

Much of their night was made up of quiet chatter after that, with Wheein asking questions about Yongsun’s week away. She felt physically exhausted by what she’d just revealed to the other woman, but somehow the burden on her shoulders seemed a little lighter. Still, she was grateful that Yongsun didn’t try to push for any more details, seeming to sense that she’d shared enough for one night. 

 

“Do you want to stay at my place tonight? Byul’s away so we’ll have the place to ourselves, we can just curl up on the sofa and relax.” Yongsun said quietly, tucking her head into Wheein’s neck to press a kiss just below her ear. 

 

Her girlfriend’s eyes were still a little red from the tears she’d previously shared and, feeling a little vulnerable, Wheein really,  _ really  _ didn’t like the idea of going home to an empty bed, even if Ggomo was there to comfort her. Instead, the thought of spending the night curled in Yongsun’s arms, getting the opportunity to kiss her goodnight, felt like the perfect ending to their day. She’d shared a lot, more than she had in a long time, and although she felt emotionally drained, she was grateful to Yongsun for being there for her, and for caring enough to ask the questions that no one else had dared to for fear of breaking her. Logically, Wheein knew that everyone had just been looking out for her, not wanting to test her too much, but it still felt nice to not be treated like she was made of glass. 

 

“I’d love that, unnie. Thank you.” 

 

Yongsun called her driver, alerting him that they were ready to go home. As they waited, Wheein tucked herself into Yongsun’s side, the taller woman’s arms coming around her in a protective cocoon. 

 

It wasn’t long until the driver arrived and they were speeding back to Yongsun and Byulyi’s house, and even less time until they were standing outside the front door.

 

“I’m going to warn you, Daebakie has gotten a lot more excitable since we got him. I blame Byulyi, she works him up all the time so she can play with him.” Yongsun said, fondness spilling out of her voice as she talked about Byulyi. 

 

They entered the house to find Jjing jjing and Daebak curled up against one another, barely opening their eyes once they realised that someone was home. 

 

“Thanks for guarding the house so well, pups.” Yongsun muttered sarcastically before tugging Wheein upstairs. 

 

Wheein gratefully took the long, oversized shirt that Yongsun gave her to sleep in and the two soon fell into Yongsun’s bed rather unceremoniously, the events of the day having tired both women out. As they lay there, Wheein felt a hand snaking under her to pull her closer, warmth flooding her body at the contact. 

 

“Thank you for sharing all of that with me tonight, Wheein-ah. I know it can’t have been easy for you.” Yongsun said, fingers lifting Wheein’s chin up to look her in the eyes.

 

For a moment, they lay in silence, staring into one another’s eyes as though searching for something. It was then that Wheein realised she’d found what she hadn’t even realised she’d been looking for. 

 

“No… thank  _ you _ , unnie. For everything.” 

 

Still mentally exhausted, Wheein leaned forward and captured Yongsun’s lips with her own, kissing her gently. In that one kiss, she tried her hardest to convey the depth of emotion she was feeling, the kind that she knew she couldn’t put into words just yet. The ache in her chest that she’d been carrying around almost her whole life felt different somehow, like it was turning into something entirely different. 

 

Yongsun broke the kiss when she felt the taste of salt on her tongue and realised that it was coming from Wheein’s eyes as tears flowed freely from them.

 

“Baby, you’re crying.” She murmured, stroking the other’s cheeks delicately. “Are you okay?” 

 

Unable to speak, Wheein simply nodded and folded herself into Yongsun, ducking her head to fit into the older woman’s neck. She kissed the soft skin there, making sure to reassure Yongsun as best she could as her throat closed up with emotion. 

 

After a few moments of Yongsun stroking her hair, the older woman could hear Wheein’s breathing even out and she sighed as she realised that her girlfriend was close to sleep. However, just as she herself was about to slip into unconsciousness, she heard a whisper against her neck. 

 

“You mean so much to me, unnie.” 

 

Her own breath hitched at the words, and she pressed a tender kiss to the crown of Wheein’s head. 

 

“You mean a lot to me too, Wheein-ah. More than you know.” 


	18. how’d you get your kisses to fill me with electricity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!

The next morning, Wheein woke up from the best sleep she’d had in years. She slipped slowly back into consciousness, eyes fluttering open to the vision of the sun’s soft rays washing over Yongsun’s bedroom from the window, illuminating the room with glowing orange and yellow hues. It was early, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. Wrapped up in Yongsun’s bed, Wheein felt more content than she had in a long time, surrounded by warmth and safety.

 

After a short-lived attempt to stretch her arms, Wheein realised that she was trapped by an arm that had slipped around her waist at some point during the night, its owner’s face nestled into the back of her neck. A small noise of protest sounded just behind her ear and the body pushed itself closer, lips grazing the sensitive skin along her neck. 

 

“Why are you awake, Wheein-ah?” Yongsun’s slightly gravelly voice whispered in her ear.

 

She shuddered at the sensation of hot breath gently hitting her ear, the lips that had just been dragging themselves along her neck moving forwards to press sweet kisses to her jawline.

 

“I just woke up, unnie.” She answered in return, pushing back against the warmth of Yongsun’s body. “We don’t have to get up for anything today, do we?”

  
“Nope, you’re mine for the day,” Yongsun replied, the arm that was curled around Wheein’s stomach tightening possessively, fingers trailing patterns along her covered skin.

 

The blonde blushed at Yongsun’s husky voice, the sound sending tingles through her body as the woman’s lips continued their descent down her neck. She gasped as she felt an open mouthed kiss being placed on the skin where her neck met her shoulder, the wet heat of Yongun’s tongue laving at the muscle there. She sucked hard, seeming determined to put a bruise there that would last for days, if not weeks. After a moment, Yongsun pulled back to admire her work, placing a few soft kisses over it to soothe the sensitive flesh. 

 

Wheein tilted her head backwards, her body naturally leaning itself into Yongsun’s embrace, bringing them flush against each other’s bodies. The older woman hummed with pleasure at the contact and Wheein realised that Yongsun’s hips had begun to slowly rock into the curve of her ass, the hand on her stomach tightening even more as if she was trying to fuse them together. 

 

“Wheein-ah,” Yongsun sighed breathily, “can I touch you?” 

 

The younger smiled slyly and replied, “Yongsunie, you  _ are  _ touching me.” 

 

She giggled a little at the frustrated groan she received in response, the giggle quickly turning into a gasp as Yongsun’s hand trailed lower, dipping into the waistband of her underwear to scrape her blunt nails just beneath it. 

 

“I meant  _ here _ .”  

 

Wheein turned her head to meet Yongsun’s eyes, which were dark and heavy lidded and practically glowing with desire and it set Wheein’s core alight and  _ God  _ she wanted to feel Yongsun inside her. 

 

“You can touch me anywhere.” 

 

At her words, Yongsun’s already impossibly dark eyes darkened even more, turning them black with lust, and she leaned forward to brush her lips against Wheein’s. The blonde groaned at the feeling of plush lips kissing her own so softly, so sweetly that she wondered how such a kiss could come from the woman who had just looked at her like she would devour her whole. Their contact was limited with the slightly uncomfortable way in which Wheein’s head was turned towards her lover, but in that moment neither woman cared. 

 

Wheein’s hips darted forward as Yongsun’s nails were dragged across her skin and she desperately wished those fingers would go  _ just a bit lower.  _ Instead, Yongsun laughed teasingly as she moved her hand back out of Wheein’s underwear to move upwards. 

 

The whine that left Wheein’s lips would have been embarrassing in any other situation but she could feel herself getting wetter with every feather light touch and she had wanted Yongsun for so long, she  _ needed  _ her now. 

 

“Patience, Wheein-ah.” Yongsun’s low voice whispered in her ear. 

 

Her hand slipped up, under Wheein’s shirt to caress the soft skin of her stomach before continuing upwards, stopping at her ribcage to trace nonsensical patterns there. Just then, Yongsun’s lips returned to Wheein’s neck and kissed a pathway up to her ear, before taking the soft flesh of her earlobe between her teeth and tugging gently. 

 

“ _ Unnie _ ,” she groaned as Yongsun’s lips closed around the flesh, soft tongue coming to flick against it and all Wheein could think was how that tongue would feel elsewhere on her body. “Stop teasing me.”

 

Pulling her mouth away from the younger woman’s ear and smirking cheekily, Yongsun granted her girlfriend’s wish and slid her hand, which had been settled on Wheein’s stomach, up to cup her breast firmly, squeezing the soft flesh. A small moan spilled from Wheein’s lips at the feeling and she arched her chest forward into Yongsun’s hand, biting her lip as the other woman’s fingers caught her nipple and rolled it, sending little shocks through her body and straight to her core. 

 

“ _ Yong _ .” She moaned as the other’s lips attached themselves to her neck again.

 

“What do you want, baby?” The black haired woman asked breathily, lips still dragging themselves along her neck.

 

“ _ You _ , I want  _ you _ .” 

 

Yongsun groaned at the needy way Wheein whined and, unable to resist the younger woman any more, slid her hand down her smooth, toned stomach. She slowed for a second, running her short nails along the skin teasingly until another little noise escaped Wheein’s throat. At that, she let out a husky laugh and bit gently at her neck before moving her hand down to cup Wheein over her underwear. 

 

“ _ God _ , baby, you’re so wet, your underwear’s practically soaked through.” Yongsun moaned.

 

Wheein’s breath hitched and her hips bucked forward at the sensation, canting to grind as best she could against the fingers that refused to move. She tilted her head back in an attempt to meet Yongsun’s gaze and she moaned pitifully as their eyes met, tugging her lower lip between her teeth. 

 

“I need you.”

 

Taking pity, Yongsun cooed at her and allowed her fingers to rub against Wheein’s clit in slow circles and the blonde let out a high pitched moan, her hips rolling in time with Yongsun’s movements. 

 

Yongsun’s fingers spread, one at either side of Wheein’s now aching clit, and began to rub up and down, the change of pace making the younger mewl needily. Wheein couldn’t help the rocking of her hips, desperately chasing release as the pressure began to build in the pit of her stomach.  _ God,  _ she couldn’t wait for it to come crashing down, she  _ needed  _ to come so badly, she’d never felt this turned on in her life, and  _ fuck _ , she couldn’t believe that Yongsun wasn’t even properly touching her and she was  _ so close _ -

 

Yongsun’s fingers suddenly pulled back, rising back up her body to cup her breast firmly, squeezing it before moving to fondle the other, until now neglected breast. 

 

“Has anyone ever told you how perfect your boobs are? I could just lie here touching them all day.” Yongsun murmured as though she hadn’t just been on the brink of giving Wheein an earth-shattering orgasm.

 

“Did you… did you just edge me?” Wheein panted, turning to look Yongsun in the eye.

 

“Maybe.” Yongsun grinned. “I’m sorry, I just want your first orgasm with me to be on my tongue.” 

 

At her words, Wheein groaned loudly and grabbed Yongsun’s hand, pushing it down into her underwear to feel the wetness pooled there. “ _ Please _ , Yongsun. Let me come.” 

 

The feel of Wheein’s arousal coating her fingers sent waves of heat coursing through Yongsun and her middle finger slipped over Wheein’s clit, gathering the wetness there and sending a shudder through the younger’s body. Rather than continuing, however, she pulled her hand out and brought her fingers to her mouth. Wheein watched as the black haired woman wrapped her lips around her own fingers, lewdly sucking them clean before she turned Wheein around in her arms and pulled her into a hot kiss. Cupping Wheein’s cheek, she smoothed her fingers over the delicate skin, cradling her in her hands. No matter how turned on she may have been, Wheein was still precious to her and she wanted to show that. 

 

“Are you sure this is what you want, Wheein-ah?” Yongsun asked carefully.

 

The smaller woman nodded, her expression softening as she took in the concern on Yongsun’s face. Even now, in the heat of the moment, Yongsun wanted to make sure she was okay with what was happening. 

 

“Kiss me.” Wheein murmured.

 

Needing no further confirmation, Yongsun pressed closer and slid their lips together, rolling over to hover over Wheein. She pressed her knees on either side of the petite woman’s body, making sure to keep her full weight off of her as she explored the younger woman’s mouth with her tongue, licking hotly at the roof of her mouth.

 

She felt Wheein’s hands sliding into her hair and tugging roughly at the strands, and Yongsun couldn’t help but let out a groan. She ground her hips down to meet Wheein’s, the delicious friction of their bodies moving against one another sending them both into a frenzy.

 

“ _ Please,  _ Yongsun-ah, I need you,” Wheein begged, the desperate, needy tone in her voice making Yongsun’s clit throb with desire.

 

Settling herself between Wheein’s firm thighs, Yongsun then took a moment to appreciate the sight before her. Wheein was always gorgeous, but Yongsun decided that this moment was quite possibly the most beautiful she’d seen her. Wheein’s cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, her lips swollen from their kisses and the tugging of her own teeth, eyebrows furrowed in frustration; Yongsun almost wanted to lift herself off the bed to find one of Byulyi’s cameras to take a photo. Almost. Not even the thought of capturing this image forever could drag her away from her spot between Wheein’s thighs. 

 

A desperate whine of her own name broke Yongsun out of her thoughts and brought her attention back to the woman squirming beneath her. She hadn’t even realised that she’d been staring. 

 

“Sorry, Wheein-ah.” The older said apologetically.

 

She littered the younger’s thighs with sweet kisses in apology, stopping every now and again to suck at the tender flesh, eliciting gasps out of Wheein’s mouth. She was so  _ vocal  _ and Yongsun could feel her own underwear practically dripping as a result of the enthusiastic little noises spilling from Wheein’s lips. 

 

Finally, after a few minutes of teasing she felt Wheein’s hand slip through her hair to grip her head and pull it towards her centre, and Yongsun smirked cockily at her from between her legs.

 

“What do you want, Wheein-ah? You have to tell me.”

 

Wheein’s eyes screwed shut and she pouted adorably. 

 

“I want your tongue.” She mumbled, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

 

Yongsun rewarded the blonde by pressing a kiss directly over her clit, allowing her tongue to lick gently over the nub. It was so swollen that she could almost feel it aching, begging to be sucked, and Yongsun’s mouth began to water at the thought. 

 

“Okay, baby.” 

 

Pulling back slightly, Yongsun made quick work of tugging Wheein’s underwear down her thighs before positioning herself back between them. Wasting no time, she leant forward and pressed an open mouthed kiss on Wheein’s clit and the younger woman’s hips bucked up in surprise. The black haired woman’s hands came up, pressing on either side of Wheein’s hips to hold them down as she sucked her clit into her mouth, tongue flicking back and forth, drawing nonsensical patterns, swiping over the bundle of nerves in so many ways that Wheein could barely think straight. 

 

Because of the previous stimulation, she had already been close but now, with Yongsun clearly showing no mercy, Wheein was hurtling towards the edge faster than she thought possible and all she could do was release high pitched moans and grip Yongsun’s hair tightly.

 

She cried out in frustration as she felt Yongsun pull away, only to groan in relief when her thumb replaced her tongue in pressing hard circles on her clit. With her mouth now unoccupied, Yongsun took the opportunity to lick a broad stroke across Wheein’s entrance, before pushing inside her and thrusting deep. Wheein’s entire body arched at the sensation, moans spilling out of her uncontrollably and she came with a loud gasp, hips rolling into Yongsun’s face without abandon. 

 

Yongsun kept her thumb pressing hard on Wheein’s clit, trying to help her ride out the orgasm for as long as possible as she gazed up at the blonde’s face. Yongsun was mesmerised by her. 

 

After a few moments, once the aftershocks had subsided and Wheein’s body settled as though she were about to sink into the mattress, Yongsun kissed her way up to Wheein’s lips before capturing them in a tender kiss. Their lips moved slowly against one another, taking time to appreciate every miniscule sensation that they made each other feel. 

 

It was Wheein who eventually broke the embrace by yawning sweetly and Yongsun felt a pull on her heartstrings at the sight. The younger woman was just too cute. 

 

“Go back to sleep, baby. I’ll be here when you get up.” Yongsun whispered, tugging the blonde into her arms.

 

Wheein huffed a little in protest, turning to pull Yongsun into another kiss. She felt almost drunk on the feeling of the other woman’s lips and couldn’t bring herself to pull away for too long.

 

“I don’t want to sleep, I want to kiss you,” she whined, eliciting a giggle from the black haired woman, “just one more kiss, please?”

 

Yongsun smiled softly, unable to refuse her, and leant forward to brush her lips against Wheein’s ever so slightly. They were so close that they struggled to maintain eye contact, but nevertheless neither woman closed their eyes as they kissed, this moment somehow more intimate than any that had come before. 

 

“I…” Wheein started, but her breath caught in her throat.

 

_ I think I love you,  _ she wanted to say, but the words got stuck, nerves overtaking her, and she opted to instead break their eye contact to kiss along Yongsun’s jawline, hoping that her emotions could be conveyed through her touch even if she couldn’t vocalise it. 

 

She trailed kisses down Yongsun’s neck, stopping to suck on the spot that made the older woman’s body shudder with want. Her heart soared when she felt Yongsun’s hand thread through her hair, holding her head in place as she craned her neck back to along Wheein more access. Sensing that Yongsun was becoming more pliant to her touches, she gently pushed the other woman onto her back and straddled her, the action separating her lips from Yongsun’s neck and she laughed quietly at the pout that had formed on the older’s lips as a result. 

 

She fingered the hem of Yongsun’s shirt and raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Can I?” 

 

Yongsun nodded, biting her lip as she looked up at her through her lashes, and Wheein swore that she felt a gush of wetness just from that look alone. 

 

With her consent, she pushed the shirt up, leaning down to leave open mouthed kisses on the exposed skin of her stomach. She tugged the shirt up further, lifting it over Yongsun’s head and revealing her body almost completely.

 

“These are so pretty.” Wheein murmured as she cupped Yongsun’s breasts, delighting in the way the older woman arched her chest up into her hands. 

 

God, she loved feeling the weight of them in her hands. She gave them a squeeze, biting her lip at the little gasp that came from Yongsun’s parted lips. Unable to resist temptation, she dropped her head down to take a stiff nipple into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and flicking at it with her tongue. Her hand tweaked at the other, rolling it between her fingers as she bit down carefully on the one in her mouth and sucked gently as an apology. All the while, needy whines sounded from Yongsun’s mouth, little mewls of pleasure that told Wheein she was making the older feel good. Wheein had known that Yongsun’s chest was one of her weak points, it was one of her favourite things about touching the older woman, but the noises she was making now were louder than usual, and far more desperate. 

 

“Wheein-ah, not that I don’t appreciate your mouth on my tits because I really,  _ really  _ do, but I’d really like it if you’d put your fingers inside me soon.” Yongsun breathed a moment later.

 

Wheein grinned, burying her head in Yongsun’s chest to hide the silly smile that she couldn’t contain.

 

“What’s so funny?” 

 

“Nothing, just… you’ve never been this vulgar before.” Said the younger, meeting Yongsun’s eyes shyly.

 

“Well, I’ve never had sex with you before. And I really want to. Like, now.” She replied.

 

Biting her lip, Wheein dropped a kiss down on the underside of Yongsun’s breast, her hand slowly snaking down into her underwear to pull it down her legs.

 

“Then I’d best get to work.”

 

****

 

Yongsun sat at her kitchen table, laptop in front of her. The two had fallen asleep again after their early rise, but Yongsun had woken up again not an hour later. She was used to waking up before Byul anyway, so she had pressed a soft kiss to Wheein’s forehead and headed into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and check her emails, but that had been about thirty minutes ago and she was almost down. 

 

“Yongsun?” 

 

The black haired woman looked up from her laptop to see Wheein, blonde hair tousled messily and eyes sleepy from the nap she’d taken. The younger was rubbing one eye with a clenched fist, the action combined with the oversized t-shirt hanging from her small frame (which Yongsun was pretty sure was Byul’s) making for the most adorable sight she’d ever laid eyes on. 

 

“Hi, Wheein-ah.” She said, smiling softly.

 

“I woke up and you weren’t there.” Wheein replied with a pout.

 

Yongsun’s smile grew and she pushed herself back from the table to open her arms, gesturing for Wheein to come forward.

 

“Aw, come here, baby.” She cooed.

 

Without hesitation, Wheein clamoured forwards and mirrored her actions from the first night of their relationship, settling herself in Yongsun’s lap as comfortably as possible. Yongsun’s arms circled her waist, one settling between her shoulder blades while the other snuck under the large shirt, skating over soft thighs to sit in the small of her back as her nose nuzzled at Wheein’s jawline. 

 

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to wake you. You seemed like you needed the rest after everything last night, plus our… activities this morning.”

 

Wheein tensed slightly in her arms and Yongsun’s heart dropped a little at the sensation. Had she pushed too far this morning? Maybe she shouldn’t have acted the way she did, considering Wheein had been in such a vulnerable state the night before, what if she -

 

“I can practically hear you thinking, Yongsun-ah.” Wheein mumbled. “This morning was… amazing.  _ You  _ are amazing.”

 

Relief flooded Yongsun and she glanced up to meet Wheein’s eyes. “Really?”

 

The blonde nodded, a tiny sound of confirmation emitting from her throat. 

 

“Really. I enjoyed every second of it.” Wheein replied, dropping a kiss on Yongsun’s plush lips.

 

“Me too.” Yongsun smiled, brushing her nose against Wheein’s and pecking her lips gently. “Would you like some breakfast?” 

 

“Ooh, please, I’m starving.”

 

****

 

Later that day, they lay on the couch, trading soft and lazy kisses as reruns of random television shows played on TV in front of them. It had been a quiet day, neither woman really feeling up to anything that required actual movement or energy, instead opting for the safety and warmth of each other’s arms. However, despite the sexual tension between them finally finding its release that morning, it appeared as though neither woman was sated, their sweet kisses beginning to turn fiercer with every passing second. Yongsun straddled Wheein, relishing the feeling of the younger woman’s hands running across her skin with intent that she knew would be acted upon soon. 

 

Gently, Yongsun guided the younger to lay back on the couch, still ensuring that her knees bracketed Wheein’s waist as she did so. The CEO couldn’t wait to feel her girlfriend writhing beneath her once more, quickly realising that she’d become addicted to the sounds and feelings of Wheein’s pleasure. The blonde gasped as Yongsun’s fingertips glided under her shirt, pulling the material upwards to allow her access to the expanse of skin beneath it. 

 

Neither seemed to hear the sound of the front door opening, nor the patter of paws against the floor as Daebak and Jjing jjing scrambled to greet their other owner. They only broke apart once Daebak ran back to the couch and began to bark furiously at the pair, prompting them to look up in confusion. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Came the sound of Moon Byulyi’s deep voice, a hint of laughter present in her tone as she looked on at the slightly dazed women on the couch.

 

“Byul-ah!” Yongsun cried, lifting herself out of Wheein’s lap to throw herself into Byulyi’s arms.

 

“Hey, don’t get up on my account. It seemed like you two were having a good time.” Byul laughed as she hugged Yongsun in return, burrowing her face in the smaller woman’s neck to breathe in deeply. 

 

Meanwhile, Wheein blushed furiously at the knowledge of being caught, wiping at her mouth and frantically trying to pull the hem of her shirt down to at least cover her underwear. 

 

“Shut up, Byul.” Yongsun muttered into her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I thought you wouldn’t be home until later?”

 

Byulyi pulled her in impossibly close and nodded, refusing to lift her head from its resting place in Yongsun’s neck. “Yeah, but I managed to catch an earlier flight at the last minute. It was hectic, otherwise I would’ve called or texted. In all seriousness, though, I can leave you two alone for a bit if you want, I don’t mind.”

 

It was then that Wheein decided to speak.

 

“No, please don’t! This is your house, I don’t want to kick you out of it. I’m sure you and Yongsun-unnie want to spend time together anyway.” 

 

The couple finally pulled out of their embrace, both turning to face Wheein. Between the slightly stern expressions on their faces and the extreme height difference due to her position on the couch, Wheein couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated by both of them. 

 

“Wheein. You’re welcome in this house, regardless of my presence. You don’t have to leave just because I’m here, that’s not how this has to work.” Byulyi said, her tone much gentler than Wheein had expected. “And I told you before, I like spending time with you too.”

 

Wheein blushed under their gaze, and she felt her heart thump a little with nerves as the two women sat on the couch beside her, Yongsun leaning ever so slightly on the taller woman.

 

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Byulyi asked suddenly, her eyes zeroing in on the item Wheein was wearing.

 

The blonde’s eyes widened and she glanced at Yongsun, who simply gazed back at her, a smirk forming on her lips. The black haired woman turned her gaze to Byulyi and nodded, now biting her lip teasingly.

 

“Is that okay, Byul-ah?” Yongsun’s hand reached up to play with the lapel of Byulyi’s jacket, almost daring the silver-haired woman to defy her.

 

The taller woman gulped loudly at the sight, much to Wheein’s surprise. Despite knowing how sexy and teasing Yongsun could be, it was an entirely different experience watching her flirt with Byulyi and have the usually cool and collected woman falter. A split second later, however, she recovered and settled further into the couch, an arm reaching up to rest behind Yongsun. She turned slightly, facing Wheein a little more fully, and smirked at her.

 

“It suits you. Maybe you should wear my clothes more often, Wheein-ah.” 

 

The timbre of her voice stirred something low in Wheein’s stomach and she struggled to contain the little whimper she knew was begging to be released from her throat. It was times like these, when the three of them were alone that Wheein couldn’t help but feel like something akin to prey with the way Yongsun and Byulyi looked at her. And, if she were being honest with herself, she couldn’t bring herself to feel opposed to it.

 

“Maybe I should.” Wheein murmured.

 

Byulyi blinked in surprise, not expecting Wheein to respond that way, but her surprise soon turned into an expression of contentment and she tugged Yongsun’s torso further into herself. At the movement, Yongsun took the hint and snuggled into Byulyi’s embrace, lifting her feet up to set them in Wheein’s lap and reaching out a hand and wiggling her fingers in a silent request for Wheein’s own hand to hold. 

 

“Shall we put on a movie?” Yongsun asked, glancing at the women on either side of her, who in turn nodded enthusiastically.

 

“You pick, Yongsun-ah.” Byulyi replied tenderly, her fingers drawing along Yongsun’s jawline. 

 

The eldest of the three squealed a little and felt around for the remote. As she did so, Byulyi smiled, love practically oozing from her eyes. Seeming to sense Wheein’s eyes on her, she turned her gaze onto the younger woman and her expression softened into something else, not quite love, but it made the butterflies in Wheein’s stomach flutter nonetheless. 


End file.
